Not Me
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: Another Zuko kidnaps Katara not another same old same old. I break the routine, just check it out ok? FINAL CHAPTERS ARE UP!
1. Setting the scene

**Okay reposted and revised. Keep in mind this was my first real fanfiction. I am basically just editing grammar and spelling.**

* * *

Katara felt the soreness coming on from being atop Appa for several days. She leaned back on the huge bison's saddle and looked over at the clouds floating by in fluffy bursts.

Aang turned and looked at her with his normal smile. He sent a small ball of air at her and ruffled her hair. She laughed and shook her head sitting back up to smile at him.

"Are you ok?" He ask, his voice a little hesitant. He was always one to worry about her, so odd coupled with his odd nonchalant air. She nodded and stretched her back.

"Just a little saddle sore I guess." Sokka turned and gave his sister an evil glare.

"I so do not what to hear sore from you. You get to laze back there and sleep while I do all the work. Not to mention I'm starving." Katara rolled her eyes.

"You're the one always talking about how you're the leader; you're the man of this trip." Aang sighed and looked over at Momo as the siblings started once again on each other.

"The sooner we find a town the better." Aang laughed and laid back to enjoy what he could of the sky.

Almost directly below the flying bison, a hot tempered prince stormed out onto the deck of his naval ship. His short squatty uncle right behind him offering advice in the forms of proverbs.

"NOT now Uncle!" Zuko tried to keep from shouting. He walked over to the edge of the ship and looked over the railing. Iroh swore he saw steam pour from Zuko's mouth.

"CAPTAIN!" The fiery teen screamed. The captain came running to see what had set the prince off this time. The captain glared at the youth his tolerance at a very low level at that point in time.

"Tell me why is there OIL leaking from MY SHIP!" The teen yelled flames enveloping his bawled fists. Iroh stepped between his nephew and the just as temperamental captain.

"What Prince Zuko means is ... why is there oil leaking from the ship?" Zuko shot a glare at the back of his uncle's head.

"We must have hit a subsurface rock. The ships have been needing repair since the incident in the north pole, but a certain Prince said to push on!" The captain yelled back. Lt. Jee walked up to the group skeptically, clearing his throat. He hated to get into the middle of this kind of confrontation but he knew what would happen to him if he didn't.

"What is it Lt?" Zuko snapped trying to not lose his temper completely. Lt. Jee nodded.

"There's a port four miles south of here. A small village called Puo'an." Zuko nodded disappearing back into the hull. He disappeared into his room.

"Puo'an, huh? Seems my tensions will be released after all. Not a moment too soon either."


	2. A brothel? What?

Sokka landed Appa down in a forest south of a small village town. His sister had been nagging about her problems. Didn't she know a growing boy, uh man, had to eat. She was the first off of Appa and stretched, Aang following her.

"Hey you two have to help me un..." Before he could finish the pair was already in route to the town.

"..load. Don't worry Sokka, We'll unload the stuff. You go ahead and rest." He grumbled to himself kicking the sleeping bags to the ground causing himself to loose balance and fall backwards off of Appa into a bramble bush.

* * *

"Hey Katara, look at this." Aang laughed holding up a small blue lizard by the tail. Katara shook her head and started laughing as the small blue mouth clamped down on his finger.

"Ow Get off." Aang jumped around shaking his had. A small old woman walked up and hit Aang with a small roll of parchment.

"Stops yer jumping, yer scaring him more." She grabbed the little lizard and cupped it in her hand. Katara smiled

"Are you the owner of the shop that sells pets?" The old lady looked at her with a funny face.

"Not a chance dear. This little guy here makes a great soup." Katara stepped back and looked at Aang. The two started laughing and took off down to where all the venders had shop.

* * *

"Prince Zuko?" Zuko looked at his uncle as the men lowered the landing to the port. Iroh had noticed his nephew had relaxed a little since the mention of Puo'an.

"Is there something you a planning for this village?" Zuko turned back to look at the village with his normal stern look plastered across his face.

"One of my courtesans is here. I could use the company, and I know she would appreciate the business." Iroh nodded. He would much rather his nephew take a woman as a wife or at least give one a try, rather then him renting out the time with a soiled dove at the port of the day. Iroh understood that in being a teenager hormones did get the best of him, and he knew his nephew was lonely. That or longing to be accepted, and if the 

only way he could feel that was to hire a woman to keep him company then he wouldn't stand in his way.

"Prince Zuko..." Zuko glared at his uncle.

"I don't want to hear it, Uncle." Iroh nodded and waved his nephew on.

Zuko shook his head and walked down onto the ground. The town smelled the same as he remembered. Dirty, with a hint of alcohol and desperation. Of course the memories weren't of the town itself. He took his steps with pride. A hood covered his armor and face so that a panic wouldn't start by the sight of an exiled prince.

Venders of everything had moved into the town and had really livened up the place. Jewelry of all shapes and colors, Fish large and small, and many different vegetable stands.

Zuko couldn't help but curl his nose, the market was so small compare to home. But he wasn't here for the market; his men were here to mend the boat. He rounded the corner and came upon the extravagant brothel. He took a deep breath and knocked and the door.

A woman with fiery read hair opened the door. Her ebony eyes shot open and she grabbed the prince around the collar and threw him into the house.

"I'M GOINGTO KILL YOU!"


	3. An exiles heir

"HOW dare you speak to me that way!" Zuko screamed back at the aged madam. He grabbed her wrist and forced her to the floor.

"You so much as look at me in the wrong way and I'll burn you and this little business of yours to the ground." The red head narrowed her eyes and jerked her hand away from him.

"I don't care that you are the prince of the Fire nation. You ruined one of my best girls." Zuko glared at her as she found her footing. She straightened her clothes and walked to the back.

"I suppose that you wanted you usual?" She growled. Zuko didn't know where this was headed, but something was definitely wrong. She came back carrying a bundle of cloth she pushed it in his arms and threw him out of the door, stumbling into the street.

"Take your trash and get out of here!" She yelled and slammed the door. Fire shot from his nose as he fought his own temper. He looked down at the bundle and frowned. He hadn't left anything behind the last time he was here.

All of the sudden the bundle move, startling him so he almost dropped it. He pulled back a piece of cloth and felt his head become very light. A baby was wriggling in his arms. Very young, still bloody. He sat down on a boulder that lined the street and looked at the baby while trying to gather his thoughts.

Katara grinned at her resourcefulne

* * *

ss as she and Aang had talked an old vender down to half his price. Aang had been begging her to get some of the lizard soup and see if it was any good. She shook her head and shuttered at the thought.

"Aang, I don't eat lizards." The she smiled as a thought came to her. "But Sokka might." Aang smiled and nodded his head excitedly. If this didn't start a sibling war nothing would, on top of that Sokka would eat anything!

They found the old lady and decided upon three pots of the soup. It would be suspicious if they didn't get any but expected Sokka to eat it.

Katara sniffed on of the jars and looked at Aang in surprise.

"It smells pretty good. But we had better get back to Sokka."

"Yeah he's probably died of starvation." Aang laughed.

They got back to the clearing where Sokka had set up camp. He had laid out the sleeping bags, built a fire, and set up the tent over the sleeping bags. She looked around and saw all three animals curled up. Appa, Momo, and Sokka were all laid out by the fire. Katara shook her head and looked up at the sun beating down on them.

It had been early morning when the arrived, so they spent longer in the market then they had intended.

"Here's some soup. " Katara said sitting one of the jars on Sokka's stomach. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"You poisoned it didn't you." Katara huffed and rolled her eyes. She sat the rest of the stuff they bought down and looked over at Aang.

"If he doesn't trust me I guess he can do without." Sokka grumbled and sat up opening the jar. He sniffed it and took a big swig of it. Aang and Katara waited for his reaction. But they didn't get one. He just kept sipping up the soup without a thought to it. They turned and looked at each other and shrugged both taking drinks themselves.

* * *

Zuko had covered the baby back up to keep him out of the blistering sun. He wanted to get back to his ship as soon as possible. He knew that it would be question after questions from his uncle but he would rather face that then meeting up with one of his men first. He turned a corner and saw the ship he took a deep breath and cradled the small bundle in one arm and pulled his cloak around to hide it. He pulled it in close to his body and made his way back up to the ship.

"Prince Zuko! You are back. That didn't take long." The old man laughed as he set his tea down. The young fire bender shook his head and pulled the hood back. The boy's face was hard and seemed different.

"We need to talk uncle." Was all Zuko said as he headed down the stairs to his room?

"What is it Prince Zuko?" Zuko glared at his uncle as he walked through the door. Zuko slammed the door with his free hand. His uncle noticed as Zuko's cloak fluttered with the air from the door that he had something tucked in his arm.

"What do you have there?" A strange look crossed Zuko's face, one that his uncle couldn't read.

"I'm not sure." Zuko said handing the bundle to his uncle and watching as the man pulled back the fabric.

"It's a baby." Iroh smiled and touched the baby's little nose. Zuko's temper flared up.

"I know it's a baby! It's my ..." Zuko stopped not fully wanting to accept. Iroh looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You go out to get a woman and you come back with a baby? I wouldn't have guessed." Iroh laughed. Zuko blushed brightly.

"It isn't a laughing matter, uncle!" Iroh nodded and looked at the baby softly.

"This baby is still bloody. How old is uh he or she?" Zuko shrugged and explained what had happened.


	4. Who's yor nanny?

Chapter! New. Yay. Baby? Uhoh not good. Okay so that we are all caught up. Oh if you are wondering . No the red head wasn't the mommy. But I'm planning to through her in the mix sometime. You know the disclaimer thing. Yatta yatta. Story time.

* * *

Katara sat up in her sleeping bag. Something had woken her up she didn't know what, but it was definately something. She rubbed her head and looked up at the moon. It wasn't quite midnight. She took a deep breath and looked over to the two boys sleeping soundly in their own way. She smiled and stood up. She hadn't had a bath in almost two weeks. Now there were close to a freash water source and the boys were asleep she figured she had her chance.

"What a great way to relax." She smiled coming up ont the small lake not very far from there camp. She sat down at the edge and looked around.

There was a small outlet on the opposite side of the lake that probably lead to the ocean. They didn't have little lakes like this back home. They barely had water that wasn't frozen. She smiled and took her shoes off dipping them down into the water and sighing. Her feet were sore. Her everything was sore. She looked around and saw only the dark forest around her and the shimmering lake in front of her reflecting the moon. She looked up at the moon in wonder. She felt so alive when she looked at it. She shed her clothes and stepped into the water.

She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as the mud squished between her toes tickling her feet. She relaxed down into the cool water and enjoyed the warm and the luxury of being able to bathe without her brother standing guard. She brought her hand up pulling a small orb of water out from it's mothers carressing arms. She bended it so that it lengthened and she moved it so that it wrapped around her. She laughed and let the bend brake. She looked at the water and felt her heart sink.

She hardly ever got to just sit and enjoy herself. As a matter of fact she couldn't think of when the last time she sat and just enjoyed living. This crusade wasn't a burden but she wanted it to be over. She cupped her face in her hands and tried to banish all negative thoughts.

A twig snapped behind her. She jerked around searching frantically for eyes or movement that might give her a clue as to what or who was watching her. She ducked down lowered into the water to cover her self. She had needles going down her spine and sending shivers over her body. Something was wrong. She kept her self low to the water and grabbed her clothes from the shore. She didn't care that the got soaked as she put them on remaining in the water. She heard something rustle. Her heart began to pound in her chest. She grabbed up her shoes and began running. Her very first thought was to get to the guys as fast as she possible could. She made it into the thicket where a bush caught the tail of her dress. She jerked and she pulled, to no relief. The next thing she saw was black, as a smooth hit came from behind sending her plummiting into the darkness of unconciousness.

* * *

Zuko had cleaned the baby off with his uncle's help of course. Learning that it was indeed a little boy and that the cord was still fleshy. His uncle told him that it ment that he was born just that day. Maybe even the hour that Zuko had set off for his lady.

Zuko had never been around babies. He had no idea how to take care of one. So he had instructed some of his men to find a woman to make a suitable nanny. They had been gone quite a while. His uncle shook his head as he watched his nephew hold the baby as they sat on Zuko's bed.

"I'm not a father. I'm a warrior, a prince fighting to regain my kingdom. I have a purpose already and that is to capture the avatar." Zuko mumbled looking down at the sleeping figure. With a jolt the baby stirred and began screaming. Not just a hushed cry but a bottom of the lungs scream that didn't stop. Zuko's eyes got wide and he handed the baby quickly to his uncle and left the room.

Zuko stopped and leaned against the wall. This wasn't supposed to happen. That wench had lied. She and her madam had both told him that it wouldn't be a problem. _No, it isn't possible for her to have a child. Lying wench.It isn't supposed to happen this way. I'm not supposed to be a father. I have plans. Why am I being tormented?_Zuko could feel a headache coming on and knew that if he didn't yell at someone soon he would go insane.

That's when he chance arose. A crew member, one of the men sent to find a nanny, walked up to him clearing his throat. Zuko raised his eyes and glared at the man before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well? What is it!" Zuko growled. The man smiled, well sort of smiled.

"We found a woman."

"Where is she? I need her here now." Zuko said hearing the baby scream again after catching his breath. The man seemed slightly nervous.

"She's in a cell." Zuko finally lost his temper, his body heat nearly burning the other man's skin.

"I never once told you to put her in the cell! I wanted her brought straight to me! IS THAT CLEAR!" The man nodded. Zuko looked at the man expectantly.

"WELL!" The man was very nervous at this point. Zuko was going to serve human for supper. He just knew it.

"She was..she's kinda ...u..unconcious."

"WHAT?" Zuko roared and knocked the man to the other end of the hall with a strong kick. He was clearly fuming. He regained himself slightly before deciding he had better go see if he could fix this mess and make peace with the woman who would be raising his son.

_Stupid. I hate stupid people. I give them one simple task and they mess that up. I give them money to find and pay a woman to be caretaker and they do it the way a damned barabarian would. Some guest she'll be._ He continued on his fits in his mind as he made his way down to the holding cells. He barked at the guard to open the door and he stepped in. He looked over the woman. No, it was a woman it looked like a girl. All he could see from where he was standing was her back. But he gathered alot from just that. She was soaking wet, looked to be around his age possibly younger. Flowing brown hair and...a familar sset of clothes.

He walked over to her, his face's normal scowl deepening as he rolled her over withhis boot. His hands glowed as he let out a string of curses.He grabbed her by the shirt collar and picked her lifeless bodyup to examine her more closely.

_I said a woman. NOT a girl! I didn't want THIS girl! I'm going to kill those idiots_! Theyoung waterbenders head gently rolled forward as she started to wake up.

She groaned as a pain shot through her head fixing itself right behind her eyes. She tried to remember what had happened, and as thememories came flooding back her eyes snapped open. Shescreamed as she stared directly into a face sheknewall to well,with the golden eyesthat had given her months of nightmares.

"Stop you're screaming wench!" Zuko ordered tossing her back to theground. Katara felt herself begin to panic and she kicked at him. He easliy dodged it. She reached for her water pouch, but was unable to find it. She jumped up and tried to hit him. He caught her first swing, the the second. He held her wrists but she continued to struggle all the while calling him every nameshe could think of and making a few up as she went along.He finally growled andpushed her back against the wallpinning her there arms at either side of her head.

"Quit struggling!" He demanded.Her eyeswere full of terror and tearswelled up. But she would not let them fall, not for this moster. She strained against him and he tightened his grip.

"LET ME GO! I SWEAR I'M GONNA.." This brought a small scoff from the prince.

"You're gonna what? I clearly overpower you. It would be wisest if you just calm down." She gave him a look that she wished could have burned him to ashes. She turned her head then looked back at him spitting in his face. He cleanched his teeth and pressed her harder against the wall.

"If I didn'tneed you, I would kill you." It was this statement that cause the panic Katara had been supressing to burst forth. Frantically she tried to get from his grasp, she had to do something. Kick him, hit him, bite him,claw his eyes out or SOMETHING. She tried all, but only foudn her wrists becoming very hot.

She screamed out in pain asher wrists began to burn. The prince stopped and used his body to hold her to the wall. He glared ather their eyes interlocked in a war as old as time it's self.

"Will youjust stop this ridiculousness andLISTEN to me!" He growled at her. She could fell her tears betray her as the ran from her cheek landing onher tormentors shoulders.

"PleaseI'd rather you killed me, before I let you touch me! It wouldn't be ridiculous it the situation was switched!" She couldhear her voice falter as she tried to show more bravery then she had. His eyes narrowed and he stepped back throwing her to the floor.

"I don't waste my timeon little girls. So you don't have to worry aboutme touching you. I have anotherjob for you, you ignorantwaste of flesh!" He snapped feeling repulsed and disgusted that she would even think so highly of her self.

"I will never do anything for you!" She hissed clutching her wrists, rocking her self back and forth onher knees, keeping her eyes everywhere but on him. He knelt downin front of her. He grabbed her chin and forcedher to look at him.

"You will, or everything that you've got left will go up in flames." He whispered harshly the venom and seriousness in his voice all but comforting.

* * *

There you have it. Oooh He got a little bit mean. But she did good, you've got to admitt as far as trying to fight back. Next chapter she learns about her duties. R&R Mien freunds 


	5. The baby Riyo

Ok this is a long one. I am so happy. All of my reviewers liked it so far! Yay cookies to all! This chapter is or maybe kind of a downer. .Be warned lots of anger possible cussing. Don't own nadda.

* * *

Aang woke up first and smiled up at the rising sun. It was earlier then he normally woke up so he got to see the radiant pink and purple turn to blue. He stretched and looked over to where the siblings were supposed to be. Sokka was there but Katara wasn't. Aang rolled his eyes. She had been really taken by a water pouch at the village she must have wanted to get a headstart. He walked over and looked down at Sokka. He nugded him with his foot and waited. Nothing. He squatted down next to him and shook his shoulder. Still nothing. Aamg sighed and turned around to Appa.

"Hey buddy. Wake up Sokka." The large bison groaned and lumbered over to the sleeping teen. He opened his mouth wide and exhaled on Sokka. Sokka sat straight up hacking trying to cover his nose.

"I'm UP." Sokka groweld expecting his sister, as he turned and looked at the bald headed monk.

"Where's Katara?" Aang shrugged.

"I think she went to the market already." Sokka rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time she had run off before fixing them breakfast. They got up and around and headed to the market to find Katara.

* * *

_What does he want with me! I hate him so much!_ Katara's mind screamed. She had curled up in the corner of the cell holding her wrists. They were red and blisters were forming in the shape of his hands._ I just had to take a bath! I couldn't stand smelling so bad. I just had to go off by my self. And just get my self captured by a bunch of low-level sniveling Fire Nation troops. _Katara felt her eyes brun as the tears again threatened to overwhelm her. She heard foot steps coming outside of the cell door and she tried to scoot as far back into the wall, hoping that she could disappear. No such luck.

The door flung open and the demon entered. Zuko looked down at the girl in pure disgust.He couldn't believe he was going to trust his son's life to the hands of this...peasant. Not that he had any other choice. He had ordered the men to work through the night to patch the hole and get as far away from mainland as possible. He knew the avatar always traveled with the girl and her brother. He knew they wouldn't be far off and he cursed his luck as he had them right under his nose and he had to run from them. The boat had left right before dawn.

He looked down at her and shook his head. He grabbed her by the wrist causing her to wince in pain.

"Come on." He ordered. She furrowed her brows and locked her knees.

"I WILL NOT!" He turned and glared at her letting his hand become warmer and warmer around her already burnt wrist.

"Do you want your wrists to heal?" He threatened resulting inthe stopping of her squirming. In turn he turned his heat back down and drug her to a different part of the ship. He opened the door and through her in.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she looked around. It was a room decorated lightly. A small table with a two chairs, one being occupied by Zuko's uncle. She believed his name was Iroh. His back was to her. Zuko drug her over to the man, not daring to let go of her after shutting, lest she try to hit him with something.

Zuko's felt his teeth clench as his uncle had fallen asleep, baby in hand. Of course he him self was tired. Both him and his uncle had run theirselves ragged trying to keep his son from crying.

He turned and looked at Katara.

"This is what I needed you for."He said with a different tone in his voice. He let go of her hand and took the baby from his still sleeping uncle. He held it out to her and looked at her reading her expressions. Her fear melted into to facination the as suddenly as it had come it was replace by a look of utter repulsion. She grabbed the baby from his arms and held it close to her chest taking several steps back.

"You're more of a monster then I though!" She yelled tears streaming down her face. Her yelling woke Iroh who jumped to his feet. Zuko's face was hard and he wave his uncle to keep silent. The girl was clearly not finished.

"You're murderers! All of you! All the Fire-nation can bring is pain!What did you do! Grow a heart! You decided you couldn't leave a baby after you stole it's parents lives? YOU WILL PAY ONE DAY!" She yelled. The baby woke with the last statement and began to scream.

Zuko pushed back the urge to rip his son from this wretchs hands. He decided it best to play along. She wouldn't never believe him.

"I need you to take care of him till I find a suitable home." He said trying his best to remain calm. She just shot him a dirty look. He couldn't take it any more and left with a huge slam. Iroh shook his head and walked over to the girl. She glared at him.

"Get away from us." She said pulling the baby in closer and turning her side to the old man.

"I'm not going to hurt you miss.The baby's parents were not killed by us. We merely took the child after it was given to one of our men." The old general sort of lied. Katara didn't want to believe it. Zuko had no heart. But something in the old man's eyes lead her to believe that if what he said was true then it was his idea not that arrogant prince.

"What do you wnat from me?" She said falling to the floor looking at the baby who's screams had hushed to a mere whimper.

"Just take care of Riyo. You will be treated kindly while you do. And I ask you not as ageneral but as an old man wishing the best on his nephew, allow Zuko to watch you with the baby. How you handle him at least. You will be guarded round the clock but he want's to learn to take care of him hisself. Perhaps you teaching him to care for the child, he will let you go in turn." the old man said rather lagging on from lack of sleep. She gave a softnod and wiped her face. Iroh sighed and walked out headed to his room for much needed sleep.

Katara looked down at the small baby. She smiled and uncovered him a little so she could see him.

"So the monster named you Riyo. Well I guess it works." She touched the baby's cheek softly. He was a pretty baby, but very thin as if his mother hadn't eaten well enough before she had him. He had a head full of silky jet black hair. And his eyes were still that newborn cerulean blue, not yet changing to the life long pigment. Riyo seemed to look up at her, but she knew he couldn't see her. He was still to young for his vision to be clear. He again started to whimper about to lead into a cry. She stood up and walked over to the table where she had seen Iroh set the bottle. She shook it a little and gave it to him.

"I guess we're in this together."

Zuko listened outside the door. _Monster._ The word haunted him. He heard her start to hum as she walked back and forth in the room. He knew she would jump to that conclusion but who wouldn't after his reputation. He frowned deeper when he heard her start talking.

" I know something that used to call me down. My mother used to sing me this same lullaby." Zuko listened harder as he heard her voice softly began. He voice was very soothing, almost angelic. It wasn't till the second time around that he caught the lyrics.

Baby on an Iceberg, Floating in the sea. My sweet little child. Sleeping sweet just for me. Baby on an Iceberg. Peaceful as can be. One day return from where you came. Back to the ocean blue sea.

* * *

"AHH YOU GO AWAY!" The vender yelled at Aang stepping in front of his cart. Aang looked at him funny.

"I just want to ask you a question."

"NO ! Everytime I meet up with you MY CABBAGES ARE RUINED!" He said trying to push Aang away. It was then Sokka came running up to them and ( I just had to do it) slipped in a puddle slidding into Aang and the Vender causeing an avalanche of cabbages. Sokka got up and grabbed Aang.

"I couldn't find her." Sokka said as they walked away from the vender who was now crying ans screaming something about giving up.Aang shook his head.

"Me neither." The continued walking until a beautiful girl stopped them. She had long brown hair and green eyes. Clearly Earth Kindom born.

"Hey there handsome." She said in a sultry voice. She walked over and put her hand on Sokka's chest.

"You looking for something." Sokka's face turned bright red and he shook his head. Aang started to say something when an older lady with red hair walked up another girl at her side. The other girl had black hair and a deadness in her eyes.

"Justzi, I told you to take Malana with you! She has to earn her keep to!" The brown hair girl turned and frowned.

"She'll run off all of my customers with her piss poor attitidute, Reisha." the balck haired girl looked up at Aang and Sokka and frowned. She torn from the madams grasp and took off back towards the brothel. Justzi shook her head looking back as Sokka.

"Don't mind her, she's mad because she got blew off by a prince." Sokka shook his head.

"Look lady. I know what you are and I'm not interested." He said putting his hands up. Aang was quiet for a moment then a thought hit him.

"We're not near a tribe or a kingdom, who was the prince?" He asked hoping not to hear the answer he thought it was going to be. The girl didn't seem to mind answering.

"Oh real go get er. Gorgeous golden eyes, milky skin, and this incredible air of dominance to him." Aang shuddered at the descriptionitbeing all to similar but at the same time opposite of the discription he would give.Sokka realized who she might be discribing.

"Did he have a scar?" Sokka as his throat tightening. She nodded.

"Yeah, he did. It made him all the more desireable, though." Sokka felt vomit start to collect in his throat at the thought of that arrogant Prince Zuko being desireable. Aang grabbed Sokka's arm and began running back to camp. Justzi scoffed.

"Dammit, and he was cute too."

* * *

Aang was pulling Sokka along then suddenly it felt more like he was dragging him. He turned around and Sokka had went dead weight.

"Sokka?" He ask kneeling down next to him. He rolled him over on his back and fell back ashe looked at him. Sokka's eyes were rolled back in his head, which was damp with sweat, and a lathery foamy substance started to escape the corner of Sokka's mouth. Aang caught his breaht and crawled back over to his friend.

* * *

Alrighty that's it for now. 


	6. Crazy WOMAN

Yeah okay, I just re-read my fifth chapter, and realized that I can't spell, us the correct word or anything when I'm wired on coffee. If you didn't catch the errors shame on you. Hehe just kidding. I said through instead of threw and though instead of thought. Um, I'm not as stoopid as I rite I promis. Standard disclaimer OH Warning. Marysue.Gory. **Strong** Language! Do NOT flame me becasue of it rating T, you were warned!

* * *

Aang hoisted Sokka onto his back. It had to been a very funny sight considering their sizes. He drug him into the village and looked around. A man seeing the taller boy almost crushing the small avatar ran over to help.

"What happened?" The man ask lifting Sokka up to his shoulder. Aang shrugged widely.

"I don't know, he just fell!" Aang said trying not to panic. Katara was a possible Fire-Nation prisoner, and Sokka has fallen out with god-knows-what.

"Here, I'll help you take him to the doctor." Aang nodded taking Sokka's other arm up on his own shoulder.

They walked by an elegant building. The best looking in the entire town, as a matter of fact. Aang's ear caught the sound of an arguement as they drug Sokka by.

* * *

"I don't care! Reisha! That was my fucking child!" Reisha glared at Malana as the prostitute yelled defiantly at her madam. Reisha shook her head and promptly backhanded the girl sending her to the floor.

"You are a tool. You belong to me. And I'll be damned by the gods if I let my money be stolen away because you want to have some john's baby and keep it." Malana looked back up at the red headed Reisha with a hatred in her eyes. She stood up and pushed Reisha back, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Just some john? He's the Prince of my home nation! The one you stole me from when I was very little? He loved me or he wouldn't have come back?" Reisha let out a ringing laughter.

"Loved you? You're a whore. I mere plaything for his temporary amusement. A tool to be cast aside when overused!" Malana furrowed her brows her golden eyes hazed with an insane amount of hatred. She grabbed her madam and spat in her face.

"I **will** have my child back. And I **will** become the prince's wife, and the queen of Fire Nation."

With her final statement she threw the woman's head violently to the side bringing a disturbing snap. The old madam's head fell limply to the side, her eys blinking in fear. Even though the young prostitue had broken her neck she hadn't killed her like shad had wanted to. Malana frownedd. This woulnd't do for the furture Fire Empress. She walked over to the madam's desk and grabbed an ornate letter opener. She walked back over to Reisha who was moaning tears streaming down her eyes. The motionless form almost seemed to beg for mercy through moaning. Malana shook her head and kneeled over the woman who had turned her into what she was. She snalred her nose and drove the letter opened deep down into the woman's neck, ripping it first to one side then to the other. This action send a spray of blood all over the young harlot. She stood up and cleaned her hands off on her dress. "I'm getting my baby and my man back. And you can't stop me bitch."

* * *

Zuko had been shouting orders to the men most of the day. He did at one point take a water basin to the girl so she could clean the baby, and a second to wash the diaper in. In between orders, he had tried to train but he couldn't seem to focus. Now what was his purpose? To rais the child? He had to capture the avatar to reclaim his birthrite to the throne, even with the child, his son, it was now even more of a priority so his son could have the life that he deserved. He leaned against the rail of the ship and saw Uncle Iroh lumbering over to him.

"You should check on Riyo." Zuko's faced softened. Here he had only been aware of the child for a day and he had already broken the barriers of Zuko's heart. He amused his self,_ the only person that every has isn't even a day old._ He wipe the sweat from his face and looked back at the setting sun. It was a night that promised to bring a chill. He pulled a shirt on and walked down into the hull. He made his way to his room, shouting orders as he went. He walked into his room premaid scowle plastered habitually across his face. He walked in expecting to see the peasant cooing over his son then start in on him call all the names she could think of. Instead he was surprised at what he saw. Riyo and Katara both were sleeping...on the floor, Riyo curled protectivly in Katara's arms. He stared in shock.

"For the love of.." He muttered and fought back his urge to wake the wench up and yell at her for being so stubborn. _There's a damn bed no more then two feet away and she sleeps on the floor._ Earlier she had ask who's bedroom it was, when she was told, again with the monster. _Hah, thinking that I would waste my time on a filthy peasant. _A voice in the back of his mind laughed.

**_Yeah, why waste you're time on a pure peasant when you could pay for any filthy prostitute you want?_ **

He frowned at his own mind. He shook his head casting the thoughts from his mind. He bent down and took the baby carefully into this hands. He stood up again amaze at this tiny thing in which he had created. Riyo fit nicely in his hands. He was so tiny. He smile, well at least what Zuko considered a smile, to anyone else it looked more like a retarded scowl. He walked over to his bed and with his hip pushed the bed against the wall. He laid the baby down softly, then turned to the woman. He shook his head. He couldn't have her having a bad back raising the new prince. He bent down picking her up not being as care as he was with the baby. He laid her on the bed beside his son. He sighed. He was tired and the bed looked so inviting. But he scowled at the mere thought.

He walked over to his chest and pulled out his night pants. He slipped them on half heartedly and sat down in one of his chairs. He stared over at the girl, looking over her. His eyes stopped on her wrists. He cussed himself inwardly and walked over to her.

It didn't take long to bandage up both of her wrists and take his seat back at his chair. Stubbornly yet welcomingly the sleep over took him.

* * *

I'm tired. More tomorrow. I explain Sokka sick. And Katara feels funny. Malana goes insane(rather more insane)and Zuko has a temper tantrum. Goodnight fruends. 


	7. Is this the begining of something?

Hmm. Everyone hates the whore? Great that is how I inteded it. She is um how do I put this as delicately as possible...pyscotic. I can't spell. Ohhoohho It gets better. She get's what is coming to her. But you have to keep reading. Ahh chapter warnings. Attempted rape, you can guess. Um Distressed Avatar. Hmm what else. Cussin. Don't worry little ZxK action in this one..but just a lil itty bitty bit. See if you can even catch it BWAHAHA!

* * *

Katara signed and snuggled down into the warm bed. Silk on the bottom, soft warm fur on top. She smiled as she began to stir. She opened her eyes and gasp. The Fire Nation insigna was literally inches from her face. She frowned. She had forgotten about the whole incident. She pushed her self up on her elbows and looked around the bed. She started to panic when she couldn't find Riyo anywhere on the bed. She leaned over the side and looked under the bed, when she heard a scoff. She looked up and Zuko was standing over her, holding the baby.

"Looking for something?" He ask sarcasticallly. He handed her the baby and the bottle and turned.

"It's about time you woke up." He said picking up the water basins to clean and reflill them. She glared at him.

"What am I doing in this bed?" She growled. He glared at her with annoyance.

"I can't have you complaining from a bad back. You complain enough already."

"I have plenty of room to complain! I'm being held prisoner, against my will mind you, by a worthless exiled prince of the Fire Nation! NOT to mention that I am not allowed to leave **your** bedroom, and I'm not allowed to walk around except in here!" Zuko glared at her and set the basins down deciding that they could wait. Her words stung, but she wasn't going to know that.

"Better an exiled prince, than a traveling water tribe peasant who can't even protect herself." He snapped back. She glared at him, then looked down to the baby and cuddled him close to her. He was of course going back to sleep. She froze as she looked at her wrists. She looked back up at him confusion in her eyes.

"Who wrapped my wrists?"

"I did." She felt like laughing at that. He must have caught her strange look and he frowned. He slipped his armor on.

"Is there a problem with that." She snarled her nose at his cockiness.

"No, but you see I can heal myself! It was just that the blisters were a little to severe to do it all at once." He shook his head and walked out slamming the door cussing and muttering something about an ungrateful wench. She frowned and looked down at the sleeping baby. She knew that babies slept alot, she just didn't realize how much. She set him down on the bed and pulled his wrap back. She sat and looked at the small baby as he felt the security of the tight warm blanket being pulled away. Riyo stretched big then began to whimper. Katara smiled and bundled him back up, leaving his little hands out. Almost instantly his fingers went to his face and scratched it. She gasp and grabbed his hands. She frowned for a moment then let go of his hands, and tearing a piece of cloth from the hem of her skirt. She then torn that piece in half. She picked the baby's hands up and wrapped them each loosely. She smiled and pulled the fur cover of him.

After getting him settled, she looked around the room, taking in the little details. Regality was apparent and some what elegant. She thought for a second, and walked over to the door. She tested the handle. She doubted that he would have left the door unlocked but decided to try it anyway. It was unlocked.

_This is great! I can take the baby and make my escape. _Wrong. She pushed the door open just a little and stepped out. The guard that Zuko had just sent was coming around the corner behind her and saw her trying to walk down the hall in the opposite direction of him. He walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulder hard.

"Where do you think you're going? " He smirked. She looked at him wide eyed.

"Who me? I was just...uh.."

"Just nothing. Get back in there. You should be grateful that Prince Zuko is making you stay in his room." She looked at him with fear in her eyes. He grinned as he pushed her through the door.

"It's been along time since there was a girl on the ship. A pretty one at that." She gasp and slammed the door. A look in the man's eye frightened her. He looked like a rabid wolf eyeing down his prey. She hugged her self and looked around the cramped bedroom. It wasn't really cramped but being locked in it all day and night made the walls close in little by little. In this room she was safe, to an extent. Was that why he made her stay in here? Out of concern? _Hah like that arrogant bastard knows what concern is. _She stopped her thoughts before they lingered into dangerous territory.

She frowned at her predicament. Of course, she had to be the one that the Prince wanted for a nanny. The thought was kind of amusing at first then a realization hit her. He said until they find a suitable home..Then what would he do with her. She felt her eyes well with tears and her heart grew tight. _Aang Sokka, please help me...

* * *

_

The doctor was a short stubby old man. With a deep accent that spoke in broken sentences.

He looked over Sokka and reminded Aang of a mole. With the nose, and the thick glasses. The man made a sound and waddled over to the other side of the still unconcious youth. He grabbed the boy's jaw and pulled Sokka's tongue out. Aang culred his nose and peeked over the doctor's shoulder. The doctor pushed Aang back a step or two.

"NO crowd. Give room." Aang frowned at the short man. He stumbled around Sokka a little bit and turned to Aang.

"Dr. Yin want know eat funny?" the young monk stared at the doctor. How was this lunatic a doctor when he couldn't speak right.

"Huh?"

"Friend eat funny?" The avatar sighed and looked to the doctor rather large assistant in hopes of some sort of translation.

"He was asking if you friend has eaten anything outside of his routine diet, something that may have seemed odd?" Aang thought for a second. Sokka eats everything. So not very much was considered funny or odd that Sokka stuffed in his mouth. Boy was a bottomless pit. _Must have a tape worm._ Aang decided and shook his head no to answer.

"Hmm. Kingdom?" The large man shook his head and looked at the avatar.

"What kingdom."

"Water Tribe." Dr Yin nodded his head understandingly. He stuck a finger in the air as he walked around Sokka yet again. He opened Sokka's eye and nodded again.

"Yes yes. Eat lil blue old lady sell."

"I understood that!"Aang said matter of factly. "Yes, he ate some of that ladies lizard soup." The doctor once again went into a fit of nods.

"Leave Dr. Yin. Do work." The assistant took Aang's hand and led him into another room. Aang looked up at the large man with hope.

"Whats wrong?"

"The lizard that the woman uses to make soup is called a Lil Blue. To most people it is a delicacy, but most of the people of the Water Tribes, north and south, shave an algergy to it. You friend is experiencing an alergic reaction."Aang's heart sunk. Katara had eaten an entire pot of it herself.

"Do they all act like that?" He said trying to hide the worry in his voice. "Cause another of my friends, his sister, ate just as much and she's water tribe to, and she's gone missing, and we think that she has been kidnapped, and if she's having an allergic reaction then she might die, and if we don't get to her in time that would be horrible, and I would never forgive myself becaus she's like my bestfriend and Sokka in there would probably try to kill me, then on top of that I wouldn't have any one to practice my bending with and I'll never master water bending in time and the whole world could be destroyed."

The young monk stopped to take a breath but before he could continue going the assistant stopped him.

"If you would let me finish. No, every person has a different level of allergy to it. In some cases it can be very severe even life threatening, with the frothing at the mouth, in and out of conciousness, random twiches and convulsions. Like your friend in there has, or it can be very minor, a headache maybe some dizziness. And can be anywhere inbetween." Aang's hearing had stopped after 'like your friend' and he lost it. Glowing and all. The assistant just looked on as the avatar tried to reel in his feelings. Dr. Yin walked out and shook his head.

"OH stop. Much better. Not bad as thought first.Two weeks." Aang regained control and looked at the tiny Doctor.

"He'll be better in two weeks? That's great. That means you can give us medicine and we can go look for Katara."

"No. Two weeks supervision. Third week go."

"But we've"

"Doctor Yin orders. No leave."

* * *

Malana roamed through the street an over confident air to her. She walked down to the dock where the boats were aligned.

"This one will do. Peachy." She chirped and cut the rope jumping in. She rowed a little out to sea then threw her head to the side eyeing widely a fish that had splashed She slapped the water with her open palm.

"DON't MOCK ME!"

* * *

Katara stood up. She proceeded on a routine througout the day. Riyo wakes, she feeds, she changes. Then she would play with him, not that you could play with one so small very much, until he fell back to sleep.

She walked over to a shelf that had a few old tattered books piled on it. She blew the dust off of one and picked it up. She flipped through the pages then put the book back on the shelf. If that damn man didn't give her something to do to tie up her time when Riyo was alseep she would go positively stir crazy.

Of course she could take a nap, but after the comment the guard had made, that wasn't an option. She would wait to sleep till he came back. She couldn't believe she was actually having to wait for a man to go to bed before she would. She understood it, but couldn't believe it.

She sat down on the edge of the bed being careful not to wake the baby. She began to braid and unbraid her hair to pass the time, while letting her mind wander.

_Didn't Iroh say that Zuko was going to watch me handle the baby? Maybe Zuko doesn't like children? That's a shame. Waste of man. Wonder how Aang and Sokka are holding up? Bet they haven't even noticed. Wrists are completely healed, no thanks to the prince. But he did try to help it was a nice jester, IT WAS NOT, he only did that because he had enough sense to know that a person can't handle a baby with hurt wrists._

She groaned. She had given herself a peircing head ache, and her throat felt like it was stuffed full of fur. She stood up and walked over to the door peeking out at the guard.

"What!" He barked. She bit her lip.

"I don't feel so well. Can I have a drink? And can you ask ...Prince Zuko to come, I have something to ask of him." The guard nodded pushed the door shut. Had her head not been hurting so bad maybe she would have tried to make an escape, but not without the baby. She sat down in one of the chairs. The one with it's back to the door. A tap came at the door which rather shocked her. But only half thinking she bid the guest enter thinking it to be Zuko. She sighed and started to get up but froze. She heard the door shut and lock. She turned around and stared wide eyed at the guard.

"Oh god." She muttered under her breath. He walked towards her. She moved her hand out to the baby's washing water and covered the man in it. It didn't stop him. So she froze it. But with all the oils from the baby it didn't stay that way long. She darted under the man's legs and grabbed the door handle. She jerked on it and felt something tear in her shoulder. The man was either getting very angry or sickeningly aroused.

"Get away from me!" She screamed and ran to the other side of the room, trying desperatly to get to the broad swords that decorated the wall. But just short of reaching them the man grabbed her hair. She fought and fought. She finally opened her mouth and let out a blood curtiling scream. The guard was shocked by this, but covered her mouth forcefully.

"Shut you're mouth." He growled. He jerked as he head the baby Riyo start to cry his normal bottom of the lungs bloody-murder scream.

And screaming like that does not go unheard. Down the hall Iroh appeared out of his room after hearing what he thought was a woman's scream.Following the scream was the cries of his grandnephew. His eyes grew wide. A soldier had also heard and was coming down the hall to see just what the racket was. Iroh turned to him

"GO GET PRINCE ZUKO!" The old man yelled and ran heavily to his nephews room. He tired to open the door to find that it was locked. The guard had the key. He heard strained muffled screams and begging mixed in with the childs heart breaking bellows. Zuko came running down the stairs and found his uncle trying to get into his room and the guard no where in sight. He ran over to the door and tried it. Then something horrifying happened. Riyo's crying suddenly stopped. His key was on deck and he didn't think he had time to fetch it. No telling what could happen in that span. He thought and placed his hands against the metal door. Flames burst forth from his hands and made the door grow hotter and hotter turning red. He then kicked the door down. The guard had wrestled Katara to the groudn and was preciding to rip her clothes. Zuko grabbed the guard round the neck , flames still in his hand. He threw the man back to his uncle and a handful of others including the Captain and Lt. Jee.

Zuko looked frantically over to his son. The baby had been covered completely up by the heavy fur.He tore the fur back and grabbed up the baby.

Katara pushed her self up off of the floor and ran to Zuko's side. With out saying a word she grabbed the baby from his hands. She took all of the blankets off and turned the baby over where his stomach was in her hand. Tears streamed from her eyes as she vigorlessly rubbed the baby's tiny back. She felt her breath start to catch in her throat as a minute passed. Finally with a hack and a sputter, Riyo began screaming again. Katara laughed through her tears and brought the baby to her shoulder cradling him between her shoulder and her chin. Zuko stared in disbelief as the woman save his child. A tear slid down his cheek but was quickly wiped away. He put his hand on Katara's shoulder, that was exposed from the attack. She turned to him with a warm smile.

"He's alive." She cried. Zuko, who should have be smiling as well stared at her. He took the baby from her and turned to his Uncle.

"See to her. Put him down in a holding cell. I'll deal with him later."Iroh nodded himself crying as he had come to close to losing the only grandnephew he might ever have.He took Katara gently by the arm and led her off.

Zuko looked down at the child and pulled him up close. He almost lost him. That peasant...woman saved him with out him telling her to. He sat down in a chair and looked at the small child who had found his security and drifted back to sleep on his father's chest.

"Iwill notlose you. Surprising for nearly eighteen years I managed, now I don't think I could live without you." He said into the childs ear softly. He stood up refusing to let himself lay the child down on the bed. He looked around the room. A little blood was pooled where the guard had Katara pinned down, and pieces of her clothing were strewn all over. By the looks of the room she had used her bending against him then tried to get to the broad swords. He held Riyo with one arm as he picked up a piece of the girl's dress.

He walked over to his chest and pulled out a suit of clothes. They were his, but unless she wanted to wear hers, which left most of her exposed, or go naked she would have to get over it. Zuko stopped himself as he felt his anger grow. _How dare that incolent bastard try to force himself upon a **guest** and then try and take my son's life?_ He pushed that back.

Baby in hand, he walked down to where Uncle Iroh had taken Katara. He handed her the clothes.

"You'll need these. Did he hurt you?" Zuko ask his eyes narrowing locking on hers. She shook her head looking down to the ground. He looked over her, her face was red and bruises were starting to form there and in some of the places her skin shown through the tears in her clothes. He shook his head and handed the baby to his uncle.

"You're lying." Was all his said a blasing hatred in his voice as he turned his back and left. His destination known though untold.

He threw the door open and walked in. The guard stood staring the shorter prince in his eyes. He was proud of himself. Not for long. The prince brought a swift kick to his knee, buckling it back and causing the man to fall foward on his hands and knees.

"You think it was funny! Did you amuse youself? You sorry excuse of a creature." He yelled bringing his leg up with a jerk landing his heal on target throwing the man backwards, blood spilling from his nose.

Fire danced in Zuko's golden eyes as he grabbed the man's neck.

"You sick bastard. You tried to rape **_my_** guest, but you couldn't do that with my son making so much noise."His hand gripped the man's neck the veins bulging and beating with the power of the man's pulse. He tightened his hand again, but this time the tighter his hand became the hotter it got. The man began to flail feeling his skin start to sizzle underneath the prince's hand. But this didn't stop Zuko. He hadn't ever taken a life himself, but he was rather enjoying this. The pain this man caused to his son and ...the girl. Blood soon ran over Zuko's fingers and down his arm. It was finished as the man vomitted blood and gurgled. The prince dropped him and shook his hand free of the blood.

He went back to where his uncle and the girl were. She was sitting on the floor in the clothes he had given her, shivering nearly uncontrolably. He knelt down in front on her on his knees and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He paid the price." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and she jerked flinging her arms around him. She held onto him tight and cried into his strong shoulder. He looked up at his uncle then back to the girl.

"Thank you.." She sobbed. He couldn't hold it back any longer. He hugged her tight and shook his head.

"No..thank you."

* * *

Ah there you go. Everything I promised. I think. Oh and no that wasn't the climax of the story. I still have a lot of hell planned for this couple. Remember crazy stalker prostitute. YAY R&R 


	8. Schitzophrenia

crying I love you all soo much. Ok I'm done. But you reviewers...I don't know what to say by..damn I love you guyses. But you what really jiggles my jello, the fact that the people create a show but they don't make enough new episodes to last an entire season, or they do and they love to torture their fans, by playing rerun after rerun after only showing maybe two or three new episodes. Yack. Okay here it is. More hell. Another dose of insanity via Malana. And a suprise ending. ( that some of you might want to kill me over. Hehe BWHAHA)

* * *

Katara sat on the bed staring as Zuko milled around his room. She looked down at Riyo who was going at his bottle greedily. She didn't understand. He had thanked her, the other evening after the horrible incident. But she didn't do anything. He was the one that kept her from being...

She looked back up at him and he was staring at her. He had been doing that alot. He had forbidden her to go anywhere without him or his uncle at her side and she was to stay where he was. She looked down at the ground, she felt like she was even more of a prisoner now. But she did get to see more of the ship. But Zuko hadn't allowed her to go on deck yet. She took the bottle from Riyo and laid him on her shoulder and patted his back.

Zuko looked over at her. He couldn' t stay in his room all day. He wanted to train. He had yet to figure out what his plan was. He could use this girl for bait, but only cowards have to use a woman to catch a man, muchless a boy. But still, if it came to last resorts it was a rather good idea. He looked back over at the girl.

"We're going on deck." She wanted to smile but she knew better. She wasn't happy on this tin can, but the fresh air would be a nice change from the dusty smell of the rest of the hull and the masculine smell of this room. She stood up and looked at him. She bundled Riyo back up and hugged him to her. Zuko started to walk from the door, which some of his men had fixed, but looked back. She wasn't moving.

"Girl! Are you coming?" She glared up at him.

"MY name is NOT girl! It's Katara! Get it right." The prince glared back at her.

"Inncolent woman. I will call you whatever the hell I please. I call you by girl, you will answer."

She growled and looked away.

"I ought to through you into the ocean." She mumbled as he started to walk off. He turned and glared at her. He walked over very close looking down at her.

"What was that? Care to speak up?" She closed her eyes tight and kicked him in the shin.

"I said, I should throw you OVERBOARD!" She growled and looked up at him. He wasn't very happy. He grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her along, being more careful with her then he would have been because she still had the child.

* * *

Malana stopped paddling with her hands and looked around. She was in the middle of nowhere getting nowhere fast.

_Where the hell am I going?_

_**After you husband.**_

**You dumb ass he doesn't love you and he's not going to be your husband**

_Yes HE DOES and YES HE WILL_

**You don't even know where he is. **

_**He's on a ship.**_

**Oh my god.**

_Yes he's on a ship and he's headed..._

She stood up on the small raft and looked around. She put her finger in her mouth and pulled it out holding it up in the air.

"That way!" She shrieked and pointed.

_NOW Zuko you will be mine._

_**Bitch back off he's mine**_

_Nuh uh._

_**Yuh huh.**_

**Would you two shut up. We are all it the same body.

* * *

Katara stepped out onto the deck and closed her eyes. The warm sun kissed her face and a cooling cross breaze dance in her hair. It was athe first time she was actually glad to have the sun beating down on her. She also realized that she missed sleeping under the stars with her brother and Aang. How she missed them. The stupid remarks that her brother would make, the shy way Aang would comfort her and that goofy grin that always graced his face.**

She opened her eyes and found a pair of golden ones staring back at her.

"What are you doing?" She furrowed her brows and took a couple steps back. He was too close.

"I was trying to enjoy the smell of fresh air instead of a sweaty nasty man, if that is alright with you! Just because I'm your prisoner doesn't mean that I have to be miserable about everything, or is that how you would rather have it!" He glared at her and shook his head. He turned around and walked to the railing.

_Stupid girl. Who does she think she is? I am not nasty. I'm a prince. Prince's are never nasty. _He turned and glared back at her. She had moved over and was sitting next to Iroh who was as usual drinking tea. _Well at least that old fool will keep her out of my way._ He said taking his shirt off as the officer he had chosen to spar with appeared.

Katara rather enjoyed talking with Iroh. If she had to be stuck on this ship, she was glad she was stuck on it with him. He was such a jolly old man, and took a real pride in his nephew.

"He's very powerful. You should watch." He said with a glint in his eye. He had seen something the other night that neither of the two stubborn hard headed teens would ever admitt. They needed one another. Zuko needed someone to confide in and trust, and the girl was in need of a 'knight in shining armor' so to speak. Or rather a knight in red and brown armor but it was all the same.

"Let me hold Riyo. To much time with a woman isn't right for a growing boy." Katara smiled and handed the baby to Iroh. He was right the baby was growing. He was getting fat. Her smile faded. She thought she knew alot about babies. And she had found herself wondering why Riyo didn't wake up several times a night.

She thought there might have been something wrong so the last night she had stayed awake, unbeknownst to Zuko. He was asleep again on the chair, which made her feel slightly guilty. But only slightly it was his idea for her to sleep there in the first place. But Riyo did wake up and several times. The first time she had started to pull him over to her when she heard Zuko get up out of his chair. She froze not knowing what to expect or what he was doing. He walked over and picked the baby up takinng him back to the chair. She had just laid there staring at the insignia. She heard Riyo suckling his bottle and Zuko talking to him softly. She couldn't here just what, but she learned something about the prince. He wasn't as hard-core as he wanted everyone to think.

She shook her head, shaking the trance from her eyes and looked over at Iroh, who was laughing and bouncing the baby gently on his knee. It seemed odd to her that the old war general and the exiled prince of the Fire Nation to take such to a baby that had been abandoned by its mother. She would have first thought they would have just dumped it into the ocean, no bigger than he was.

"Miss?" Iroh ask looking at her. She had fazed out again. She blushed and smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Iroh smiled. He was so understanding.

"I said, since the whole ordeal maybe you should learn some evasive manuvers nad self defense." She nodded. It was probably a good idea.

"I'll do that as soon as I set foot a free woman." She said assuringly only to get a stern look and a shake of the head from Iroh.

"Why wait so long. Zuko is an expert. I'm sure he could teach you." She looked at him as if he had just told her that she had a giant bug on her face.

"You're kidding right?"

"No?"

"I'm not going to let that egotistical, arrogant, pampered, hateful prince teach me anything!" She said crossing her arms .Iroh smiled at her and looked over her head.

"What did you call me?" She took in a breath and looked up to see the prince standing over her. She turned around and stood up.

"You heard me, why are you asking?" She hissed sarcastically.He glared at his uncle.

"What did you say?" Iroh gave a very innocent look and made Riyo do a little dance.

"Nothing, but maybe you could help her learn some moves." This made the prince furious.

"AND WASTE MY TIME! ON the likes of a woman who doesn't know which end is UP?" Katara's frown deepened and she pulled some of the ocean water to her and soaked the prince. He turned and glared at her. His hand lit fire and the water steamed off of him. Katara's eyes got wide._ Wow, that's a kinda sexy trick. _She shook her head mentally slapping herself. _GIRL! Shut up. You've been on this boat toooo long. Your delusional._ She looked back at the princec in time to duck a fist.

"You bastard! You could have hit me!" He smiled, a mischevious air to him.

"That was the point. And you first lesson."

* * *

Aang grumbled as he walked along the streets of Puo'an. He kicked a rock. It had only been a week, and while Sokka had finally woken up and was starting to get better, Katara was still out there somewhere. He tried to reason with himself. That maybe she met a man and feel desperatly in love and decided to run away with him. Maybe she had taken up in a monestary and had went on a spiritual quest. Maybe she had joined the geishas. He shook his head. No, none of that was anything she would do. He missed her. He was worried. And what was worst she could be hurt or bleeding somewhere and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

* * *

She stumbled back after Zuko landed a hard hit. She fell down on her back and looked up at him as he towered over her.

"Ready to give it up little girl." He said through panting. He was sweating and was getting a pretty good work out. She growled at him and brought one leg up and kicked it out hitting home. Zuko let out a string of curses as he doubled over laying his forehead on the deck. Katara scrambled to her feet, trying to keep herself from laughing. Iroh covered his mouth as the girl ran over and took the baby from him sitting down right beside the general. Zuko pushed him self up and stood. The first step he took caused him to stumble. He caught himself and looked up at Katara.

"Oh now you've done it little girl. I'll get you back. But I have to say that was pretty good." He said in a strained voice.

* * *

Alrighty then, There it is and the next will be up shortly. 


	9. Dance with me

Okay, I was really tired when I wrote this. It's a stupid chapter. No change of scene, like the others. Only Z and K. But the next chapter will be fun. Promiz.Umm yeah just read it, and grit through it

* * *

Katara sighed and leaned over the rail. It had been a week since she had landed the cheap shot. She smiled, it was funny though. Zuko had trained a little less and found himself taking more and more care of Riyo. It gave her a little time to herself. Not that it was very good for her. Sure, she would pratice her bending and enjoy the sun, but she always found herself missing the others. Lately something different had begun to bother her. Her heart was sore, she was tired. She just wanted to go back to the south pole find her someone who would just hold her. She knew that given the opportunity Aang, would but he was the avatar. He had more important things ahead of him. Sokka, he was her brother, and he wasn't the kind of company that she truly yearned for. She figured it was being on this ship with a constant danger always around her.

She smiled at the sun as it began to set casting the blazing flames of purple and red over the water. She looked down at the water seeing tiny fish swimming around the almost motionless ship. The crew were gathering the deck for something they called music night. She had heard two seperate opinions. Zuko's being that it was a waste of time and a foolish goings on. Iroh's being very different. It was a time of fun for the men to forget that they were home sick. The first weeks she was there she could hear the music but never got to watch.

Tonight Zuko was going to allow her to stay on deck while the men made fools of themselves. Zuko stood behind his uncle hold Riyo. Katara shook her head. He looked likke a statue.

"Lighten up." She said and took the baby from Zuko sitting down infront of him, next to Iroh.

"Oh, Miss Katara. You get to join us." She nodded and looked up at Zuko.

"Only because the warden permitted it this once." Zuko shot her a death glare. Iroh listen and swayed as the music began to play. The men were already drinking and having 'fun'.

Zuko snorted and walked to the bow of the ship. She watched him.

_What is he so afraid of? Why does he not want to have fun?_ She looked down at the baby. A shimmer of gold had started to replace his blue eyes. She frowned and looked at the baby close. She looked back up to Zuko and caught his profile, on the good side.

"Oh my god..." She whispered her jaw going slack. She looked over to Iroh who was singing. Iroh caught her stare and looked at her.

"Would you.." She ask looking over at Zuko. Iroh grinned and took the baby. "Go." Wow this was turning out better then he had planned. He didn't have to do a thing, they were going to find each other on there own. Katara pushed herself up and walked over to the prince.

She leaned on the rail next to him looking out over the water. The stars danced as the waves rippled and hit the ship. She didn't look at him when she spoke.

"So why didn't you tell me to begin with?" He turned to look at her then looked back out to the water his face hard as stone.

"Tell you what?" She turned to look at him. The venom in his voice no longer scared her, in fact she didn't hear it at all. She waited till he looked at her.

"That Riyo was yours." He narrowed his eyes. He turned his glare back to his uncle. She couldn't believe him. He didn't believe she was smart enough to catch the very disticnt family features. She touched his hand softly.

"I figured it out on my own. So that's why you thanked me? I didn't just save the life of a child, I saved the life of your child." Zuko looked at her.

"Shut up and leave me alone." She almost felt hurt, but she kinda expected it. She wasn't going to just leave him alone, that would be way to easy. She had an idea and she was going to make him even madder. She grabbed his pony tail and starting walking back towards Iroh.

"WOMAN! What are you doing! " Zuko yelled grabbing his pony base. She smiled as he squirmed.

"You are going to dance with me." She stated.

"You're dragging me to DANCE!" She nodded.

"Well your hair is coming, if your body wants to follow that's fine too." She smiled. She stopped as they came to the place were two drunks were dancing with each other. The prince was very pissed. She smiled at him. The drum started her rhythm. The musicians seen what she was trying to do and stiffled their laughter. Iroh smiled and urged the musicians to play something playful.

Zuko stared at her. Was she drunk too? Her body moved like fluid and her eyes glimmered their blue depths piercing his golden orbs. As she turned he watched her muslces move under his old training gi. He couldn't tear his eyes from her. She turned and looked at him with a smile. She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Dance. Have some fun!" She laughed. He pulled back and shook his head. She smiled and shook her head. She loved to dance. This music was so much different then back home. So lively, and without the hinderanceof her parka she could really move. She threw her head back and let out a large laugh as the music stopped.

Zuko shook his head and took Riyo into his arms walking back to the hull.

"Idiot." She glared at him. He was truly to old for his own good. She caught up with him her face stern.

"Listen! You are so uptight! You can't even put your worries aside for a minute! You need to learn to relax!" She scolded. A look in his eyes and he turned to her, shocked her. A look of isolation.

"You need to learn to mind you own damn business and your place." He said and walked down into the hull. She stared at him.

"FINE! Live your life in misery! You only bring it on yourself!" She yelled after him. She growled and walked back over sitting next to Iroh. _What a great way to raise a baby_ She thought sarcastically. Iroh shook his head the blush in his cheeks bright.

"Don't worry about Prince Zuko."

"Worry? I don't worry about people who I have no intrest in protecting."

"He's been through alot and is afraid to open up."

"I can see that." She huffed crossing her arms. Iroh laughed and took another sip of his 'tea'.

"He just needs someone to confide in. It used to be me, but every since he got old enough for women...well I guess he's gotten to big." The old man smiled. Katara shook her head. He was drunk. Maybe this could prove helpful.

"I wouldn't think a man like him could keep a woman around." Iroh shook his head.

"He doesn't. He gets one when he needs one. Then when he's done, poof! " Katara stared at Iroh. _You mean to tell me, that Zuko visits..._ She frowned. It wasn't any of her business. Like he had said. She stood up and walked back down to the room they shared. She didn't know why but that changed the way she looked at Zuko. She walked in the door.

Zuko was washing little Riyo off in the water basin. He looked up at her then back dowdn to the baby. She leaned against the door.

"So, who's his mother?" Katara ask just wondering how much of the truth he would tell her. He looked up at her and shook his head.

"When I decide that you need to know I will tell you."

* * *

Wow. that was a stupid chapter. But I'm allowed one, arent I? Nexxt chapter is think I'm going to set another week off and the coming together starts. Sokka gets better and they start looking. Oh before I forget Zuko gets Katara back, my FAVORITEpart of thewhole story.blah blah I headache. Bye 


	10. So that's why

Hello again. yes I updated three times in one day. But I had build up backed up. SO okay. Warnings cussin. more insanity. A little tiny tempermental outburst. and this is the building fondation of KxZ smiles and winks

* * *

Aang paced back and forth in front of the doctor's house. Today Sokka was supposed to be released. Today they would finally get to go find Katara.

Sokka walked out rubbing his head.

"I'm glad I'm finally out of there. That doc's a quack." Aang nodded and grabbed Sokka's arm.

"We need to go find Katara."

"What was wrong with me."

"The lizard soup, and the water tribe people don't mix. Katara is allergic as well no tellinng what she's having to go through, or who has her or anything."

"Look." Sokka said grabbing Aang's shoulders. "Katara is a strong girl. She always has been. I got over this whole thing, I know she will and probably already has. She knows that you have a duty to take care of. Where ever she is or who ever she is with she's going to be headed towards the Earth Kingdom, becaus she knows that is where we are headed. She will find us, or we will find her. Okay." Sokka said sounding very unlike himself.

"Besides that it's already dark, we'll head out first thing in the morning."

* * *

Katara sat down on the chair Zuko normally used as a bed. She watched him finish bathing the child and transfer him ove to the bed where he dried him off. Katara felt her stomach twist. _Was that the bed where he had entertained his ladies? Had she been sleeping in the same bed that Zuko had had sex in with so many different woman?_ She felt vomit in her throat. She would have rather not thought about that. She looked as Zuko handled the baby with care. He had been watching her, and had learned alot. Soon he wouldn't need her anymore. What then?Was she to be tossed aside like one of his whores, or thrown into the ocean for shark food? She didn't want to leave. She felt as if she had as much responsiblity, and right to the baby as he had. Sure, he was the actual father, but she had been with the baby since he was a day old. Riyo was hers. 

"Are you done staring at me, girl." She frowned and looked away from him.

"Yes I am, **boy**." She hissed.

He stared at her. Was she trying to be sarcastic or smart? Either way it wasn't amusing. He walked with Riyo till he drifted off to sleep. As normal, Zuko laid the baby closest to the wall, Katara would join the baby soon. He turned and looked at the girl again, finding her looking at him with a disgusted look on her face.

"What?" She looked away. This angered him further. He walked over to where she sat and put his hands on eitheer on the armrests and looked into her eyes.

"Does something about me disgust your highness?" He glared at her. She looked at him her cold eyes deep and full of emptiness.

"Almost everything." He nodded. He expected that.

"Then why were you trying to get me to dance?" She curled up her nose and turned away. The truth was she didn't know. He narrowed his eyes.

"Look, I am not proud of what I am, but I am proud as hell of who I am. Nothing can change that, especially the opinion of so snotty little brat like you." He said and stood up. She glared at him.

"SNOTTY! Listen here, oh high and mighty, you don't know a damn thing about me! YOU are the worst case of self delusion I have ever seen! You think that you are gorgeous! Are you to vain to find a woman to stay with so you have to pay them off?" She gasp as her tongue ahd gotten away with her. His body flared up in flames but retreated as fast as they came. He turned and looked at her the look of pure hatred in his eyes. He pulled her up from the chair and backed her against the wall.

"Think you're smart don't you. So you figured it out. Clever girl." She backed to the wall feeling the cold steel against her finger tips. She looked up into those intense golded orbs. His face jsut inches from hers and the heat radiating from his body sent a chill down her spine.

"You want to know why I pay for those women? Look at me. You basically said it yourself. I'm not a hansome man. I have no time to keep a woman happy, nor the time to find one. I have a mission, and when tensions run high, I buy my way out of it. Lots of nights I have wonder briefly if there would ever be one to catch me. But who would want to? So next time you start making assumtions, get all you facts straight, little girl, because next time I might not be so willing to control my temper." He hissed viciously. He turned and walked out of the room ordering her to go to bed. She fell to her knees cupping her head in her hands. She had never imagined. She always thought of him as some hot-headed, arrogant, pampered palace brat, whose daddy gave a whole fleet of soldiers for him to play army. She looked up at the door. An almost surprised look graced her face.

"He's human." She muttered and stood back up. She walked over to the chair turning it so that she could watch the baby. She was not going to sleep in that bed. She couldn't degrade herself like that anymore. Her mind wandered, and led to dangerous territory.

_He's just like any other man. He needs to have the power the control. He doesn't expect to please the woman just his self, no better then that fucking guard! _She shut her eyes tight as she had brought back painful memories she would rather have forgotten. She looked at the door wondering when he was going to return. She sighed and stood up walking over to the door and peeking out. He was standing only a couple feet away leaning against the wall venting. She stepped out and cleared her throat. Angry eyes falshed onto her.

"What do you want?" She couldn't believe she was going to do this. She was already mentally kicking herself.

"Look Prince Zuko, I'm sorry. It isn't any of my business. It's your private life." She said looking at the ground. She heard him snort. God, how she hated it when he did that! She kept her clam even though she wanted to start yelling at him again. She turned to walk off but stopped.

"Oh yeah, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Maybe instead of you finding a woman, one will find you." With that she walked back into their room. She walked in and sat down i the cahir. Her heart was pounding bruises into her lungs.She was mentally scolding her self. He mind was telling her to beat the hell out of him and make a break for the deck, but her heart, her stupid heart, was telling her to find out more about him. _How much can there be to him? He's really kinda shallow._

She looked up as he walked back in the room. He looked up at her and frowned.

"I thought I told you to go to bed." She nodded.

"I'm gonna sleep on the chair. You can have your bed back. Besides Riyo is your son, he should learn who he will be sharing the bed with once I'm gone." Zuko felt his jaw go slack, then clamp shut.

"I get it. You think that this bed is where business is carried out." She didn't look at him, jsut sunk down into the chair to get comfortable.

"Well your wrong. You and Riyo are the only ones who have ever laid on my bed much less slept in it. Hell the two of you are really the only ones allowed into my room." He growled. He walked over to his chest and pulled out his night clothes. She turned and started to say something but the words disappeared as he took his shirt off, his back to her. She couldn't help but stare at his perfectly toned back. He turned and caught her staring. She blushed blood red and turned back around holding her eyes tight shut. _OH MY GOD KATARA! NO NOT HIM NOT ME NOT THIS!

* * *

_

Malana leaned over the boat. She had only packed enough food and water for a week and it had almost been three weeks. Going by the rule of threes she only had a week left before she starved. She looked at the water and jerked back seeing a monster looking back at her. She gasp and looked around. _They're following me_

_**Who?**_

_The little monsters. There here._

**She's fucking lost it.**

_**No she may be right? I feel like we're being watched.**_

_Yes, they're everywhere. I can feel them. _She began thrashing wildly trying to get the small mosters off of her. The were tearing into her flesh, wanting to consume her.

_Please! Help me!_

_**I'm trying! I'm trying!**_

**Oh my god. I am not in this body. And here I thought I was insane.

* * *

**

Katara woke up a few hours later and looked over at the bed. Zuko's bare back was to her and she blusehd remembering the incident from earlier. She she stood up quietly and walked over peeking at the prince and his heir. Zuko was holding the baby close to him his arm protectively around the small child. The baby was fatter and big enough now he didn't have to be bundled up so much. She had made him a small shirt and pants out of her old dress. So now he looked like a little man. She smiled. She put a hand gently on Zuko's shoulder to support her weight. She leaned over him and kissed Riyo on his forehead. She stood back up being careful not to wake the prince. She looked at the two for a moment then pulled the fur up over Zuko's exposed shoulder and went back to her chair.

* * *

Okay did everyone catch the part where Katara said Riyo was hers? VERY important. Oh yeah I guess I lied. I didn't put the pay back in this chapter.NO pay back yet will be in next chapter, and the one after that is a conflict of intrests. hope you liked it let me know 


	11. The Storm

Okay long chapter. Umm yeah pay back. Ah and Oh warnings: blood, cussin, um agonizing pain, and a small little bitty playful inuendo. enjoy

* * *

Katara opened her eyes sleepily. She looked around the room. Zuko and the baby were both gone. Sh took a deep breath and let it out jaggedly. She stood up and stretched. She had a weird dream, good, but weird. She flet a connection between Zuko all of the sudden. She hated it, but it was comforting. She rubbed her eyes. She was so confused. She shook her head and straightened out her hair.

She walked out and found Iroh in the dining room drinking his usual cup of morning tea. He had Riyo in his arms. It was a wonder that the old man hadn't tried to give the baby some tea. She smiled and looked around.

"Where is the monster at this morning?" She said smiling. Iroh looked up at her with a chuckle. He had noticed that Zuko had walked up behind her.

"Oh I don't know I think that he's on deck sparring." The old man lied. Zuko smiled. He walked right up behind Katara. He had been planning on how to get her back. He had to stay out of the way of her feet and get her hands restrained so she wouldn't drown him. He wrapped his arms tight around her, pinning her arms to her side. He smiled and looked at her neck as she started to thrash. He saw his opening. He bit down on her neck hard.

"OWW!" With that she went into even more wild kicking until she she felt soft lips and warm breath against her ear.

"I told you I would get you back, little girl." He whispered in her ear and let her go. She turned around and started to kick him but he had expected that and steppedout of the way.

"You bastard that hurt!" He looked at her coyly.

"Did you expect it to feel good?" She gasp and blushed madly and turned her back to him sitting down. He smiled in victory, taking Riyo and walked out to join the captain on deck.

Katara ate her breakfast and made idle chat with Iroh. He was such a jolly old man. Reminded her of the man that always tried to get Gran Gran to marry him. This brought a smile to her face. She stood when she finished and excused her self.

She walked out onto the deck seeing Zuko, armor and all, standing with the Captain and a handful of crew members. A strong breeze blew past Katara and brought a chill to her. She looked out at the sky. Black and dark blue covered the horizon. Flashes of lightning were awe inspiring even from such a distand. She walked over to stand next to Zuko. He noticed her presance and handed her the baby.

"Take Riyo and get below. A bad storm is coming." She hugged the baby into her as another strong gust a wind blew across the ship, causing her to loose her balance. A pair of strong hands caught her. Zuko helped her to steady herself and put his arm aroudn her shoulder.

"Lock everything down!" Zuko shouted and walked her over to the door. She looked up at him.

"What about you?" He looked at her with a stern face.

"Get down below. I will come and get you when the storm has past." He turned to walk off but she grabbed his hand firmly.

"What about YOU!" She yelled as the wind began it's mournful howl. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'll be fine." He pushed her back and pulled the door shut. She turned as a hand landed on her shoulder. She gave out a sigh of relief seeing Iroh.

"Come on Katara." He grabbed her arm and the went down into the hull. She felt useless. She could help and he knew it. She was the waterbender. And a good one at that. A little storm didn't scare her.

Just as that last thought entered her head the entire ship jolted to one side. The wind sounded even more menacing as it beat against the steel. She could feel the water started to rock the large ship.

The crash of a lightning strike jerked the baby Riyo out of his plesant state and into a fit of screams.Katara held him tight trying to calm his cries. The sound was terrifiying. The rain came down in a continuous stream. She could hear the rain start it's beating on the front of the ship and work it's way back. A powerful wave hit the side and jolted it yet again. She steadied herself and looked at Iroh.

The short man looked green. The ship had been rocking and jolting back and forth for several minutes. Katara wanted to help. She knew she could. She handed the baby to Iroh and started towards the door.

"Katara, don't." Iroh said with a very parent-like look. She shook her head.

"They need my help."

"You don't know what's going on out there. How do you know?" He was pleading with her. Something inside her told her to go anyway. She looked at him then went up to the door. She heard the men shouting. One voice stood out to her.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" It was Zuko. Another wave was about to hit. She braced herself against the wall and closed her eyes tight. This one was worse then the others. She opened her eyes when she heard shouting.

"Pull him up men!" She cracked open the door and peeked out. The rain immediatly foudn her and began stinging her eyes and face. She looked over and saw Zuko, the captian, and some of the men pullin on a rope. The were pulling up a man that had went overboard, catching the rope on his way. Katara looked vak and another wave was about to crash down on them. She pushed the door shut. And braced herself again. She opened the door again. The man they were pulling up had made it but where was Zuko. The captain was leaning over the ship trying to throw the rope out to the prince, who bobbed in the water fighting the waves and the torrent that tried to pull him under. The last wave had caught them off guard and claimed Zuko as it's prize. The men were slipping as the water on the deck hindered them. Katara had to help.

She shut the door tight behind her so no water could run down into the hull, or at least as little as possible. She squinted her eyes as the rain pounded down on her. She brought her hands up and threw them to the side taking all the water on the deck with them. She ran over to the ledge. Zuko was loosing the fight. There was all sorts of debris around him some from the ship other from the water that had been stired up with the storm. She concentrated hard, keeping her mind off the tiny needles of the storm. She tried to pull the water that surrounded Zuko to her. She strained as a bead of sweat rolled down her temple. It was working. But the prince was having a hard time staying surfaced.

She had to hurry. She put a little more effort into it and brought the large mound of water closer to the ship. The storm and torrent grew wilder, almost as if the sea was frantic for Zuko to belong in its depths. She couldn't move to grab his hand.

"MEN! GRAB THE PRINCE AND PULL HIM ON BOARD! I CAN'T KEEP THIS UP MUCH LONGER!" She yelled. Her amrs were starting to ache. The men did as she ordered. Once they had his arm she dropped the water. But something was wrong. As the water dropped a weight seemed to pull aggressively on the prince's leg. She looked over the railing. Blood was pouring down his leg and into the water. An old chain had wrapped itself around his leg and was refusing to let go. The prince was doing what he could to get the chain from his leg, but if he struggled to much his men might drop him back to the water.

The mens' hands were slick from the rain as was the deck. Katara grabbed onto Zuko and tried to help. But themore they pulled the more open his leg began and the more blood gushed from it. She looked at the chain it was pulled tight. It was attached to something. _If we keep pulling on him, we'll rip his leg off. _She was breathing heavily. Between theh strom, the bending, and the pulling she was beginning to feel the unforgiving punishemnt of sleeping on that damned chair.The storm had died down, but only for a while. She looked at the sky. She had a break in the storm and only had maybe a few minutes. She let go of Zuko. He grabbed at her with his free arm. She could see the fear in his eyes. It made her heart tear to pieces. She had and idea.

"Let him go!" She ordered the men. But they looked at her like she had gone insane. She frowned deep.

"I SAID LET HIM GO! IF we keep pulling we'll kill him!" She yelled. Reluctantly the men let go of the prince's arm. She heard the splash. _Now or never Katara._ She coached herself. She backed up a few paces then ran full force diving over the rail into the water, before the captain could catch her. She brought her self up right and let her eyes adjust to the stinging salt water. She saw him. He was panicing! He was thrashing violently and kicking trying hard to get the chain from his leg. She swam as hard as she could over to him. She grabbed his face and made him look at her. He calmed down, a little. She pulled him to the surface so he could get air.

"Try to stay top water." She said and dove back down. She felt along his leg and felt where the chain had dug into his skin. It wasn't some normal chain. It was a huge chain that had once connected an anchor to a ship. She looked at it for just a moment then pushed her self to the surface. Zuko's face was pale and his eyes were glassed over. She could tell even with the strom pickin gback up that he was loosing alot of blood and fast.

She dove back down and traced her hand along the chain. She found the end link and it had imbedded itself deep in his thigh right above the back of his knee. She bit the inside of her bottom lip and took the link in her hand. _This is going to hurt alot_ . She ripped it back as hard as she could. Even under the water she heard Zuko's cry of pain. She hurridly unwarped the chain from the rest of his leg and surfaced. He was going. She caught him as he slipped out of conciousness and down into the water.

She took a deep breath and put her free hand out away from the ship. With just enough energy to do she caused a wave to throw the two on the deck. Before they hit she moved so that she would take the brunt of the force. She quickly got to her knees and drug his body back close to the door. She looked around to find the men. All were there, holding on for dear life to the railing of the ship since the storm had found it's second wind.

She screamed and covered Zuko's body as a bolt of lightning struck the water just a little way from the boat. She closed her eyes knowing that they would be electrocuted but it never came. She laid her head on Zuko's chest and listened for a heart beat. It was there but it was faint. She looked down at his leg. He was loosing blood. _Of course he's loosing blood! I' ve got to stop it_.

She looked around and there was nothing useful. She ripped on of the legs off of her pants and wrapped it tight around his leg. A stick has been thrown on deck with them and she grabbed it greedily. She wrapped the leftover cloth around it and turned it so that the cloth was tight and secured to the wound. She held it there and covered him with her body, doing the best she could to sheild him. She was ready for the storm to be gone. She was ready to heal Zuko's wounds. She was ready to get off that damn ship! After almost fifteen minutes the storm died down for good. She laid Zuko flat on the ground as the captain and crew gathered around. She set her hand in the water that was still on the deck and formed a glove around her hand.

She carefully untwisted the stick and unwrapped the wound. She grimaced as she saw the extent of the damage. She placed her hand in the bend of his knee and felt the water flow from her hand and heal the worst part of the wound. It was still messy and would have to be wrapped but at least he wasn't loosing any more blood. She looked up at the captain.

"He had a chain tearing into his leg." She said quietly as if trying to give them that 'I told you so' scold. She listened to his chest. His heart beat was regaining it's normal rhythm. But he still wasn't breathing.

"He must have swallored water!" One of the crew men stated. Katara could fix that. Well she could try, she hadn't ever done anything remotely like what she was about to do. She tilted his head back and opened his jaw.

She dug up the last little bit of energy that she could find and placed a hand over his mouth. She closed her eyes and raised her hand up as if pulling and invisible string. She did it again. Zuko's body lurched as a stream of water came to her hand. She opened her eyes and sent the water back to the ocean. Zuko had been sent into a fit of coughing and sputtering. She smiled and grabbed him huggin him tight.

"I swear!" She looked at him as his coughing subsided. He looked up at her with curious and confused golden orbs.

"Why did you do that?" She shrugged and pulled the band from his wet hair. He shook his head as she tried to fix it back into it's normal pony tail.

"WHY?"

"Because I couldn't let you die! That's why! Now shut up!" She scolded him as two of the men helped him up. The took him down into the hull to have his leg looked over. She huffed and looked down at her self. Her clothes were soaked and she was missing half of one on her pant legs. What made it worse? _That ungrateful little ..._ She huffed and walked over to the rail.She looked back at the storm. They had made it through, by some force of nature.

* * *

Malana peeked her head up over the edge of the small boat. She had just been tossed around like sack of fruit. The storm had did a wonder on her clothes. She growled and used her hands to shovel some of the water out. She looked up as she saw something in the near distance.

**Well I'll be damned.**

_**We found it! We found it!**_

_I knew we would! I told you didn't I?_

_**I never doubted you! Zuko here we come!**_

**I wonder what kind of welcom we'll get.

* * *

**

Alrighty then. Bed time for me.Can't spell I know. I usually type late at night and get in to much of a hurry and don't catch the little mistakes. Sorry. Next chapter. The confrontation. And little miss insane has a harsh reality comnig to her when she realizes all her plans were jsut delusions of grandure.


	12. The deadly meeting

Good chapter. I warned of OOC ness, and if it is any chapter it would be this one. Warnings: cussin, violence, very bad mother-ing, attempted murder, y'know the regular stuff. OH YEAH! for my faithful Zutura well wishers, this is a chapter you will like. I hopes.

* * *

Katara opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was being on the deck, and being so weak from everything. She was still sore. She rolled over in the bed and reached for Riyo. But it wasn't the baby that she touched. She squinted her eyes, the sleep still making her vision foggy. It was smooth, and warm, soft almost like..She opened her eyes wide as she realized that she was touching Zuko's back. She jumped and fell backwards off the bed, kicking her self back clumsily with her feet.

Her breath was jagged and heavy in her chest. She covered her ears with her hands and tried to calm herself. _Nothing happened! Nothing HAPPENED! _She mentally screamed. Then she remembered how injured he was. So with that in mind she knew that even if he were consious he didn't have the strength to try anything. She crawled, hands and knees, back over to the bed. She swallowed hard and lifted up the sheet. She blushed and slammed the sheet back down. All she wanted was to see if his knee was any better, but she got much more then she had bargained for. She stood up and walked out the door. She needed fresh air and to find Riyo.

"Oh Miss Katara you're awake." Iroh said coming up behind her. She turned with a smile and took Riyo into her arms. She looked rather uncomfortable.

"Umm Iroh, why was I in Zuko's bed?" He looked at her and blinked a few times.

"Well you passed out on deck. I thought that was were you had been sleeping." She blusehd even redder.

"Well yeah, but Zuko was there to." Iroh looked at her as if to say your point. Then pointed at the blue-purple mark on her neck. (From the bite remember)

"I can see that." Her eyes grew three times there normal size.

"We haven't been sleeping in the same bed! AND NOTHING HAPPENED" She yelled and walked away. Iroh laughed to himself. He knew that. But a uncle had to do what an uncle had to do.

Katara was still mumbling as she past Lt. Jee. She smiled and greeted him but noticed his weird smile.

"I guess I should start calling you Lady Katara, hmm?" He said. She shrieked and covered her neck with her free hand.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

She huffed, walking off, and looked down at the baby. His golden eyes were gleeming up at her and a small smile crossed his face as he grabbed her finger.

"You look just like you daddy. And strong too." She smiled and walked onto the deck. The sunwas rising? That had ment that she had spent half a day and all the night in Zuko's bed...with him. She blushed deeper. The worst part was that she didn't really mind. She smiled and held the baby in the air. His black hair glistening in the rays of the dawning sun. The baby seemed to wake up a little more as the sun shined down on him. Katara smiled and sat down sitting the baby in her lap propped up against her belly.

"I've told you before, we rise with the sun." Zuko said standing behind her. She turned and looked at him trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"What?"

"You seen how he lived up with the touch of the sun's rays. Riyo means Sun." He said sitting down beside her. "Well not really. You see in anchient text there was a great Fire Lord named Riyo. He was a corageous leader that led his people through many hard times." She looked at him. This was the first time he had spoke more then two sentences to her with out being angry.

"Go on." She said moving Riyo so he could lay back down, he wasn't old enough to sit up for a long time yet.

"He lived for his people, and died for them. He didn't have any heirs and died at a young age. He was assassinated by the Fire Lord Naizo. Who was the beginning of my dynasty." He said leaning back on his elbows. She nodded. She didn't know anything about the Fire Nation, so she couldn't tell if it was the truth or if he was lying to make himself sound smart. He looked over at her and scowled.

"Why did you throw me back into the water?" She glared at him.

"If I wouldn't have you would have lost that leg and most likely have died." He shrugged his shoulders.

"If I would have died then you would have been free? So why not?" He looked at her. She wore a disgusted look on her face and her blue eyes gleamed with hurt.

"Because, you ass, I can't just let someone die! And besides that you ungrateful prince, I may or may not be getting used to you!" She said standing up and walking off, baby in tow. She had almost said waht she meant. _May or may not be gettine used to you? What the hell was that Katara_. _I wanted to say feelings, but how stupid would that have sounded._ She huffed and walked back down into the hull. She needed to get Riyo's bottle anyway, and he felt like he needed to be changed.

Zuko smiled. That was the reaction he was hoping for. He was 'getting used to her' aswell. He stood up painfully. She did heal his leg pretty good but it was still hurting. He stood up straight and stretched his back. He wasn't going to let her know that he had woken up when his uncle had laid her in the bed with him. His uncle didn't even know it. For one he was to weak to protest, and for two he felt an uncertain but strong feeling of relaxation when she was next to him, whether the were asleep like earlier, or when they were sparring. He took a deep breath and began to hoble to the door that lead down to the hull, but stopped as he heard some one call him.

"My lord! Prince Zuko!" He turned around and seen a woman with long black hair and golden eyes coming over the rail. She stood up and walked over to him. He looked at her for a moment then his eyes grew wide.

"Oh not you." He grumbled. But the woman didn't act like she heard him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close to him.

"I knew I would find you my prince. I just knew it." He pushed her shoulders back but she was persistant.

"Now we can be together. You love me and I love you and you will regain your birth right, become Fire Lord and take me as your lady!" She smiled and tried to kiss him.

"Get off my ship!" He threatened but still she kept pawing at him.

Katara sighed as she walked back out onto the deck.

"Listen Zu..." She looked up and seen a woman clinging for dear life to Zuko. _Who the hell ..._ the woman obviously saw her too. The woman glared at her then turned and slapped the prince.

"HOW DARE YOU! You cheated on me! I'm not sure I can forgive that!" She yelled. Katara's eyes got wide. _Okay this is weird._

Zuko again pushed the woman back, this time a flash of anger blasted through her features. She threw her hand out pointing at Katara.

"DOES she please you better then I do? IS she a better lover! I doubt it! I would make ten times a better wife then some dirty ugly god knows what like that!" Katara frowned. Zuko started to say something but Katara spoke up.

"Look lady there is nothing like that between me and him. Zuko who is this?"

"This is Riyo's mother." Malana turned daggered eyes on the prince.

"And my name is?" Zuko's anger flared up as well. He was getting really tired of this harlot.

"I don't know your name! I never wanted to know your name! I don't love you! You were there for convience! I paid for the sex not for the feelings, that you claim are there!" Malana didn't seem to fazed by the prince's outburts, just turned her eyes back to Katara. She walked over to her and looked over her.

"A Fire Lord deserves better then some trash like you." Katara glared at Malana and hugged the baby in closer to her. But the prostitute didn't stop.

"I bet you wouldn't even give him a proper heir! You worthless piece of flesh!"

"That's ENOUGH!" Zuko shouted walked over and grabbing Malana's arm. She was finally starting to get it and she wasn't liking it.

"Listen here YOUR MAJESTY! I didn't spend nine months of **my **life carrying **your** child, then ten miserable hours of excruciating pain to deliver the bastard for you to toss me to the side like an over used rag!" Katara felt her blood begin to boil. This woman who was supposed to be Riyo's mother had just called her own son a bastard.

"If I had known that you were going to run off, I would have killed it before it was born!" Katara's anger grew with each insulting 'it' and the word killed didn't set well with her either. Zuko back handed the woman. Malana looked back at the Prince and laughed.

"See you do love me! Even if that child wasn't born you still would love me!" Katara could feel the water reaching out to her. She wasn't the only one. Zuko looked at her as the ship rocked in the growing waves. This caught Malana's attention as well.

"Oh so you got you a little water bender? You would be killed before this ugly lump of flesh was even able to kiss you! It's forbidden fora fire-bender or anyone of the FireNation to go out of their element!Now then little girl, give me my child!" Malana ordered. Katara held Riyo close to her.

"You are not worthy of this child! He is my child and there's nothing you can do about that!" Katara hissed a pure and unadultered hatred singing from her voice. Zuko stared at her. Did he hear her right? Malana curled her lip up.

"I would rather it drown before the ugly likes of you took it away from me!" Malana grabbed at the child catching a piece of cloth. That was a mistake. Katara growled and jerked back pulling the cloth free.

She threw her arm out and back causing a huge gush of water to knock Malana into the water. Zuko would have sworn he seen fire in the water bender's eyes. Katara ran over to the rail and forced the water to bombard the woman in wave after wave, sending Malana's body tumbling under each time she surfaced.

"YOU'D RATHER DROWN YOUR OWN SON!" Katara screamed and forced another wave on the woman. This time she coached the ocean's arms around the girl holding her under. Katara was sweating from the bending and from the hatred inside her. Never had she had such loathing and disgust for another human being. Zuko grabbed her arm.

"Katara!" She looked over at him tears streaming from her focused eyes. "Don't " he pleaded, not for the life of the hooker drowning in the water, but for Katara's innocence. She glared at him her chest rising and falling violently with every deep breath. She closed her eyes and culred up her nose.

"Fine, I won't kill her." She said opening her eyes and releasing her grip of the water. Malana surfaced gasping desperatly for air. Katara growled and brought her arm back, building up a large wave right in front of the girl.

"But the ocean WILL!" She screamed as she threw the wave as hard and as far as she could. Malana was gone, completely out of sight and her screams were no longer heard.

Katara relaxed and took a deep breath. She looked down at the baby who's tiny hands were clutched around the neck of her shirt.

Zuko stood in complete shock. Never had he ever imagined this water bender to have such a temper, or such a powerful control over her bending element. He was confused as well.

"Why would you still long to care after the child, after finding out that his mother was a mentally ill harlot, and his father an exiled prince of a Nation that started this war?" She turned her vicious glare on him. She walked over to him standing directly infront of him.

"Riyo couldn't pick his parents! It wasn't his fault he was born! I can't punish this precious child because of who his parents are!" She was in tears and shaking from the extreme anger. Zuko didnt' falter he had another question.

"You told her that Riyo was your child?" She shook as she glared at him.

"Yes. He is mine. I have raised him since he was no more then a day old! I am the only mother this child has ever had!" Zuko nodded.

"He's my son."

"That doesn't matter!" She cried. She fell to her knees. "It doens't matter." Zuko kneeled down beside her placing a hand on her shoulder. His leg was throbbing and the pain was immense, but a different pain was stronger. His heart was longing to reach out for this girl, to give her every right to be his son's mother, but his stubborness and pride wouldn't let him. She looked up at him a fierce look in her eye which startled him. She reached up and grabbed his collar jerking him down to look her in the eyes only an inch from her face.

"You're mine too." She hissed before pulling him violently into a long needed and much deserved kiss.

* * *

This is not the last chapter. Hope you liked. Yeah I liked the whole Katara making the first move and being dominant for a change, well at least when she's worked up. Crazy woman has died.. Rejoice or mourn? Whatever tickles your Buddah 


	13. Aftermath

Hello. Glad everyone like my last chapter. I liked it. I had one reviewer ask why did Zuko bite? Well I don't know. Umm let see probable answer...OH yeah she hurt him, and well an eye for an eye right? But he can't kick her in the gonads. So he wanted to get her back but stay out of the way of the feet and get her hands where she couldn't drown him. That and I just had the picture in my head, and It was kinda sexy so I ran with it. Also It started some teasing from the crew. This is a bad chapter. Zuko makes a decision. You can skip it if you want to though.

* * *

Sokka turned and looked back at Aang. He hadn't been the same since Katara had went missing. That happy cheerful twelve year old disposition was gone, replaced by a dark maybe even morbid mood. They had run into a storm and had to land Appa to wait it out. The lost a day and Aang seemed even more tense since then.

"Aang, I think we need to let Appa land, he's flying on three days straight no sleep or food." Aang looked up at Sokka and shrugged. Sokka knew that Aang missed Katara terribly, but so did he. He knew his sister, she coudl make it through anything. Or at least that is what he forced himself to believe. If he lost it Aang would never master the other two elements, and the probably would never find his baby sister.

Sokka steered the giant bison to land right off the shore. Aang slid off and walked over to a tree and said down his back against it. Momo culred up in his lap as if he knew that his friend was unhappy.

"Stay here. I'm going to see if I can find some food." Sokka said heading off into the brush. He didn't think he would ever admit it, but with out Katara he feared that he and Aang would starve to death. They had been eating berries and raw fish. Sokka tried to cook but burned it. They needed to find an Earth Village. Aang had to master Earth before attempting Fire.

* * *

Katara felt her anger start to recede. She had done something she had wanted to do but hadn't got the courage up. In an intense emotional overload she had pulled the Prince of the Fire Nation to her. She didn't regret it. She looked back up at Zuko who was staring at her an unreadable look in his eyes. She started to say something but he stood up and walked away from her. That hurt. Now she knew what she had done was wrong, but if he didn't return her feelings why was it that he didn't push back? Was he afraid of her? No that couldn't be it. She looked at the baby and smiled.

"Well At least your mine. " She smiled and stood up. She should be completly drained of energy but her little temper tantrum seemed to revitalize her. She looked out over the peaceful water. She let out a deep sigh. She had taken a woman's life, on purpose no less. Strangly enough, however, that deep gnawing feeling of guilt wasn't there. She didn't kill an innocent woman, the wench had tried to take **her **child from her. She stopped her thought. _That wench? I have been around Zuko to much._

She turned and walked over to Iroh as he came to the deck.

"What happened?" She shook her head. She didn't know how to describe anything to him, she didn' tthink she could really tell him what did happen. Iroh shook his head.

"No, Katara. Not about the woman, I seen all that. With Zuko?" She looked up at him.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Iroh looked at her with concern in his eyes. She handed Riyo to him and took off trying to find him.

She found him in his room. He seemed like he was venting.

She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He slapped it off and turned anger eyes upon her. She looked at him not knowing what to expect.

"Did I give you permission to do that!" He growled at her. Her jaw dropped and she glared at him.

"What did you just say?" He growled and turned his back to her.

"You heard me wench!" She scoffed and furrowed her brows. She looked down at where his knee was bandaged up. She clamped her mouth shut tight and tapped the back of his knee with her foot, just lightly enough to..

"YEOOWW!" He screamed and grabbed his knee after falling to the floor. He glared up at her.

"I can't believe you!" She yelled. He just glared at her. "I dont' have to ask you permission for anything!" He found his strength and pushed himself up right back into the shorter water bender's face.

"You do. You are my prisoner. You will do as I say." She laughed.

"Yeah right, Funny. First I was your son's nanny, then your guest, now I'm you prisoner! I am not one to follow orders especially from the likes of an selfabosorbed over confident brat like you!" She growled and crossed her arms turning her back to him.

"I've made up my mind. I'm leaving you at the next port. I don't need you anymore." She turned and looked at him. After all of the events that happened over the last couple days and he's going to kick her off the ship and take the child from her. She couldn't take it anymore. She stormed out of the room tears flowing from her eyes. He followed her.

"You think you can take care of Riyo by yourself! Yeah you'd make a great single daddy!" She yelled through her tears. She hit the door to the deck sending it violently back. Zuko, not knowing her intentions, hobbled faster. She felt her heart ripping as she walked past Riyo. She stopped and kissed the baby on the forehead. She laid a hand on Iroh's shoulder and turned back to look at Zuko where he had stopped. She narrowed her eyes, the hurt and complete emotional meltdown flowing down her cheeks in the form of tears. Without warning she ran to the edge and dove into the water.

"KATARA!" Iroh and Zuko yelled in unison. Zuko hopped over to the rail and looked out at the ocean. Katara was thirty fourty feet out when she surface.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK ON THIS SHIP!" Zuko yelled, appalled that she would even considering doing such a thing. She shot a glare back at him and dove back down into the water. Zuko knew she was a powerful waterbender and knew that she could probably make it to the next port with just a flick of her wrist. She surfaced again a little further out.

"DID YOU HEAR ME WOMAN! THAT WAS A DIRECT ORDER!" She shook her head.

"IF YOU WANT ME COME AND GET ME!" She yelled the anger dripping from her voice. She shook her head and began swimming in the opposite direction of the ship. She didn't know where she was going and knew that she would eventually go back to the ship with that good-for-nothin. She couldn't just leave Riyo like that, and a part of her didn't want to leave Zuko. She meant what she had said. He was hers and there wasn't anything anyone, not even herself, could do to change that. She stopped when she heard a splash.

"Prince ZUKO!" She turned back and Iroh was peering over the side of the ship down into the water. She noted that Iroh's yell this time sounded more like a scold then anything else.

Zuko surfaced a few feet from the ship.

"That man!" She growled and began swimming to him. _He's hurt. He's weak. He's bleeding and we're in the ocean. How smart can you get?_ He swam as well. But she made the greatest distance. She got to him and splashed water in his face, nearly drowning him.

"You idiot! You forget we are in shark infested waters." He looked at her for a moment then it dawned on her. He shrugged.

"I'm not worried about the sharks. You can't just un and leave like that?" She glared at him.

"Oh? It's called escaping. I'm a prisoner y'know I do that." She rolled her eyes. He shook his head.

"You're not doing a very good job, you doubled back."

"To save you!"

"You're not doing that either!" She growled. What about this man was so desireable to her? Was it his eyes? Or the way he holds the baby? Or his body maybe? Yeah that had to be it, the body. She looked at him.

"I know that the kiss was unwanted, and I acted out of of, I don't know. But don't you worry it wouldn't happen again." He looked at her. _That's not want I wanted. I welcomed the kiss, I want you in my arms. To be mine. But that only complicates the situation. I am still going to capture the avatar. No matter what._

"Have you two forgotten abotu the water!" Iroh yelled. Truth be told they had. Katara looked at him with longing eyes.

"I'll stay. But I want a cell. I'm a prisoner, you should start treating me like one." She didn't really want the cell, but to be in the same room with him would be to much for her. He could take care of Riyo at night and she could attend him during the day. He just looked back to the ship and started swimming. She followed. He would be very tired. He hadn't given him self enough time to heal, and seeing as how he jumped back into the water and swam, he had probably done more damage. But if so, he wasn't showing it.

The got back on deck and Zuko looked over to her. She was pushing her hair out of her face. He looked down and seen the pant leg missing.

"You're going to have to quit tearing your clothes up." He said pushing him self to stand. She glared at him.

"IF you hadn't almost ripped you leg off, I wouldn't have."

"Well If you would have seen the chain before tearing my leg up, you wouldn't have had to!"

She snarled her nose.

"IF you would have let me stay on deck and help, that wave wouldn't have hit so hard!" She got him there. He thought for a moment then he looked back to her.

"If you weren't a woman you could have stayed on deck!" He smiled in victory. Katara turned and looked at him wide eyed.

"Excuse me? There is nothing a man can do a woman can't!" Iroh could see where this was going.

"Ah, children it's time for lunch shall we." Katara glared at Zuko and took Riyo. Zuko shook his head and went down to his room to change.

He had made up his mind. Life with that girl on the ship was beginning to get very complicated. Obviosuly she had feelings for him, and that scared him. He was starting to have feelings for her. He hated it. This feeling he had made him feel so weak! He had to get rid of her. He had to capture the Avatar. He **had** to regain his right to the throne.

* * *

OH what is he gonna do? Well it won't be that bad. Tension gallore next chappi. Smiles And Hugs! 


	14. Not what I needed to hear

Sorry it took so long to update. Talk about hell. You wouldn't believe! Well the last two sections of the story stemmed from my week. Hope you like. Angsty. Be warned. And a little several cussing.

* * *

Zuko decided he wasn't hungry. Or at least not enough to sit in with an old fool and a tempermental little girl. He decided it best to stay clear of her for a while. It's funny how such a little show of affection, could send him into a downward spiral.

He found his uncle and Katara both already eating, Riyo happily in tow. Zuko picked up his son and looked at his uncle.

"He needs to get used to his element." Iroh smiled at his nephew.

"Starting him off early, heh?" Z uko didn't answer and walked away.

He walked out onto the deck. He looked down at Riyo who was closing his little eyes tight. Zuko smiled.

"Stop that. You have to get used to the sun. It gives us power. And you want to be powerful don't you." He said lifting the baby high in the air, back to the sun of course. Can't risk the new prince getting burned. He sat down on the deck laying Riyo in front of him on his back. Zuko leaned down and looked at his son carefully. He did have his characteristics. Zuko smiled and tickled the bottom of the baby's foot, causing Riyo to instictly raise his feet to avoid the awkward feeling. Zuko picked him back up and propped him up in his lap.

Riyo was just getting a little more control over his head. So he was now curious of everything. Zuko put an arm around Riyo so he didn't topple over and put the other hand, palm up, out in front of him.

"Look, Riyo." He said into the infant's ear and let a small orb of fire glow in his hand. Riyo wasn't able to concentrate and actually look at the fire, but Zuko felt he could at least get him started on it. Suddenly, Zuko became aware of someone's presence behind the two princes. He turned and looked up with a warning glare only to see Katara standing in silhouette. He snorted and turned back to his son.

"I've never seen you play with him before." Zuko only snorted again. She pursed her lips. Oh how she hated that. Then he turned to look at her.

"I can be as good a caretaker as you are." He hissed and continued to roll the fire orb around in his hand. She sighed she didn't want to fight with him. She sat down beside him and watched him for a moment.

"I think it's cute." Zuko glared at her and handed her Riyo. She looked up at him. _Just because I said it was cute doesn't mean for you to stop!_ She wanted to scream at him. To start another bout of it's your fault. But she didn't have the energy, or the will power for that matter.

He stood up and started to walk away.

"I need to train, You've been enough of a distraction for one day." She glared at him. How could she have any feelings towards him at all? He was like a rock. Not a smooth one, a jagged one. The kind you just want to throw into a lake to get it away from all the pretty rocks. She shook her head and looked down to Riyo and started playing with him.

Zuko looked back at the girl. She was fussing over Riyo, but that was what he had brought her for. He needed to train. He really needed to train. Thoughts had entered his mind, and he needed to get them out. Thoughts that if spoken out loud would be like a blashpemy in the eyes of the Fire Nation. He pulled his shirt off and began his warm ups.

He stopped mid kick and looked over at the girl. She's so young, yet she has that matrenly look and feel to her. He furrowed his eye brows and scolded himself. He started his rotuine again, but found himself staring at the girl. She had kissed him. She had said , not only that Riyo was hers, but so was he.

She confused him. She was supposed to be his enemy. She was helping the Avatar. But he had learned one thing the month or so that they had been forced around each other. She was a very caring and helping person. She had saved him from drowning, and was smart enough to see the chain before he lost his leg. Smart, caring, helpful. So she had some decent qualities to her, he had not reason for these feelings and thoughts to be swirling around inside him.

He growled and turned his head away from the stupid wretch. He started his dance. He started with his basic jabs, he decided to wait on the use of his flames, not knowing whether or not he had enough energy. _Stupid Girl! I waste all my time yelling at her and use up my energy. _Then in the back of his mind, the little voice he had tried to lock up peeked it's head out.

_**Yeah when there's so much better ways to burn energy.**_

He closed his eyes tight. He was training to get rid of those thoughts, but it seemed to be making it worse. He kicked out, forgetting that his leg was still injured. He winced as the firey pain shot up his leg and into his back. He collasped to the ground, clutching his leg. It felt as if needles were constantly jabbing into his leg, and that with each point they got sharper.

Katara seen the prince fall out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and seen him laying on the ground clutching his leg. She scooped Riyo up as she scrambled to her feet. She ran over to him, pushing him onto his back.

"Are you okay!" He glared up at her.

"FINE AND FUCKING DANDY!" He growled. She shook her head and pushed his arms away from his leg with her free hand. She rolled her eyes. The stubborn idiot had ripped his wound open. Now it would get infected for sure. She made some of the ocean water bend to her hand and form a glove. His eyes got wide and he sat up scootching back away from her.

"That has salt in it!" He yelled. She glared at him and with the gloved hand grabbed his knee. Even through the fabric the water soaked into his skin and deep into the wound. He was right there was salt in it. But the salt would stop the bleeding and the infection, yet there was always that little thing about salt on a wound.

He screamed and his hand brought fire. She jumped back, not knowing what to expect, only knowing that he had a temper. He clamped his mouth shut and glared at her, fire darkening his golden eyes.

"You did that on PURPOSE!" He bellowed. She glared at him.

"Yes I did! If you don't quit straining that leg, I'm not going to help you any more." He glared at her and tried to stand up.

"I didn't ask for your help." She frowned and stood up, and with her free arm pushed him back down to the deck. She huffed and walked off. He seemed to be having that affect on her lately.

Zuko shook his head and stood up. This girl was more trouble then she was worth.

* * *

Aang sat looking over the back of Appa. His eyes were a little less then lifeless, and his expressions had grown cold and solem.

He missed Katara.

She was the reason he made his choice to do this anyway. She believed in him. She never let him down or turn her back on him. But here he was, leaving her out there, not knowing whether she was alive or dead.

Closure. He needed closure. He shook his head to himself. No. He needed Katara. She had become his best friend. She had become alot more then that, but he never got to tell her.

He may have only been twelve years old, but that was only in body. His mind, emotions, and much more were just as aged as he would have been. He was tired. He just wanted to stop this whole thing. He wished he could control time. If he could then he would go back and make sure Katara was safe. He would have never let them get the lizard soup, muchless drink it. It was his fault they were in this situation to begin with.

They were just two young siblings from the water tribe, until they found him. He didn't want to get them involved. He didn't want to be envolved himself. A tear slid down his cheek. He didn't know whether or not he would ever see Katara again, and that hurt him the most. Knowing that he might not ever see her smile or her sparkling blue eyes, or hear her laughter, shredded his heart to pieces.

* * *

Zuko looked all over for Katara. She was already mad at him, so he decided it best to tell her his plan now. He found her in their room changing Riyo. She looked up and acknowleged him then back the the baby.

"Katara. There's something you might want to know." She smirked and without looking at him said.

"If it has anything to do with you, I don't want to hear it and I don't care."

"You will." She looked up at him. The tone in his voice was offset. It didn't belong in his mouth, it didn't even belong on that ship. She straightened her back as she picked up the wriggling child. His look said alot, but nothing at all in the very same instance.

"I'm going to let you go at the next port." He said his voice soft and very uncharacteristic of the prince.

"You already gave me that threat. Let it go."

"It's not a threat." She looked up at him. She didn't know how to feel, or what to think. She looked down at Riyo instictly.

"He will be staying with me." The prince said flatly. She looked up at him a distict look of pain in her ocean blue depths.

"What?" She ask her voice wraspy and strained. He kept his stern face. "You're no better then his mother!" She said looking down at Riyo. He could see the silver tears flowing from her eyes down her cheeks.

"You bring me in here against my will, give me this child, who I fell deeply in love with, and now you're going to take him away from me?" She couldn't fight the tears. She was being beaten little by little from the inside out.

"All of the hell I've been through on this damn ship, and you ripping the only good thing away from me, and leaving me stranded on some port with out my friends! Without anybody? You **are** a monster." She said shakily.

She couldn't handle this. She was too young for this emotional rollercoaster, whipping her and thrashing her from side to side, up and down, in and out the dark tunnels. She stood up and walked past him, holding the child close to her as if trying to force her self to believe he was just trying to hurt her. But it was the tone. The sincerity in his voice. She knew he was going to leave and take everything with him, including the shattered fragments of her heart. _That bastard.

* * *

_

There you go. Next chapter Will be up shortly promiz. Oh and in favor of Valentines Day I am going to do a lovey chapter, but don't worry it will coinside with the story very well.

Ciao,

Shadow


	15. It starts with a thud

Here goes. Enjoy. More saddness.

* * *

Katara avoided the prince at any cost for the rest of the day. She couldn't see him. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she would miss him almost as much as Riyo. And he knew it. He knew exactly what he was doing. She had feelings for him, alot of feelings. Not the usual ones either. The ranged from hatred, to love, to wanting to vomit at the sight of him, to the need from him to hold her. It was enough to make her sick.

She held Riyo close, even as he slept. She had to get in as much time as she could, before she lost him. She knew that any way she looked at it, he was her child. She could never and would never be able to replace him, or even fill the space that he had settled into her heart.

It wasn't only that. The first six weeks or so of a child's life is when it bonds to it's parents. She was the only mother that Riyo had known. What would happen to him if she was taken away? How would he be affected?

She shook her head. Any way she looked at it, it wasn't fair. She was going to be stranded, no food, no place to stay , and the worst part, no Sokka, no Aang. She looked down at the baby as a tear slid down her face. _No Riyo, hell not even Zuko. _She hated this. It was worse then staying on the floating tuna can, that they called a ship.

* * *

Zuko could feel the tension. The look of ultimate betrayal that beamed from her eyes, and hit him hard. He knew she didn't understand and probably would never understand. But this had to be done. He didn't want her to go, and he knew that his son needed her. Truth be told, he needed her, but she would never know that. He had control over his emotions, his feelings. He wasn't some little girl like she was. She would look at him, speak to him, or even acknowlege his existence.

It was infuriating. She had a look of sorrow in her eyes that he knew he would never get used to, much less forget.

He had to get rid of her. He had to convince himself of that. If he didn't things would get even harder. He had to capture the Avatar. The Avatar was her friend. Someone would get hurt in the battle. He didn't want her to see that. For him to capture a close friend of hers, just to turn him in for right to the throne, wasn't an experience that he wanted her to associate with him.

Zuko was full of pride. He was controling, dominant, and like hell he was going to let some water tribe peasant watlz in and steal his heart right out from under his nose. Well, at least that was what he told himself. He knew for a fact that she had. But seemed she had done it unwillingly. She despised him, but she didn't.

He couldn't say the same. Something in him told him that, to even think that he hated her was a lying act of foolishness. And he was no fool. He would admit to himself and only himself that he didhave feelings forher.

* * *

Iroh bussled about busily. He hadn't noticed the teens somber moods. He was much to imbedded in his own project. He had spotted the small boat that Riyo's mother had been on, and ordered it brought onto the ship, unbeknownst to Prince Zuko.

He had instructed one of the ship's best metal workers to remodel the boat. Iroh giggled to himself. He knew that it would come in handy. He inspected it carefully. It was coming along nicely but it still had a day or so worth of work that needed to be put into it, then it had to be painted, well parts of it anyway.

* * *

Katara was washing Riyo off in the wash basin, letting his little hands splash in the water, when she heard the door open. She knew who it was and wasn't even gonna give him the pleasure of seeing her eyes red and puffy from the torrent of tears that she had yet to be able to supress.

Zuko glared at her back. She was focused on the baby. He moved and sat down in the chair and watched her. His heated stare making her visibly nervous. He studied her intently. Her brown hair was always neatly in the same style. Her clothes. So the pants were missing a leg, it still fit her well. Hugging the right spots and leaving plenty to his overactive imagination. He closed his eyes tight. Not these thoughts again. That's what got him into this whole mess in the first place.

Katara could feel his eyes on her back. She wasn't going to look at him, DAMMIT! Even if it killed her she wasn't. She picked Riyo up out of the bath wrapping him a little in her shirt tail. She set him on the bed and began to dress him. Zuko was standing over her now. _Go away_ She whined mentally. Hadn't he caused her enough pain and misery for one day.

"I'm tired." He stated flatly. She nodded and picked the baby up, avoiding eye contact.

"Just let me get Riyo to sleep." She said her voice faint, with very little effort put into it.

He nodded and retreated to his wash room. He wanted to change in private since her little dominatrix episode. When he came back she was just laying Riyo down on the bed. He nodded and looked at her.

"Bed or chair?" He had no idea which she would rather.S he shook her head and started out the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" She didn't turn to look at him when she answered.

"To sleep on the deck." He glared at her. Of all the idiotic...He grabbed her arm.

"No you're not." She pulled her arm but to no use.

"Yes I am." She said determined to keep her face in the opposite direction of him.

"WHY? Do you want to be raped!" She cringed at his words. She was about to lose her temper. "Did you hear me!" She could feel his grip tightening.

She jerked around to look at him. _Let the bastard see my tears, I don't care anymore!_ She glaredat him the tears welled thickly in her eyes.

"I heard you! But I'll take my chances! It's a full moon, and I'll be surrounded by water!" She spat. He glared at her. The look in her eyes let him know she was very serious.

"You will stay in here!" That was the last that she could stand." She jerked her hand from him and pushed him back by the shoulder taking him off guard.

"I'm tired of you telling me what I can or can't do, or what I will or will not do! What are you so afraid of? That I'll escape? Hell you're putting me out anyway! What difference would it make? Let me tell yo something right now, if I didn't love your child with all my heart, I could sink this whole damn ship! All of this because of a stupid little kiss! All of this becuase I love you! And you! You're so afraid that you will lose control over something or somebody! I'll tell you right now that you never had control! Of anything! That is why you are the way you are! You're a miserable exiled prince! Just because you're life isn't the way you want it doesn't give you the right to screw up everyone elses!" She snapped in the harshes whisper she could muster up. She did not, under any circumstance, what to wake the baby up.

He just started at her, wide eyed and shock. That was the very last thing he would expect from this girl. She was yelling at him, well sort of. Telling him how worthless and dispicable he truly was, in her eyes. She started to turn and walk off, but he was not going to lose this battle.

He snorted and walked over to her picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She gasp and started kicking him and hitting him. The extra weight on his injured knee didn't help the situation either. He threw her down in the chair and turned and locked the door. He buried the key deep in his pocket and looked at her.

She was in pieces. Her hands were covering her face muffling her sobs.

"Stop you crying and go to sleep!" He growled the order. She looked up at him. _Fine! But I could play your game too. _She stood up with a huff and walked to the far side of the room. She sat down then laid down on her side her back to him.

"What are you doing now?"

"If you are going to make me stay in here with you, I'll be damned if I'm closer then this!" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Whatever!" He spat at her and crawled into his bed beside Riyo.

* * *

A few hours past and Katara finally drifted off to sleep. The sound of sleep breathing calmed her. She could really tell the difference. Zuko's was strong and deep, where as the baby's was softer. She was sleeping peacefully enough, when she heard this loud thud, followed by bottom of the lungs screaming.

She jumped up and turned. Zuko was just as awake as she was now. She crawled over to the bed, guided by the light of a fire that Zuko had brought to his hand. He was holding Riyo tight inspecting him closely. She loked at the baby in fear as he screamed. Zuko look up and sent the fire to the various candles around the room lighting it dimly.

Katara grabbed Riyo from his fathers arms and stood up, holding him close to her. After a little bit his crying died down to a whining moan. She shot a glare at Zuko.

"How did you let him fall off the bed!" Zuko glared back at her.

"I didn't know he would!" She sighed she couldn't be mad at him. The baby wasn't supposed to learn to roll over until he was two or three months. She finally calmed Riyo down enough to look over him. He wasn't red anywhere, and didn't have any risens. She smiled in relief, he hadn't hit the steel. Zuko's room was the only one lined with wood planks, and just under his bed there was a thick rug. That's what Riyo landed on. The baby drifted back to sleep. She glared over at the Prince, who was frightened and showing signs of guilt. Her face softened as she walked over to him.

"He is a little young to be rolling over, but he's like his dad. He learns fast and what he learns he takes off running with." Zuko nodded looking over his son as Katara sat down next to him. She turned and looked at the other side of the bed. It was against the wall, but there was still a little gap that he could fall into.

"Can the bed go anyfurther back?" Zuko shook his head, still slightly in shock. She sighed. She knew what would have to be done now. She didn't like and knew he wouldn't but she couldn't risk the child's life for her own convience.

"Go ahead and lay back down." She said softly. Almost in a trance Zuko obeyed, laying down closest to the wall on his side facing her. She leaned over the bed and placed Riyo protectively in his father's arms. Zuko finally got his head back and scowled at her.

"What are you doing!" She glared at him, laid back on the bed. She leaned over onto her side and faced him, her expression cold.

"We have to keep him from falling. This is the only way, for now. I won't touch you, you don't touch me!" She hissed. Laying down facing Riyo. Zuko relaxed down into a comfortable postition. He remembered what it was like sleeping with her beside him when he was hurt. He watched as her eyes slowly closed. He sat up and pulled the blanket up over all of them. This was how it was meant to be. Father, Baby, and...Mother. He watched her for a while. She had confessed her love for him. It may have been in a tempermental rampage, but still she had. He loved her in return... So what could he do to make her believe that? He wanted to show her his feelings, even though he thought he decided against it. She opened up to him, but if he opened up to her would that make the seperation all the more difficult for the three of them?

* * *

Okay there you go. Me tired. It's almost one in the morning. IF I mispelled something. Sorry. I'll do better next chapter. 


	16. Oh that's right on time

Okay this one is a little boring, yet very descriptive. And a insight on feelings male and female. Oh and this one is a must for the next chpater, so usually where I would say you could skip this one, you can't unless you want to be totally like huh then go ahead, oh yeah I had way to much sugar, then an energy drink, or two, and then three cups of coffee so enjoy.

* * *

Iroh decided on giving Prince Zuko his gift while they were still asleep. He walked down the hall to the prince's room and tried to push the door open. But to his surprise it was locked. This brought questions but he would think about that later. He went and got the extra key from the captain, and with a few men carrying his present, opened the door. He stood there for a moment.

So that's why the door was locked. He thought as he looked at the sleeping trio. Katara was facing the baby who was inbetween the two, and had her arms wrapped around him. In turn Zuko was facing her with his arms wrapped securely around the both of them.

Iroh smiled. He knew sooner or later the two would find each other. He ordered the men to place his gift as quietly as possible in the middle of the room. Then they left trying their hardest to keep from waking up the three.

* * *

Katara heard the door shut and sighed. She was so comfortable. She could feel Riyo safely in her arms, and the warmth surrounding her just made her want to stay there. She took a deep breath and let her eyes flutter open. A pale form was infront of her. Her vision cleared as she remembered the events from the night before. She look at him. He was so peaceful when he was asleep. To bad he could master that look otherwise.She looked carefully over his facial features. Strong cheek bones, defined jaw, yeah there was the scar, but she could see beyond that. She had told him, rather yelled at him, that she loved him.

It was true. But wait. Something was wrong. Zuko seemed way to close. It was then she realized what that warm feeling around her was. She jumped back and slapped him hard across the face. Of course this brought him straight out of sleep. He looked up at her with a complete startled look on his face not really knowing what had happened. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"PERVERT!" She yelled. Zuko sat up and looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" It was too early for this. She glared at him. If only she had something to throw at him.

"I told you last night NOT TO TOUCH ME!" Zuko jumped out of the bed and faced her.

"LIKE I WOULD WASTE MY TIME ON A LITTLE GIRL LIKE YOU!" _Real smooth Zuko. So much for letting her know how I feel. _Katara huffed and turned her back to him, causing him to retaliate by doing the same thing.

Zuko turned abruptly as he heard Katara gasp. He looked at her as she sttod there on had over her mouth. Zuko looked to see what had caught her eyes so.

A beautiful work of a talented metalsman. A baby bed. The iron black as night and bent with a perfection to curve the base line of the bed. Masterful ribbons of iron all twisted to hold the child in. The legs stretched down like spikes, ebony flames dancing up from the floor bringing a delicacy to the danger of the spikes. At the foot a powerful curl, created as a wave. Splendid with great detail to the last of the water drops. A light of wash to accent the torrent of the waves strength. And at the head. At the head was a splendor of fire erupting from the metalic curves. Each flame, every tendril a frozen incarnation of the blaze that fanned from the sun and within Zuko's very soul. And in the middle of the blazing euphoria, painted in demand to be seen red, the Fire Nation Insignia.

Zuko felt a loss of breath. He traced his fingers grazingly over the smooth metal workings. Inside the bed however was as different as night and day. It was lined with silk, and seemed that the walls were lined with a padding, cotton or wool. Blankets made from the finest pelts, softest furs. Suitable for the new heir.

He looked at Katara. Was this her doing? No. She was looking over the bed with just as much taken aback intrest as himself.

Katara wasn't drawn by the flames, or the curves of the iron. It was the metal wave at the foot that drew her in for further inspection. The flames she understood. The insignia was a given. She could even make sense of the elaborate metal detailing, but the wave? It was a great wave, strong and mighty, with a presence that demanded to speak out amoung the flames. Why would this be on the son of the prince of the fire nation's bed? She looked up and caught Zuko's eyes on her. She looked at him for a second then away with a small blush.

Zuko shook his head. Was she going to refuse to speak to him again today? Zuko looked back at Riyo who was still sleeping peacefully, after all it was only an hour or so that he woke up and wanted to be fed. _Well this would have come in handy last night. _

He carefully placed Riyo in his bed and looked at the girl. She wasn't going to look at him, nor talk to him, from what he gathered. Very well if she wanted to be stubborn, he could be too. He walked out to greet the captain, leaving Katara behind.

* * *

"Uncle, why is there a.." Iroh turned and looked at his nephew with overjoyment in his eyes.

"So you like it then. I hope that you will use it. I see now that you have very little room for three on your bed." Zuko scowled at his uncle a defying blush lighting his cheeks.

"You came in my room!" Zuko accused. Iroh put his hands up in front of him.

"Me and the men didn't see anything we didn't already expect."

"WHAT! THERE WAS MORE THEN YOU IN MY ROOM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" He yelled and spouted flames from his nose. He turned around and went off to find the captain like he had originally intended. He couldn't really blame his uncle. He had tried to get the crew to back off of the girl. She was beutiful. She was young. Hell she was the only damn female anything on the entire ship. He had bitten her. He could have thought of a better way to carry out his pay back, and had to admitt that it was a little malicious, but his underlying reason was well worth the grief. He had left a mark on her. As if to say that she was taken, and to back off. If that didn't discourage his crew, then this mornings episode surely would. It would spread like a plague over the ship, it would be an hour or so and the entire ship would be up to date.

She wasn't taken, however. He had not yet claimed her as his own. She had claimed him, or so she thought. He wasn't one to be claimed. He had missions, duties, and dammit he had better things to do.

He walked briskly up to the captain and demanded, per usual tone and attitude, a status report. He didn't like what he heard.

"Yes, we are about a days worth of sailing off the coast of a small Earth Kingdom village. We will dock and resupply there." Zuko frowned. He hadn't expected the next port to have been so close. He nodded and walked off, shout and ordering random soliders and crewmen to get to work, even if they were already doing their job.

Today was to be his last day with the wretch mand it was his own doing. His mind was in a mess. He had to do it for the better of his son, his country, his people, and Katara. Whether or not he liked it.

* * *

Katara paced the room quietly waiting for Riyo to wake up. Her thoughts were mangled. Between the going ons last night, then the feelings this morning, she felt as if she was starting to understand why Riyo's mother had went completely insane. Any woman in her right mind would be one of two things. Hate the prince's guts or love him like a god.

But here she was stuck right in the middle. She cursed under her breath and found her eyes again drifting to the wave. She wanted so bad to spend the rest of her life with him, but only if he was willing to be with her. That was what one part of her screamed. The other, told her time and time again that she needed free of his hypnotic notions.

She needed to be with her brother, with Aang, and god forbid, Appa and Momo. She smiled at the thought of them. She guessed they had about starved to death by now. No they were resourceful. They could do it she knew they could.

As hard as she tried to think of other things, they were short lived. The prince had a hold on her mind, and her heart and it made her sick. Anything she thought of lead to him. She couldn't think about Riyo with out thinking about Zuko. It wasn't fair. And as of late her mind had picked up on dangerous and taboo thoughts that made her blush blood red at the very entance to her mind. Like how it must feel to be with him. How his power... She felt her face burn.

_SHAME! Shame on me! Shame on me!_ She couldn't have these thoughts. They were a becoming downfall and that was the last thing she needed. Besides that, even if they were to, she wouldn't ever be able to shake the lingering thoughts of how many prostitutes that he may have done and said the very same things to. And if she was any different from them, or would she be just another rag to toss aside. She felt her face contort her stomach sinking in and twisting itself into hundred of tiny knots. She ran towards the washroom. She had made herself physically sick.

* * *

Next Chapter up soon. Little spoiler in the Title: Desireof Fire, Needfor Water. That would be the V-day one I promised. 


	17. Desire of Fire, Need for Water

Hiddy Ho! Long chapter! Mushy! Happy Valentines Day Everybody!

* * *

Zuko growled. It was already a long day and lunch had just barely past. He couldn't believe it. That little ingrate wouldn't talk to him again! And what made matters worse, everytime she looked at him she would jerk her head away and blush like a mad man. Well he could believe the not talking to him part. But the blushing! What was that about? Did he have something on his face? He knew he didn't have a boner? What could be going through her mind that would turn her carmel face to a chocolate cherry. He hated it. It was his last day before he forced himself to give her up and she wouldn't even give him the time of day. It was music night tonight maybe she would lighten up then.

He grumbled as he walked past her, but for some reason he didn't even see her this time. She watched him past. He had been grumbling alot this morning and it seemed to have gotten worse since he had eaten lunch. She walked out to the deck. The sun kissed her face and a gentle breeze soothed her aching mind. She had noticed that Zuko's leg had healed completely, with her help. But she wished she hadn't healed it. He was alot easier for her to deal with when he was griping about his leg, now it was anything and everything. She swore up and down she had no idea how the entire ship didn't just mutany and throw him overboard.

She smiled. Riyo had been taken by Iroh for a tour of the ship. Like the baby could understand, but the proud uncle had insisted. A faint smell of alcohol had wafted into her nose.

It was today that the men would have there weekly celebration. The men were already bringing up the instruments.

She signed she didn't want to see it. She would rather stay below and tend to Riyo. She couldn't have fun. She couldn't enjoy herself. She just knew that it was only a matter of time before she was pushed away.

It didn't feel right to her, of course it never had felt right. Why would he go out of his way to capture her to make her his son's nanny, then boot her off the boat? Couldn't she be more use? He could use her as bait? Then she would get to see Aang and Sokka and watch them kick the hell out of the stubborn prince. His logic was very confusing. That really wasn't what she wanted, but she figured that would be a easy trick.

A thought came to her. If Aang and Sokka knew who had her, or where she was, wouldn't they have already come to rescue her? It would have been a lot of help had they gotten to her before the Prince did. Now she was in a terrible bind. She was in love with the enemy. With each passing day she yearned for him. She wanted the right to be called Riyo's mother. She already seen herself as such, and she knew that Riyo did, but to have the title, the acknowlegement, would mean so much more.

She knew alot of other things to. Like the fact that she could never truly be with Zuko, for several reasons. First and formost, he was the enemy. He was the one that had made all of their travels so difficult and hazardous. Second, he was a prince. Sure she had right over the tribe after her brother, but there was alot of difference, status wise, between a chieftess and a Lord. Then there was the fact that he was an emotionally challanged narcissitic bundle of nerves. He had a hair triger temper, and so did she.

They were really too much alike to be so different. He was fire. She was water. He was the sun, she was the moon. Solar and Noncturna. Even though the sun and moon chased each other in an endless path across the sky the never caught each other. Eclipses. The one time in several years where the sun and the moon could meet, only in the briefest of moments. Only to begin the tantalizing chase once again.

That little taste, the little hint, of what it would be like, made the chase even more desireable.

That is what she had done to herself. With the kiss she had brought about a desire to bask in his flames, to be enveloped and taken under with the scorching flames. She no longer feared the fire, but feared the person controlling it. The way he made her feel was terrifying. The last reason, it was forbidden in the Fire Nation for any fire nation nobility to even date outside of the fire nationality.

She looked out over the ocean. So much had happened. So many life altering things had taken place on this ship. Things she knew she would never be able to forget.

* * *

Zuko watched glummly as the men carted instruments and various barrels of alcohol to the deck. He hated music night. He hated the drunkness. He hated alot at that moment. He wanted to have the woman as his own. He had never felt that way about any female before. His son and his uncle were the only people who truly held a place in his heart. But now the girl and flooded in with the power of a tsumani. He didn't like the feeling. The warm and fuzzies were a real bother, and the lightheadedness when she was close didn't suit him.

He knew that this wasn't like the other women. He knew if they were to lay together, that he would want to please he instead of just taking the plesure for himself. He felt his face grow hot. He banished the thoughts from his head. If he was to claim her, it wasn't going to be that way. He didn't want her to feel like she was being compared to the others. He wanted to hold her, to protect her. And DAMMIT he wanted to love her.

Yes, he wanted to love her, but he didn't feel that he should. It was unfair to her and Riyo. Just knowing that their love would be forbidden, made his stomach turn. It was his life. His heart he should be able to be with who ever he wanted.

That would be the first thing to change when he took his throne back. It was then he made his decision. This seperation wasn't going to be forever. Once he took his throne and disposed of his sister, he would search for her. Send for her. Have her brought back to him. Then she would be with him. And not a single person could protest. If she lost the love for him... he didn't want to think about that. If that happened and he sent for her, he would make a fool of himself and disgrace his people.

Zuko made his way to the deck. He wanted to speak with her. He passed his uncle who was fussing over Riyo, talling him all about Ginseng Tea. Zuko rolled his eyes. With his luck his son would be addicted to tea before he turned two. With his uncle having the child, meant that she was alone. He found her helping the men on deck to place the instuments. The sun was lingering to set. Purple, Blue and Red painted across the horizon made his heart wrench. The last night to have together. He couldn't talk to her yet. If he did an argument would insue and make things worse.

* * *

The sun set fast and the music started to ring from the ship. Katara sat next to Iroh, Riyo giggling in her lap. She didn't want to be on deck. She wanted to be away from the happiness, away from the carefree flowing of the music. But Iroh had insisted on her staying.

Zuko watched from the shadows as Katara played with his son. She loved that child. He knew that as soon as she had seen Riyo. It was almost like a woman's job to nuture and care for any child that needed someone no matter the situation. Women. Hah what a joke. With her patience and her temper matching his she was more of a man. That brought a small smile to his face. He had fallen in love with a manly woman. That was funny. She wasn't manly persay but she was strong and had a will that far out matched his own. She had an air of dominace and a feeling of power to her that went well beyond what is expected from her gender and well beyond her age. She was very persistand when she wanted something. But that brought about questions to his mind. She wanted him didn't she? The why was this case different. She had pushed the fact or anything else to get what she wanted. She had stated plain out that he was hers. Nothing else. She didn't need to prove it, he guessed. But she had every reason to.

She was sitting there. Playing with the child, and nothing more. She didn't seem to even hear the music floating in the wind.

He could n't stand it anymore. He had to know why she wasn't even enjoying the music. He knew why he didn't but the last time she had enjoyed it very much.

"Katara." He said looking down at her. She kept her eyes on the baby and didn't move.

"Yes?" She said softly. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her chin. He tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Why aren't you dancing?"

"I don't want to." She said and pulled her face away. Zuko squatted down and looked directly in her eyes. He held his stare as he reached down taking Riyo. He stood up and handed the baby to his uncle. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her to stand. He looked her harshly in her eyes.

"Dance." He ordered. She glared at him and scoffed. She turned her head form him. A soft look came over his face.

"Can we talk?" He ask pulling her closer to him signalling for her to follow him. They walked back over to the shadows in which Zuko had been hiding. He stopped and looked at her. Her eyes glimmered in the darkness.

"Quite this. You can't do this." He said looking at her a plea escaping his mouth rather then an order. She looked up at him.

"I can't keep doing this. You know this is tearing me to pieces. You are going to get rid of me after you let me fall in love with your child." She stated softly. His face was emotionless and he stepped closer to her. Instictly she stepped back until the cool metal graced her fingers. She looked up at him as he took another step. He gently cupped the side of her face in his hand.

"You fell in love with me aswell." He said in a deep ssultry voice. She shivered. She didn't like that voice. She didn't like it because she did like it so. But as much as he spoke the truth it hurt.

"If only you felt the same way." She said softly hardly audible. He leaned in close and graced his lips softly against hers before taking the warm kiss that awaited him He pulled back and looked deep into her cerulean depths.

"I do. I want you to understand something though. This is going to be our last few hours together. We are docking at a village sometime tomorrow." She looked at him. Not this soon. She knew soon but tomorrow. He read the look in her eyes and pulled her in close to him wrapping his mighty arms around her.

"I want to get the most out of this. Just to hold you is enough." She pushed him back tears streaming from her face.

"This is not funny. This is udderly cruel!" She snapped. He looked at her. He knew that this reaction was possible. He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. Placing his mouth right beside her ear.

"You are the only woman that I ever loved as much as I do you. The only one I have ever loved at all. No matter what you think." She looked at him and smiled. She had wanted to hear that.

"Okay what do you want to do?" He smiled at her and puled her back out into vision.

"Dance."

"All alone." He smiled and nodded. She felt odd. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to dance alone. His uncle was very perseptive as he started up a slow song. A fire nation romance lullaby. Zuko stepped close to her and put a hand on her waist.

"Ever heard this one before?" She shook her head. He laughed. Wow. He really laughed. Not that wicked scary laugh of his but a smooth amused laugh.

"It's of my nation." He said taking her hand in his.

"You said you didn't dance." He shook his head.

"No I never said anything. Remember. I'm a prince." He said pulling her in close. "Here let me show you." They began to move gracefully. Iroh sighed and looked down at the baby who was nodding in and out of sleep. He looked back up at the couple. Zuko had always had a heart, it was just difficult to get him to show it. This girl had breaken down his barriers. The moved together very well. She kept up with the fast paced movements of the prince. He was very skilled in dance. It wasn't really that much different from training.

The music stopped and she laughed leaning her head on his chest. It was along bit of music and her legs were tired. He stepped back and smiled at her.

"Hold still." She obeyed as he put his hand out in front of him towards her. She heard a small hiss. This a crackle. She felt a heat on her back and looked at him in fear.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." He smiled. He looked at Katara and smiled. He had manipulated the heat radiating from her body to creat fire, further bending it into two distinct forms. He had slowly started to seperate certain tendrils of flames.

He looked upon his final creation. But if was the flaming angle wings that made the scene beautiful. It was the angel that beheld the wings. He dropped his hands and let the fire die. She walked over to him and into his welcoming arms. Katara looked over at Iroh and the baby. Both were asleep. Zuko smiled and set his cheek down on her head rustling it gently with his chin.

"I'll get the old man. You get the baby." She smiled and nodded.

After old man was set comfortably in his bed and the baby Riyo found a new comfort in his crib. The two lost teens stood staring at one another. She moved to him, knowing what she wanted. She moved and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled back though and looked at her.

"I don't want anything form you." He said, not stating his mind out flat but the meaning was understood. She smiled. She sat on the bed, looking at the floor as he changed into his night clothing. She looked back up at him when he sat down on the bed beside her.

"All I want is to hold you, while I can at least." She nodded and they laid back on the bed facing each other. He reached his arms out and pulled her very close to him. Her arms pulled up to rest on his chest and her head laying comfortably on his shoulder.

"Zuko?"

"Mhmm."

"Why did you chose me to be Riyo's nanny." He was quite for a moment.

" I didn't."

"Then it was a mistake." He looked down at her with his honeyed eyes.

"No it was fate." She nodded and laid there for a few more moments, before she ask another question.

"How many women might you have children by?" she knew what she had meant and by his answer he had picked up on it.

"It doesn't matter. Those women were just items. You are not. You are my lady. Water bender or not." She still wasn't satisfied there was so much she wanted to know. She looked up at him. How she loved him. Words couldn't describe the flood of emotions racing through her veins. She knew her heart was taken and probably never to be given elsewhere. He looked down at her knowing that she was brimming over with questions.

"This goodbye won't be for good. I promise you that." She looked at him softly and pressed her lips gently tohis. First man she had ever truly kissed, it had been first iniciated by her, he was the enemy, and she had fallen head over heals down the love tree hitting every branch on the way down. He brought his hand up and touched her shoulder lightly.

"You said I was your's." She nodded and closed her eyes nestling into him. His skin so warm, comforting. His breathing deep and relaxing. His warmth. Oh she could just go on and on. She opened her eyes wide when she felt him pull away. She looked up at him. He was leaning on his elbow looking at her.

"I've been thinking about that alot. You're Riyo's mother. You claimed me as your own..." He said and took her necklace from her. He rolled the stone in his fingers for a moment before pulling a different stone from his pajama pant pocket. He placed it in her hand. A bright red blood stone. She had expected maybe the fire nation insignia, but instead the fire red stone bore wave after wave of water. She gasp and took it from him sitting up. She took her necklace back. She fiddled with it for a moment or two then showed it to him. Instead of replacing her mothers stone, she added the fire stone to it. He smiled and put it back around her neck. And looked at her his nose touching hers.

"The only person ever, outside of the Fire Nation that has a blood stone. That means that you are mine."

* * *

Wow. I liked it. So many places I almost cut chapter. But I justcouldn'tHope you did. Next chapter might take a while. Imaginative tank is running on E just give me a couple days and I'll be filled and sitting on go. 


	18. Preminitions?

..Yawn..wow what time is it? HOLY GEE WILKERS BATMAN! I had better get to work.Oh yeah a little bit of darkness and a little bit of gore closer to the end

* * *

Katara laid in the dark room listening to the sounds around her. Her head was resting on her love's chest, and rising and falling with every breath he took. His heart beat, was so steady. She could hear the wide whipping about outside the iron walls, and the soft waves that ever so gently rocked the mighty ship. Every once in a while she would hear the baby move and tussle about in his bed.

She was taking in everything. She wanted to remember all of this, the feelings, the emotions, the long awaited happiness and long lost feeling of belonging.

She looked over Zuko as he slept. She couldn't believe she had never noticed how truly beautiful he was. Silky black hair, honey colored eyes. She did know why she hadn't seen him like that before. He never let her. She brought her hand up to lightly touch the blood stone, coupled tight with her mother's stone. She wrapped her fingers around them. She knew what a hand carved stone meant to her people. Especially if it was worn around the neck. But what of his people? Was it just a mere forget-me-not? Or did the same meaning flowing to the different nations?

But what if it did mean that they were engaged? He couldn't possible expect her to take the throne at his side as the Fire Lady, could he? The Fire Nation had destroyed alot of things that were very special to her. Her mother, most of her village, and possibly even her father. If she was to take the throne with him, wouldn't that be turning her back on her people? And what of Sokka? Oh lord, how would her brother handle this? How would Aang?

A tear fell from her eye. Her feelings were so wrong. Everyway she looked at them. She wished with all her soul that they had met under different circumstances. She looked up at him and ran her had gracefull over his toned abdomen. She caressed every ripple every curve and contore of his chest making her way to his neck.

_Everything happens for a reason._ That was right. Didn't she say the same thing to Aang? So the way she felt, the entire situation, his reciprocation of her feelings, may have all been predestined. She had no control over how she felt, and maybe it was better that way. Obviously some one had everything already laid out and it was in their hands. She closed her eyes and took in his scent, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Zuko woke up and looked down at the girl cradled possesively in his arms. He smild as he looked over her face. The necklace. It fit her perfectly. He didn't know that the color red could look so beautiful. But her skin, the radiance, the stone. Everything fit so perfectly. His smile vanished. They fit so perfectly, but becaus of his own damned ambitions he was forcing her to leave.

It's for the best. He quietly and softly slipped his arms out from under her and stood up. He had made a solemn vow and by god he was going to keep it. He walked over to his sons bed and leaned over it looking down at the sleeping form. So tiny. But such a big bundle of love that came with it. He leaned down close and kissed his son's little hand.

"I promise you, my son, you're mother will be with us again. Don't hate me in the mean time."He said and dressed. He picked his child up, still sleeping. And they headed off to the deck.

On the deck the sun was already high. They had overslept. Zuko held the bottle for his son, who gulped it down stingily. Zuko's face was hard. He had decided he would have to be that way. If he wasn't he would completely loose it and say fuck the avatar, and keep Katara by his side. But what of that? He couldn't expect to have a family, a happy one at least, stuck on a ship in the middle of the water. He had the opporunity to give his son, and his lover everything that their hearts desired. That was his knew goal. Not just to take back what was rightfully his, but to do everything in his power to keep those close to him as happy as possible.

He frowned. _Yeah real happy, I'm completely tearing the whole situation up, but it needs to be done._ He looked up as his uncle came to the deck, cup of tea in hand.

"Prince Zuko. Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"No. I really don't want to talk about it, uncle." Iroh shook his head. The boy never wanted to talk about anything. He shook his head and watched his nephew walk over to the railing and look out at the Earth Kingdom Village, that they were about to dock at. It wasn't little, but it wasn't one of the grander cities.

Zuko's heart felt like puking. Yeah his heart. His stomach wasn't even anywhere where it was supposed to be and he had a throbbing between his eyes like someone stabbing him. He shook his head and looked down at Riyo. Riyo was looking up at his father with his big gold eyes, looking very sad, as if he was begging him to stop this.

"You are to young to be doing that." Zuko frowned at his son and handed him off to his uncle. He couldn't see that right now. No puppy dog eyes for him. Her's were going to be bad enough. He didn't need his newborn putting him through a guilt trip as well.

The ship's landing lowered down and connected to the port. Zuko didn't want to wake Katara. He would wait till they were about to pull out before he said his goodbye. As short and as painless as possible.

* * *

Sokka sat straight up and looked around. Sweat poured from his face and his breathing was heavy. He caught himself when he saw Aang still at the reins. They were still flying. Sokka rubbed his forehead. He was loosing it.

dream

Zuko was standing over Katara, a face of pure hatred. He reached down and picked her body up flinging it across the room. As he walked closer towards her his body began to change. Suddenly it wasn't Zuko anymore, but Zhao standing where the prince should have been. He landed a swift kick to Katara's abdomen, causing her to double over and scream out in pain. Another kick came, but this time to her face. She screamed out again crying out for help. She looked up at him, blood and tears streaming down her face.

"Sokka..please help me..."He couldn't. He felt as if were frozen to the ground. He tried to reach for her, to help her but he couldn't move. In a flash of blinding light, everything changed.

Katara was waiting for something. Or was it someone? Yes. In the shadows. A man was standing just out of sight cloaked by the secrecy of the shadows. She walked over to him and embraced him. Sokka couldn't see the person but right as she tip-toed up to kiss the man the were eveloped in fire. Sokka turned his face around.

Zuko was standing a victorious glint in his eye. Three people stood around him. A small child, golden eyes and long black hair. A little boy about five. The two behind him were faded but still there. A girl and a boy around sixteen. One eye cerulean blue, the other a shimmering gold. To both of them. Smiles darkened their faces. He turned back around to find his sister. Everything changed again.

Katara had a woman against a wall. Sokka didn't recognize this woman, or the children from earlier. Katara's eye were full of hate and tears streamed down her face. Katara jerked forwrad and headbutted the woman in the nose sending her to the ground. Katara looked back at Sokka and frowned.

"No one will ever take my child from me." She growled and stomped in the woman's head.

end

The sight of his baby sister covered in blood, her own and other wise, had woke him with a start. He had so many questions. But he had to be strong for Aang so he knew he couldn't talk about it.

Why were his dreams getting weirder and weirder? Who was the man that Katara had seemingly fallen in love with? Who were the children that surrounded Zuko? And who the **hell** was that woman that Katara had killed? Most importantly, what did all this mean?

* * *

Aw..well. I guess Sokka will just have to wait and see. Oh yes and after I finish this I have two stories in the work. One kinda along the lines of this one, but Zuko is a total ass. The other off in left field, but of course whether you like them or not is up to you. Smile 


	19. Departure

Thisis it. The leaving. Oh I got a little risque in this one, but nothing to bad. I just wanted to say "WHO THE HELL CARES! Let's do it" But what would the fun in that be? No romance either.

* * *

Katara slowly opened her eyes and looked at the pillow beside her. She reached her hand up and ran it along the creases. She was lonely again. How dare he get up and not wake her. She rolled over on to her back and jumped as a pair of golden eyes were just inches from her. She sat up and glared at him, smoothing her hair down.

"Don't do that!" She scolded. He laughed.

"Oh what are you afraid I'll bite?" She narrowed her eyes and pushed him back as she stood up.

"You will. I've got the mark to prove it." Zuko smiled. She was always armed and ready for a fight. He looked down at her his eyes smoldering. He longed for her. He needed her to stay, but he needed her to go. Things were always so difficult. She caught his stare and blushed.

"Where is Riyo?"

"With Uncle." Zuko said watching her braid her hair back neatly. When she was done he reached out and rested his hand around the back of her neck. She looked up at him and smiled. She started to say something but was cut off when Zuko pulled her into a hungry and passionate kiss..

Their lips entanlged for a moment before his hungry tongue finally claimed hers. She smiled into the kiss. The sensations flowing through her body, were unpredictable, and very welcomed.

Zuko's strong arms pulled her closer, making Katara very aware of him. He pulled back and gave her a coy smile.

"Come along. You need to eat." She stared slack jawed at him, unable to hide the flush of her cheeks. She grabbed a book and threw it at him hitting him in the back of the head as he started to walk away.

"YOU bastard! That's not fair!" She scolded him again. He turned and looked at her with a very unsafe smile. With lightening quickness, he slammed her down and the bed and held her there with his own body, his hands pinning down her arms. His face inches from hers and his warm breath rolling over her cheeks. He leaned down and nuzzled the side of her face before looking at her.

"Oh I'm sorry. Was this what you wanted?" She looked up at him a slight amount of fear in her eyes. His eyes softened and he leaned down kissing her gently on the forehead.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. Especially me." He let her arms go and rolled over to lay beside her.

"In due time. We have only begun to love one another. Why cheapen it with physical pleasure?" He stood up and walked out of the room.

She stared wide eyed at the ceiling. _What the HELL just happened here? Did I start that or did he?_ She felt the fire flood into her face again. She laughed uneasily and grabbed the pillow covering her face as she screamed out in frustration.

Zuko smiled to himself as he stood outside the door. He handled that very well if he did say so himself. He turned and saw one of the soliders staring at him. Automatically the omnipreseant scowl took it's place.

"Are you being paid to stand around and gawk! Get to work!" he barked. The man hurrily found his way back to his work. Zuko looked back towards the door just as Katara was walking out. She still had a slight reddness to her face. He chuckled and grabbed her wrist. She jumped and looked up at him.

"Why so jumpy?" She growled at him and looked away. Zuko's scowl again came to rest upon his face.

"You need to wash. I can't let you go into this village looking like you were a prisoner or something." She looked up at him with a 'And what would you call it' look. He frowned even deeper.

"Don't say a word. You had you're chance to swim away." She frowned and jerked her arm from him.

"Yeah until you're stupid self, jumped in after me with a damned injured leg!" He glared at her.

"I only jumped in to get my son's nanny back. And plus I couldn't have let you be shark food!"

"I wouldn't have even attracted sharks until you and you're bloody leg came in after me!"

"I wouldn't have had to jump in after you if you hadn't been so tempermental!"

"I'm the tempermental one! Look at you! I've been up for five minutes and you started a fight with me?" He stopped walking and thought a moment. He turned and looked at her.

"You started in on me!" Katara glared at him. _I am not going to lose the last fight we might have for a while._

"I most certainly did NOT!"

"Did to."

"Did not!"

"Did to."

Katara threw her hands in the air then crossed them tight across her chest.

"You are so immature."

"Me? You're the one that's arguing with me!"

"That's because you aren't always right!" This stopped him. He turned and looked at her. Katara looked at him with wide eyes. _Oops. What did I just do?_ Zuko just glared at her and lead her to the wash room shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Sokka looked over at Aang. He was depressing, not just depressed, depressing. The boy mopped about like his entire world had been taken from him. Neither of them had eaten in several days, that included Appa and Momom. Sokka felt like they might be pushing Appa to hard, but the sooner they found an Earth Kindom village the better. They had had to land. They had spotted a Fire Nation ship. Even though they had a feeling that Katara might have been aboard a Fire Nation ship, neither of them had the engergy to take on their soldiers. And what if that was the plan. Sokka had decided that they would need to think of a different plan. They had to resue Katara if she was on the ship, without beign caught themselves. Aang was in no means to defend anything, he didn't even have the energy,or the will power to bend.

Sokka shook his head as he looked out over the water. They had ran into a fisherman as they landed and the old angler had told them, if they walked they were about three days south of a village. They had to get started. From there they would plan out the rest. They had to take this one step at a time.

* * *

When Katara finally made it to the deck, after washing, eating, washing and changing and playing with Riyo a little, the sun was low in the sky. She cradled the baby in her arms. She had tried to prolong this as long as she could. _Here comes the hard part._ She frowned as she saw Zuko waiting for her at the landing. She walked over to him and looked up at his eyes. She was refusing to cry. She wasn't going to do it. She wanted to be free. Didn't she?

Zuko's face was stern and his movements were jerky as he took his son from Katara. Riyo began to cry, his little fingers outstretched to Katara.

_Oh that did it. _She couldn't fight the tears back anymore. One slipped silently down her cheek as she reached into her pocket. She took Zuko's free hand and buried her mother's stone deep in his palm.

"What is this?" Zuko looked at the stone then bcak to her.

"You know how much that means to me. I want you to keep it." Zuko swallowed hard supressing a large lump that had gathered in his throat.

"I will find you and give this back, when the time is right." He said his voice harsher then it needed to be. She looked to the floor and let her fingers linger up to the stone that had taken her the blue one's place. Zuko took her hand away from the stone and into his hand.

"That means that you are mine. A blood stone is a binding force. You are mine and you are a mother. Never forget that." She nodded. She understood now. The stone. It was like a promise. A tie to him. She would wear it in pride.

"I could never forget." She whispered then looked back up at him. She tip-toed up and planted a light kiss on his lips before making her way down the landing.

"Goodbye." Zuko said recieving only a nod in return. He knew she was crying. What a worthless display of weakness. He said right as a tear fell from his own eye. He brushed it away quickly.

As Katara walked off, Riyo's cries turned to screams and her heart lurched. She couldn't turn back. She had to keep going. She couldn't turn back. She would never go if she did. This was hard enough with out that one last wanted look.

* * *

I could have made this sadder. But I decided not to so, mweh. 


	20. So now I'm married?

Okay-Dokay, Here you go. No more saddness I don't think? I'm not sure well anyway, about Sokka's dream. In the Muscalaro tribe, a type of Appache, what I am, dreams are meant to give a hidden meaning, have a certain significance that the dreamer has to figure out. It could be a warning, a look of things to come, or things that already happened, or just your subconsious's way of saying "HEY! Hello! I'M HERE". In this dream that Sokka had, he seen Zuko tearing his sister up physically, when in reality he was tearing her up emotionally because of the split. Zhao was just a connection of Zuko to the Fire Nation which equals bad. Katara huggin Zuko in the shadows represents that Katara has indeed fallen in love but with someone her brother will refuse to accept. The fire ball and kid thing was just put in there because I wanted to be weird. Andd the Malana thing well don't you think that explains itself? Okay now that we understand that none of it really happened on with the story. Oh yeah one other little thing. Any request or sugesstion that ya'll put in your reviews I do take into consideration and most of the time incoporate it in. So keep em comin. Loves

* * *

Zuko turned away as the landing was being pulled up. Riyo was still crying, but Zuko had to find away to quiet him before he made himself sick. Zuko walked across the deck and noticed the crewmen staring at him. Fire came to his free hand and he glared at them.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" HE ordered and turned heading back to his room. Iroh covered his face. There would be no living with Zuko until that girl was back in his arms. Or at least back arguing with him. Iroh sighed and sat down drinking his tea. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Katara walked through the street. It was already starting to get dark. How nice of him. He's just the kind of person to kick a young girl off his ship at sunset! She looked around. He had provided her with things she would need. He had given her a cantine and her water pouch back. He had given her fifty gold coins. She could use it to by a decent pair of clothes, then she would be sparce with it. There wasn't much telling how long that she would be without anything. He had also given her a broad sword and sheath. Like she knew how to use one, but she bet she could figure out something.

She adjusted the sheath strap across her chest centering the sword in the middle of her back. He had told her before she left that the blood stone was not only a promise, but since this village was under Fire Nation control, then if she got in a bind, that stone could get her out.

She wandered around the village till she found a small shop that was still open. The small old lady inside was very friendly and helpful. The lady picked out a simple dress, styled similar to her one from home, but in a dark green. Earth Kingdom. Go figure.

She paid the woman, who refused to take full price and only took a single gold gcoin, giving her silver in return as change. Katara walked along the street looking at the night businesses opening. A woman scantily clad call out to her.

"Hey honny, what's a pretty little dame like you doing walking around at night?" Katara looked over the woman. She was old for a harlot. She was very old indeed.

"I'm just passing through." The old harlot walked over to her and pointed to the brothel behind her.

"We could always use new girls if you are interested." Katara felt shook her head and showed the woman her necklace, having to pull down her collar, because it hide it. Before Katara could say anything the woman started.

"Oh I see. You're married. Well sorry hun. I know that it must be hell getting the same ol same ol all the time. But you be safe." Katara frowned as the old woman walked back to her spot. _I'm not married. Is that what this means here? I just was going to tell her that I had to meet someone. A lie but that one works better I suppose. _Katara shrugged and walked further down the street. A barkeep was standing out side his tavarn. He was a tall man and definatly of Fire Nation decendance.

"Little lady you look lost." She shook her head.

"I'm fine thanks." She said with a smile and started to walk off.

"If you need a place to stay, I need a waitress for the night." She turned and looked at him skeptically.

"What kind of waitress?" This town was already different from any she had ever been in.

"I just need someone to clean the tables while I run the bar. I can't do it by myself." She nodded and made it evident of the broad sword on her back. She didn't want anyone to know that she was a water bender. That could be very dangerous. The man nodded taking the hint that she had subtly given. She wasn't going to be messed with and she was going to make that clear.

As she walked by him she scratched her neck and he caught a glimpse of the stone.

"Little miss, may I ask what kind of stone is ornamenting you bridal necklace?" _Oh here we go with the marriage thing again._

"It's a blood stone." She stated not knowing what kind of reaction to expect from this man. The man nodded.

"You aren't from the Fire Nation. I can tell by you're looks. You look either Earth or Water. But if you are wearing that stone it must mean you are one special little woman." _If he doesn't quite calling me little._ She just looked at him. She felt empty inside and this ass wasn't making her feel anybetter.

"It also means I have to treat you with the utmost respect. You see only nobles can afford to by a blood stone, and by the look of the quality, you got your hands on a good one." She smiled. Her heart was lonely but she still forced the smile anyway.

* * *

Aang kicked at a pebble, the had been walking for hours. Even after the sun had sank, Sokka urged him on. Something about his insticts telling him that they needed to make it to the village. Aang didn't care. A village, so what. It wasn't Katara. They had their chance to see if she had been captured by the fire nation, but dammit all he didn't have the strength. He was to weak. He had always been to weak, that is why he left in the first place. And now he was to weak to save the one he loved.

Sokka had been having his dreams again. But the last couple of dreams came more as visions. He wasn't alseep. None of them made any sense. They were all random encounters with Zuko, Katara, and a handful of others. Something had told him deep inside that they needed to get to the village. Something was calling him, urging him onward. Something was there. Somethign was waiting for them.

* * *

Zuko paced the deck. His son had just bearly hushed his crying and drifted off to sleep. Never in all his mind had he thought that would be so hard. The look in her eyes. She loved him. She didn't want to leave him, but there was that part of her that needed to find her friends. That is what he believed truly let her go. She wouldn't have left him had it not been for that. Had it not been for the avatar she wouldn't have had to go. He wouldn't have made her leave. His heart was beating bruises on his ribs the entire time that she was walking away. Riyo was able to express his deep need for Katara to stay, so why wasn't he? He knew better. That was why. The truth had bothered him since these feelings had arisen. He knew that if he ever let her go, he may never find her again. Even if he did, her heart would belong to someone else. Women were fickle. They said they loved you then if you weren't there, the needed to be loved. They needed to be loved and if he wasn't there to lover her, she would find another man to take his place.

That was one reason he had such a contempt for women. They never could make up their minds, and when they did they would change them. Why did the truth always hurt so bad? Was it because he wanted to belive that she truly did love him? Was it because that if her love for him ever died he feared that he might?

* * *

Whoo. I'm tired. I posted a new story. Double Trouble, Freaks Times Two. If any of you are interested. I will update this one very soon. Oh and if ya'll haven't already figured it out, the little boy in Sokka's dream was Riyo, only older. The woman Katara killed was Malana. The two teens standing behind Zuko aren't even in this story. I just had to be weird. They are from my new story that has absolutly nothing to do with this one. Sorry I'm complusive like that. Well R and R and sleep well Mien Freunds. 


	21. She wasn't the only one

Okay this is a short chapter. A little violence and a little Katara acting a little like Zuko. Weirdness. Oh well.

* * *

Zuko couldn't sleep. He would turn over and reach for Katara but she wouldn't be there. He grumbled and rolled back over. He couldn't even let his son sleep in the bed with him because the child might roll off. He rolled back over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Stupid wench. What kind of spell did she put on me?" Oh how he missed her. She hadn't been away from his side less then a day and he was already thinking of having the ship turned around to go and get her. But most likely she wouldn't be at the village when they got there. So his efforts would be futile. He sat up. He couldn't sleep, and when he tried he would always expect her to snuggle into his arms like she had done the night before. He was truly foolish he wanted her to be with him before, he just never had the nerve to tell her. Stupid. That was what he was. Stupid.

This quest for the Avatar? So what if he got his kingdom back, he already had the wealth, riches and pride that a man could ask for. A beautiful son and the love of a good woman. A good woman, that was hard to find. He had overheard many stories that were being shared amount his men. They all spoke of ladies left behind, but never once did they mentioned love, or how they missed them. Zuko closed his eyes. He hadn't met a 'good' woman yet, until that waterbender was forced into his life. The only women he ever even came in contact with was his cortisans. They were all ths same, and had truly affected his views of women. They wanted money, they wanted power. They cared nothing of the prince only that he was a prince. So why did should he care for them? He didn't. But this girl, she was something else.

Katara started out as his enemy. By a wonder of god they had fallen in love. He had to force himself to trust her, but he really didn't have to work that hard. Something in her eyes told him not to worry.

She wasn't going to be happy when she found out what the stone actually ment among the villagers, especially since it was under Fire Nation control. He smiled to himself as he stood up and walked over to his son's bed, and leaned down and looked over the small form.

It meant as of show that she was married. But he knew they wasn't. One day, they would be. He knew what he was doing though. If she were married, any proposals, or propositions she might come across, would be dismissed as soon as they seen the necklace. He was protecting her. He had to. He felt it was his fault that she was being put out, and it was. He walked over to the small table and picked up the stone she had given him to keep till she came to reclaim it. He wrapped his fingers around it. He looked around and found a small chain that decorated one of the candles. He sat back down on the bed, milling around the chain, in the complete darkness no less, until he got done what he wanted to. He put the chain around his neck and let the cold stone rest against his chest. He put his hand over it. Now he was 'married'. He laughed to himself.

* * *

Katara leaned against the bar and rubbed her feet. She hadn't worked like this in a long while. She looked up at the man, named Beris, and smiled. He was the one that offered her a place to stay free of charge if she would work a little for him.

"Just trying to get used to it." She said and went to clean another one of the tables. She hadn't ever seen a place like this. Sure they had tavarns back home, but the men that came to this one were barbarians. She had two men already in a drunken stuppor hit on her. But they quickly left her alone after she informed them that she was carrying a sword. Men hated threats and they would either run like mice or they would think they had to do something in retaliation. Which she knew was going to happen sooner or later. And as luck would have it, it would have to be sooner.

A man grabbed her wrist as she took his empty glass. She glared at him. His eyes were misted over and he was obviously very inhebrieated.

"Hey sugga, how abouts me and you leavs thes run don ol shanty and find us a plae a litl mor privat?" She snarled and pulled her hand away from him.

"Get a life." She growled and turned to walk off. The man didn't take this lightly. He stood up and grabbed her hair. She stopped and growled again.

"You let go of my hair right now!"

"Listen to me little girly! If i says somethin you are gonna do it!" It was at this time she realized just how much Zuko had rubbed off on her. She jerked her hair out of the man's hand and turned hitting the man square across the jaw.

"Like hell I am." She hissed and turned again to walk off. This man was one of those kinds that when they're drunk, they think they have to fight back...all the time. He jumped up and ran over to her grabbing her by the arm.

"I tool yous already!" She turned and glared at him. Had she been a firebender this man would have burst into flames. She regained a little bit of her composure and took a deep breath.

"Sir, you have two seconds to take your hands off of me." She was in no mood for this. She had lost her child, lost her man, had no idea where her brother or Aang was, and to top it all off she was abandoned in a little town where everyone thought she was married! The man didn't budge.

She then brought her leg and landed it in the danger zone. When the man fell down, the broad sword came out. She wasn't sure how to hold it, but she figured it out. She put the tip against the man's neck. It seemed that being kicked then having his life threatened was enough to sober him up.

"I warned you." She wasn't going to kill him. She didn't even want to hurt him. But he didn't have to know that. One thing good she had learned from Zuko, was how to bluff. With her he did that alot.

The man scrambled to his feet and apologized as he ran from the tavern.

"Well looky here Beris. Your little girl is being rude to our customers." A woman said coming from a room in the back. Katara looked up at the ceiling. _What now?_ She looked back over the woman who was doing the same thing to her. The woman walked over to her and stood real close.

"Listen little girl. I'm the entertainment in this place. Not some skinny little twit like you." Katara looked at the woman with cold eyes.

"I was only defending myself. I'm not going to take your job." The woman nodded.

"No you are not. You need to leave." Katara scoffed and shook her head, resheathing the sword. She walked over to the bar and took the rest of her things from Beris, who seemed very nervous.

"Please miss. I'm sorry my wife is very adament about other women working her, Please don't tell the prince." She looked at him.

"The Prince?" Beris nodded.

"I recognized the stone. I know that it was Prince Zuko's. I truly don't wished to be flogged." Instinctly, Katara brought her hand up to touch the stone thorugh the fabric. How did he 'recognize' it? Was she not the first to bear the token? Oh this didn't set well. She jerked her stuff away from the old man and stormed out of the tavern.

_That jerk! He gives me a used stone, saying he loves me! How many other women has he loved! How the hell does he get off giving me something that had obviosly at one time belonged to someone else! That bastard! Next time I see him I am so going to hurt him.

* * *

Okay that's it. Loves._


	22. Sickness

Okay this chapter is all over the place. Angry, sad, overjoyed, frustration, love, hate, worry, regret. You name it. I think I squeezed it all in. So be very warned. OH and just a forenote I cried writing the last section, and I don't cry that often.

* * *

Katara stormed through the streets making her was to the edge of the village, which was bordered all the way around by a post fence. The gates were being guarded by two Fire Nation guards. She walked her head down as she tried to walked pasat them and out the gate. They stopped her.

"Where do you think you are going?" She took a deep breath realizing that she was very close to losing her temper, again.

"I'm sorry I was just passing through. I just want to go home." She saisd not looking upa t them and mustering up the sweetest voice she could. The guards obviously weren't going to have it.

"You will stay here until sun up."

"LISTEN HERE! I have had a hard DAY! An even HARDER NIGHT! I'M TIRED I JUST WANT TO FUCKING GO HOME! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO PUT UP WITH ANY MORE SHIT FROM YOU PEOPLE!" She screamed at the two men. She could feel the water in both her cantine and her pouch trying to escape.

"Look little lady.." Katara screamed again.

"AND QUIT CALLING ME LITTLE! DO I look like a little girl to you!" She huffed. The a thought occured to her. She pulled her collar down and pointed to the stone.

"If I don't get back, and he so much as even raises a voice to me, I swear I will come back and hunt the two of you down!" The guards took one look at the delicate blood stone and stood up straight and rigid.

"Sorry My Lady. You go on ahead." She growled.

"Glad to see everyone recognizes MY DAMN STONE!" She was fuming as she walked past the two guards. She felt eyes on her back and she turned around with a glare. The two men jerked their heads back around and acted like nothing had happened.

She wanted to puke. No she wanted to cry, or kill something. Hell she wanted to do something and needed to before she went completely insane! So she walked. And walked. And just for the hell of it walked some more. But it seemed with each step she took, each bend of the path, her mind would think up something else, another reason for her to be angry with Zuko. She came to a small lake just about the time she was ready to completely explode. She turned and looked at the lake with a distrusting and almost disgusted stare. The lake was so small, so restricting compared to the vastness of the ocean.

She threw all of her things down near a tree and walked over to a large boulder that ourcropped over the shallow water. She knelt down and looked into her reflection. But for some reason the water didn't calm her like it used to, it only further infuriated her. She stood up and threw her arms up bending a great wave.

"WHY DID I HAVE TO FALL FOR A FIRE BENDER!" She screamed and threw the wave as hard as she could, before the wave was out of sight she pulled a stream from the lake.

"Why did he have to lie to me!" She tossed it across the lake. Again with the wave.

"Was that WENCH the previous owner to this damned rock!" She threw this wave into the trees to her left. She brought up an orb and stared into it.

"Am I just another pawn! A playthign for his fucking amusement?" She tossed the orb as far as she could into the dense forest behind her. She brought another orb up over her head and started to throw it out in front of her but she lost her control over it, causing it to bust and completely soak her. She couldn't stand it anymore. She screamed out in utter frustration and confusion, collapsing to the ground buring her face in her hands. She couldn't help it. She loved him but now she hated him. Did he love her or was he using her? And what of Riyo, this child that she had come to love, no had loved since the very moment she set eyes on him, and took him as her own? What would become of him? Who would protect him like a mother could? She sobbed violently into her hands.

* * *

Sokka stopped and looked back at Aang with a cautious glance.

"Did you hear something?" Aang looked up at him, the dark circles under his eyes making the monk look even more his hundred and twelve age.

"No." His voice was desolate and a tad bit morbid. Just as the young avatar answered a giant orb of water fell down and drenched the two weary travelers. Sokka immediatly looked up then over to Aang.

"Did you feel that?" Aang cocked his eye brow and looked down at this clothes, then back to Sokka. Aang looked around.

"There's a waterbender around here somewhere." Sokka nodded taking out his boomarang.

"And they don't like us." Both boys froze as the heard a shrill scream. Sokka's eyes got wide and looked at Aang, who had the exact same expression.

"It couldn't be.." Sokka muttereed but Aang was already in a full on dead sprint in the direction that the scream had came from. He broke through the thicket and stopped dead in his tracks. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Katara.

Sokka came running up behind Aang and stopped. He looked over the boys shoulder and saw his baby sister sitting on her knees on the rock. Aang took a step forward not to sure that he should trust his eyes.

"Katara..." He whispered. Katara turned with a jerk and was up on her feet ready to fight. All eyes widened.

"KATARA!" Both of the boys screamedin unision, and ran tackling her into the water. Both grabbign her up into a very tight bear hug.

* * *

Zuko sat watching as the room started to gradually lighten from the sun slipping through the door. He hadn't slept at all. He was worried. About the girl, about his son, and just generally worried. He stood up and walked over to his son and looked down with a smile. But the smile disappeared as he leaned down closer to look at the baby. Riyo was covered in sweat and his little face was as red as it could be. Zuko quickly grabbed the baby up and the first thing he noticed was that Riyo was as cold as ice. Zuko's breath quicken. He bursted out of his door and ran at full force to find his uncle.

"UNCLE!" Zuko shouted as he nearly knocked down Iroh's door as he opened it. Iroh sat up sleepily and looked through his sleep clouded eyes at his nephew.

"Prince Zuko? What is it?" He ask standing up. As his vision cleared he seen that his nephew had a paniced and worried look on his face.

"Something is wrong with Riyo!" Iroh quickly hobbled over to his nephew taking the baby from his arms. The baby woke up for a moment before closing his eyes back.

"I don't know what is wrong. He needs a doctor!" Iroh said, trying the urgentcy in his voice from further panicing his nephew. Zuko started to hyperventilate but tried to calm himself down. He thought for a moment before jetting off to find the captain, who was on deck with his navigator.

"Captain! How far away from any village or city are we!"

"It is far to early for you to be giving orders isn't it?"

"HOW FAR!" He barked. He felt as if his lungs were ready to explode if his heart didn't first. First he had to push away the one woman he loved, not what did he do to his son! The captain caught the seriousness in the prince's orders and looked at the map.

"In the direction we are headed a week, but if we turn back only a day or so." Zuko's body burst in to falmes and quickly disappeared as he walked off.

"Dammit, that could be too long!" Zuko growled to himself as he ran back down to the infermary. They ship had a doctor, but he wasn't nearly as experienced as he needed to be in child care. He walked in and the doctor looked at him. Zuko stared as his sone jerked as he woke up. Zuko's heart began to break and bleed as his son started screaming in pain. Zuko picked up the child and tried his hardest to comfort him. Fear ran through his veins like a thick ooze.

Zuko didn't know what was coming over him. All of the sudden his life didn't matter. His quest for the avatar didn't matter. All that mattered was finding some way to save his child and take away the pain.

Iroh watched in a solem sense of pride as his nephew crumbled before his eyes. The prince, for the first time since his banishment, broke down into tears. Iroh knew that his proud nephew was finally realizing just what the world was about, and what the important things in life are.

* * *

See I told you it was speratic. Oh and for those Zutura fans I have, please check out my other story if just the first two chapters. Thanks love you all 


	23. That was freaky

This is a very short chapter, was written during a family hard patch. And most likely to be rewritten but might not be.

* * *

Katara sat across the fire from her brother and Aaang. Aang was his normal cheerful self, but she could tell that he hadn't always been that way. His once chipmunk cheeks were now sunken in and his eyes had deep black circles under them where it looked like he hadn't slept for days. And believe that he was telling Katara all about what happened when she was away. Sokka looked better then Aang but kept eyeing his sister warily as if he wanted to ask her something, or lots of somethings.

Katara looked back at the fire. She knew that they had been worried about her, but everytime they ask her what had happened she didn't know what to say. It wasn't lying if you didn't say anything. And besides, what would they do, how would they react if they ever found out.

She watched the flames dance and felt her heart sink even lower. Had she not have had so much on her mind at the time, then she could have ask the bartender about the stone. She had alot of questions. She knew that in that town, the stone meant that she was married, but then the bartender and the guards both recognized it as the exiled prince's. Would that mean that he had been married? What did it really mean? All he told her was that it was a bind. That didn't mean they were married, but it did mean they were connected.. She took a deep breath and looked up to see Momo inches from her face. She laughed and patted him on the head.

The boys were already laying down for what looked like a much needed sleep. But she couldn't sleep. She didn't even want to try. She took her necklace off and turned the blood stone in her hand, but only after she was completely sure that the others were asleep. As she looked at the stone it began to glow, dimly at first, then it got brighter and brighter. She looked at it intently, but dropped it quickly because it burnt her hand. She stared down at the stone with wide eyes as it lay on the dirt. The glowing was gone, and she gently put her fingers to touch it then take it back into her hand. It was cold. Like normal. She shook her head and buried the necklace deep in her pocket. Shrugging it off as a halucination.It was a cold day and had been a very long night, her or her friends had gotten any sleep. She looked up at the drab clouds floating overhead. She would let them rest as long as they needed. But she knew that they had to return to the village and stock up, or as where the next one was.

Zuko paced the floor in his room, patting Riyo's instinctivly, everytime the baby moved. He quietly sang the first lulaby that the child ever heard, to sooth the aching little boy. Zuko rested his cheek against Riyo's small head.

They were headed back to the Earth Kingdom village, to find a doctor or a healer that knew how to tend to children. Zuko only prayed that they made it in time. Riyo's appetite had lapsed and he was generally fussy.

Iroh watched from the door as Zuko walked a hole in the floor. He was worried about his son, the only heir that he may ever have. Iroh shook his head, to loose the girl, and if he lost Riyo so close after then the boy wouold go completely off the deep in. That little baby had such an impacton Zuko that Iroh didn't know if Zuko would have the will to continue living if the baby was to pass.

Zuko took the damp rag he had near and patted the babies head the quickly wrapped the baby up

It had occured to him over the past few hours that he knew nothing about taking care of children. That was always the woman's place. He regretted putting the waterbender out, for his own selfish reasons. He saw now that his son needed the nurturing a woman could offer. And maybe she could even use her water bending to make his son's illness go away..


	24. This isn't the stone you had

Ok this chapter is better I promise. Longer too. Lots of fun

* * *

Zuko sat on the chair holding his son protectively, noddign in and out of sleep. Iroh walked in and seen this, and shook his head. He walked over and started to take the baby but as soon as a little of the weight was displaced Zuko's head shot up and with his free hand let out a fire ball that his unlce had narrowly avoided. 

"Calm down. Prince Zuko, I know that you want to protect Riyo, but you must get some rest. We know for a fact that there is a child healer in the village, so try and rest. I will take care of him." Zuko eyed his uncle skeptically before giving in to the tuggin of tiredness.

"Fine..."Zuko mumbled and watched his uncle walk away with his son. He stood up and walked clumsily over to the bed and fell down onto it. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"I guess now I won't be able to go to sleep.." The prince said aloud to himself. But no sooner had he said this, that his eyse drifted close.

_Do you really love her? Or do you love that she loves you're son? Did you truly want her to stay and be with you? Or were you just wanting a mother for the baby? You don't really love her, you don't know how to love. You were born a heartless prince. You don't love anyone or anything. You will never know what it means to truly love. Do you honestly think that this girl loves you? You haven't even looked at the situation you put her in. You force her onto you're ship, you make her take care of your son, you force her further into being around you, you forced her to love you...or to pretend to love you. That's what this entire thing was. She pretended to love you and got her freedom back. By making you believe that any woman would want or even love you, she made you soft. You didn't want to hurt her. Or was it yourself you didn't want to hurt when reality hit you in the face._

Zuko sat up with a start. What the hell was all that about? He rubbed his head and looked down at the blankets. It was a good point though. Did he only love her because of his son? It couldn't just be that...he knew he loved her...he thought he loved her...Zuko grabbed his head and closed his eyes tight. _I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!

* * *

_

Katara smiled as the two boys began to stir. Aang was the first one awake and looked almost one hundred percent better then he had. The dark circles were gone, but the sunkenness hadn't liftend yet. Aang sat down beside her and looked at her.

"What?" Katara ask blushing.

"I missed you." Katara smiled and hugged Aang.

"I noticed. I missed you too." Aang looked up at her.

"Where did you go..?" Katara froze earlier when he ask he she would jsut fake amnesia or change the subject.

"I doesn't matter, all that matters is that we are back together. " Aang looked down at the ground and shook his head. He knew that meant that something bad had happened. She would tell them when she wanted to. Katara stood up and stretched.

"We had better get moving..."

"Did you have an allergic reaction to the soup?" Katara frowned and looked at Aang.

"Huh?"

"tHe lizard soup did you have an allergic reaction to it..?" Katara frowned and thought. That was a while agai..she didn't know. So much had happened in the few months they had been apart. She cautiously shook her head.

"No..I don't think so." Aang smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Katara stared at him with confused eyes.

"Why?" Aang turned and looked at Sokka who was still asleep.

"Sokka almost died. But it's okay!" Katara nodded and walked over to her brother nudging him with her toe.

"Come on Sokka. We need to resupply, then we have to find a Earth Master." Sokka opened on eye and glared up at her.

"You've only been back with us for a day and you are already back to your same old bossy self." Katara frowned. She wasn't bossy.

* * *

Zuko ship pulled back up to the small port and almost before the landing was down two cloaked figures ran out. Zuko held Riyo close to him as he and his uncle hurried into the town. They had to find a guard of the nation, so that they knew they would be safe in the town. 

A barkeep sweeping out his tavern door way caught a glimpse of the exiled prince and his revered uncle. Beris felt fear flood into his veins. He had put out the Prince's wife, and now the prince was here to see why. Beris felt his knees begin to go weak. He had never met the prince but several times had to face his father's wrath. Beris threw himself out in front of the prince and the general down on his knees bowing in traditional fashion.

Zuko stopped on a dime seeing the man throw himself at their feet. Zuko looked over at his uncle then back down to the cowering Beris.

"Move!" Zuko commanded bringing tremors to Beris's shoulders. Beris looked up at the Prince through teared eyes.

"Please .. I didn't know that she was you're wife... I'm sorry.. Please have mercy..." Zuko frowned and made the old man stand up.

"You want mercy? Then take us to the village doctor! NOW!" Zuko growled. Beris smiled and nodded thankfully.

"Yes sir." Beris lead the two through the streets to the small house that the doctor lived in. Zuko and Iroh went in first looking around. A small couple looked up at their uninvited guest, with a scowl. Beris stopped in front and greeted the doctor.

"This is Prince Zuko and his Uncle General Iroh. They need your assistance." The small elderly woman stood up from her chair and walked over to the young man. She looked up at Zuko's face then back down to the small bundle that he was holding close.

"Please, my son is very sick..." The prince said as the doctor took the baby from him. Beris stared at the prince with an utter feeling of shock. Not only was the prince married, he had a child! Beris shook his head, he really needed to read the notices more. The doctor looked over Riyo and took him into a different room. She turned and stopped Zuko as he tried to follow.

"You stay out here. I have to tend to him, you would just get in the way." Zuko frowned but instead of throwing his normal fit, he just nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. Zuko walked back over to Beris and looked at him.

"Now what was this you said about my wife?" Beris felt like throwing up, he was notoriously bad for pleading guilty to things the other person didn't know about. Zuko cocked his eyebrow and stared at the man.

"Well...?" Beris dropped his head and preceded in telling the prince the entire story.

* * *

Aang watched as Katara bent down to snuff out the fire, but he noticed something fell out of her pocket. She turned and ran to catch up with her brother and Appa. Aang walked over and picked up the necklace and looked at it. Her mother's stone was missing. He looked up at Katara's back then back to the new stone. He recognized the stone, but he didn't know how. Perhaps from a former life? Aang decided not to say anything and buried the necklace in his pocket making sure that it wouldn't fall out. 

Something wasn't right about that, and when he felt like it was the right time, he would find out why.

* * *

There you go. Hope you like it, if so tell me about it 


	25. Which way did she go, George?

Sorry it took so long, writer's block. Well enjoy. I can't think of anything that needs a warning in this one, except for tempermental Zuko...but ya'll should expect that.

* * *

Zuko grabbed the small barkeep by the collar and slammed him up against the wall.

"You told her WHAT!"

"Pince Zuko." Iroh said in a calming voice. Zuko turned back and looked at his uncle for a split second then looked back to the man, letting his grip up a little. HE took a deep breath and glared at the man.

"Did you tell her how or why you recognized it?" The barkeep shook his head as he thought back.

"No actually she was rather mad to begin with and she just flared and stormed out." Zuko's hands burst into flames then died back down.

"Well...do you know where she went from there?" Again the man shook hishead and looked up at the prince with frightened golden eyes.

"I know she can handle herself well, I mean she did fend off the local madam..." Zuko turned and glared at the man. She fended off a madam? Zuko wasn't sure he heard the man right.

"I think you're confused...she would never be propositioned for such a job.." Beris frowned as his bushy eyebrows drew together.

"This girl had a rare beauty we don't see around here much. We have mainly the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation breeds. Y'know the green or yellow eyes.. This girl had eyes the color of the sea and dark skin, not like the light shin of the lost Air Temples.. So I could see where she would be a desireable creature, and any madam would make tons of gold just from the single girl." Iroh covered his eyes. That wasn't exactly what the prince needed to hear at the moment. Zuko's entire body flared up singing the fur lined rug under his feet. He grabbed the older man by the collar after his flames receded and threw him from the house.

"yOu will go find her! I want to know where she went and who she stayed with! I swear if she is hurt I will kill you!" Zuko growled turning and going back into the doctor's house. He growled and looked at his uncle.

"Now I have a waterbender who was ask to be a whore furious with me." Iroh smiled.

"Such is life." Iroh walked over and peeked into the other room but was promptly shooed away by the doctor. He turned back to look at his nephew.

"You are trying to find the girl?" Zuko shook his head.

"No..I set her free. In an Earth Kingdom village no less. The avatar has mastered air and water, he needs to master earth and fire...so she should be able to find him and her brother from here." Iroh cocked an eyebrow and looked at his nephew skeptically.

"But Prince Zuko I thought that you liked her company." Zuko's eyes flashed up to glare at his uncle with a fury of malice.

"I love her uncle. Don't mask it with meaningless phrases." Iroh shook his head.

"This means you want her to find the avatar?" Zuko nodded.

"Yes. She belongs with her friend and family. I know I love her and my son. I know that she loves Riyo, but if she truly loves me, when all this is over she will return to me." Zuko said in a tone that said drop it. Iroh nodded understanding in full what his nephew was trying to say. The doctor cleared her throat from the door way bringing both the prince and the general's attention to her. Zuko rushed over to her nearly grabbing the elder woman's shoulders, stopping just short of touching her.

"Is he okay? What is wrong?" The older doctor laughed at the prince deep apparent consern for his offspring. She took a step back and pushed the small curtain back. Riyo was sleeping soundly on the large bed, his face back to normal color and not a drop of sweat in sight.

"The baby will be fine. He had a little fit of pnemonia. He will be better. I have fed him herbs and will prepare you some to continue to give him." Zuko felt his heart unclench for the first time in almost twelve hours. He now knew the his son would be alright and was in good hands, now what about his woman?

* * *

Beris made his way to where the old harlot conducted her 'business' and knocked on the door. The old woman opened the door with a snarl on her face and glared at the barkeep.

"What doyou want Beris? You know I won't tell you if any of you're regulars is here." Beris shook his head and looked around.

"Have you seen the little lady with the blues eyes around?" The madam thought for a moment.

"Oh you mean the one with the royal blood stone? Nah I haven't seen her since she turned me down...Why?" Beris bit his lip thinking as to whether or not he should explain.

"The prince needs to find her...and She was kicked out of the tavern."

"You mean that girl was the prince's wife! I always knew him to be of the picky sorts but he found him a real gem." The woman laughed crossing her arms over her large chest. She stopped her musings and looked at him hard.

"You said your woman kicked her out? Didn't she know who the girl was?" Beris shook his head. The woman sighed and hung her head.

"If you aren't flogged by the prince himself it'll be a wonder. I'll have my girls on the look out." Beris thanked her and turned aorund. The village was small, but it still might take him the entire day to find out anything. He walked over to where the vender who sold exotic perfumes was polishing bottle after bottle.The man turned around and looked at the frantic barkeep.

"Beris, hon what are you doing away from the tavern?" The feminine man ask with a curl in his voice. The barkeep shook his head and looked around desperatly.

"Please tell me that you have seen a girl around here.?'

"I've seen many girls..care to elaborate?

"She's not from around here, she has blue eyes, dark skin and is dressed in a green garb." The man set down his bottle and thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't think so. Sorry suga." Beris was starting to get agrivated. He then got a thought. If the girl was mad enough, would she leave the village? The guards wouldn't let her! Beris quickly made his away across the village to where the gate keepers stood, about to be relieved of their late night early morning duty.

"Beris you old fool, what is such the hurry?"

"A girl...A strange looking girl? Royal blood stone!" Beris said heaving through his straing breathing. The guards looked at each other then back to Beris.

"Yeah we seen her. Quite a little snake that one. She yelled at us for not letting her leave." Beris sighed and smiled.

"Then she is still in the village."

"No, as soon as she showed us the stone we let her pass. We didn't want to be on the business end of a fire ball." Beris felt like he was going to cry, throw up, and go into convulsions all at the same time.

* * *

Katara was walking along side her brother, listening to him talk all about the last few months and how they nearly 'starved' to death. He had told her of the misery binge that Aang had crashed in and how the young monk seemed dark and almost a walking corpse, very little life in him at all. Katara felt bad. But she couldn't help what had happened. It wasn't her fault that she had been captured, well maybe it was since she went out alone, but that didn't mean that she meant for it to happen.

"Well at least he's better now." Sokka said and looked back at the monk who was trying to catch a bug of some sorts. Katara smiled.

"He's Aang again." She felt her heart warm a little being back with her friends. But still she longed for that touch. The caressing. The love that burned as deadly for her as hers did for him. She wanted to be back in Zuko's arms, and have Riyo in hers. But this yearning this desire that burned inside of her would tear her brother to pieces, she didn't know what affect it would have on Aang. Even though she knew it was wrong, it felt right to her. She took a deep breath and brought her hand up to touch the stone, but it wasn't there.

Her eyes grew wide as she placed her palm flat against her neck. She was about to get frantic but she remembered that she had place it in her pocket. She reached down but it wasn't there either. She stopped and turned around looking at the ground they had just passed over. Did she drop it out of her pocket?

"What are you doing?" Sokka ask stopping and looking back at his sister. She looked up at him for a second then back to the gorund retracing her steps.

"I lost my necklace." Aang looked up at Katara and let the bug go he had finally caught. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the necklace.

"Oh I found it a while ago." Aang said holding up the necklace for everyone and thier dog to see. She snatched the necklace away from him making sure to grab the necklace by the stone.

"I wanted to ask you about it, why is the stone red?" Aang ask innocently. Katara blushed madly and stuffed the necklace down in her pocket. Sokka stopped and looked at her.

"Katara what did you do to mother's necklace?" Katara frowned.

"Nothing. It just...got berry juice spilled on it and changed the color..." Katara said and hurridly got in front of them now leading them to the village. Aang took a deep breath and watched Katara walk away. She was lying. She was hinding somethign from them and he didn't like it. What would be so bad that she couldn't tell them? And why would she hide something?

* * *

Okay now that that is done, I'll have the next one up pretty soon, Oh in the next on a re-meeting. ; ) 


	26. Unfortunate Happenings

This one is a little shorter then the last but I had to make it a cliffy. It wouldn't have been fun otherwise.

* * *

Katara kept her hand tight around the necklace in her pocket. She didn't know when she had dropped it let alone when Aang had found it. She knew the little lie was a stupid one but it did tell them in a rather subtle way to back off. But another thing was worrying her now. She was going back to the village where everone thought she was married, not only that but married to the exiled prince of the Fire Nation.

She dared a glance back at her brother who was walking behind her eyeing her suspiciously. She almost felt like she was leading them into a trap. It may have been a village run by the Fire nation, but she had no reason to feel that way, Zuko was long gone.

Her heart tightened up and an almost overwhelming sense of resentment set in. He had left her. Just left her in a village where she didn't know anybody, no one was her people, and she had no idea where to go. He just left. He didn't care how attached she was to him, or his son, or Uncle Iroh. He didn't care how much she loved him. How she thought of her self as Riyo's real mother. He didn't care about any of that, he only cared about capturing Aang.

She frowned. She was going to make her self go completely insane, or deeply depressed, if she didn't quite worrying about that man.

She wasn't only worried about Zuko. Sure the man could argue his way out of a paper sack, but the time she was on the ship he was rather dependant on her. But she was more worried about Riyo. He was only a baby and his father had gotten rid of the only mother he had ever known. Let alone the only woman.

She also worried about Iroh. As funny as that sounded, she truly did. He wasn't a young man like the rest on the ship. He was much much older, and well on in his years. He hadn't talked about his health and that rather worried Katara. She didn't know if he was a healthy man or otherwise.

She turned and looked back at Sokka once more. A dark cloud had seemed to set over the two since her little fit about her necklace. They knew she had lied.

"Aang, you should find a place to settle Appa. We are almost there." Aang nodded and led Appa off to find a clearing big enough for the giant bison. Sokka waited till Aang was out of ear shot then ran up to his sister, grabbing her by the arm.

"What is the deal?"

"What do you mean?" Sokka frowned. She knew damn well what he meant but she was going to play dumb and innocent.

"You know what I mean. First you appear out of nowhere after dissappearing off the face of the planet for three months. Then you won't tell us where you were or what happened. You've been overly quiet and then you lie to us about that necklace! You've got a lot of explaining to do, and I suggest that you start." Katara glared at her brother.

"Sokka, I don't have to tell you anything. I would if I could but for your safety and Aang's I can't." Sokka stared at her as she started to turn and walk away. He swung her around.

"Now you have to tell me."

"I can't"

"You have to." Katara frowned her eyebrows making deep creases in her forehead.

"I'm not going to tell you anything now. You aren't my boss, you are only my brother."

"Yeah I'm you're big brother and you have to do as I say!" Katara growled at him.

"You aren't Mom or Dad. I don't have to do anything you say so back off! " Sokka stared at her with wide eyes. She had never talked to him like that.

* * *

Zuko stood outside the doctor's door watching the villagers milling about. Everynow and then one would recognize him and bow and show their respects.

He watched the villagers with a half hearted attention. Riyo was asleep and his uncle was enveloped in a conversation started with the doctor over tea. And it wasn't like he could train much. He could go down to the bar, but what good would come of that. The old barkeep was already so afraid of having his head cut off that he would make a fool of himself.

"Dammit." He muttered for no reason and pushed himself up off of the wall. He walked with his head held high down the small make-shift roads of the village making his way to where all the vender's were selling and haggling. He was going to take this unwanted opportunity to buy his son some clothes that befit a prince's heir.

"Hey there, remember me?" Zuko scowled and turned around to look at a very...well she wasn't nice to look at at all. The woman had roll after roll of fat around her middle and at least three chins.

"Should I?" He said snurling up his nose and turning to walk off.

"Yeah. I was your first wife...Have you already forgot?" Zuko growled and turned to look at her.

"Go away. I don't know you, I don't want to know you..And I am very certain that I would remember someone that looked like you." The girl frowned her face squishing together.

"Learn how to take a joke." Zuko was mad. He could set this girl aflame, but why waste his energy.

* * *

Aang finally caught up with the siblings and noticed that Katara was mad. Which wasn't unusual when it came to Sokka. Aang ran up and looked over at Katara with curious eyes.

"What kind of berries?" Katara shot a glare at him that mad him stop. That was a very frightening look. The small monk turned and looked at Sokka.

"What did you do?" Sokka shurgged with his eyes just as confused as Aangs.

"I think she maybe on her monthly.." Sokka stopped mid sentence as a shoe hit him on the forehead. Katara stomped over and picked her shoe back up and glared at her brother.

"Why do you blame everything on that!" She huffed and continued walking.

She looked down at the ground as they walked through the gate to the village. She looked at the guards out of the corner of her eyes and was relieved when she didn't recognize them. She looked up and stopped, waiting for her brother and the avatar to catch up.

She looked around the hustling crowd. The gates were just at the begining of the market. She could see it now in the light and the village seem rather smaller then it had the night before. Aang saw something, as soon as he walked through the gate, that he wanted to look at, and just like typical Aang took off to look at it.

Sokka stopped by his sister and looked down at her.

"I need to get a new leather stap for my boomerang." Katara nodded and handed him a few coins.

"You do that. I'll go get the food and rest of the supplies." Sokka stared at the money. He had a few coins and hadn't expected her to have anything.

"Where did you get these?" He ask folding his hand tight around them.

"I found them." She shrugged and walked off. Sokka frowned. She was lying again and it was really starting to tick him off.

Katara picked up a small fruit and looked over it. Then put it back picking up a couple of smaller ones.

"Oh miss?" Katara turned with a smile to see who greated her. A young boy was looking up at her.

"Yes?' She ask in a sweet voice.

"You're the prince's wife aren't you?" She stood up straight and stared at the little boy. Wow, good news travels fast.

"No, sorry." She turned and started to walk off. As she turned and her eyes looked ahead of her she froze. About thrity feet from her with his back to her was Zuko. She didn't know whether to approach him or start running to other way. Her feet began to move, her mind had yet to catch up with what her eyes were seeing and what her body was doing. Her heart was urging her towards him. All of the sudden her mind screamed! _NO DON'T _But it was to late. Her heart had made her decision for her. She was standing right behind him. She didn't know which emotion was going to take control. Rage or Love?


	27. I can't believe you

Here is another chapter. Zuko is out of character bad in this one, but hey I liked it. Oh and Sokka thinks a wordy dird. So be warned of language and to much sweetness.

* * *

As with all things, Rage over took the love. Katara could see herself but couldn't stop. She reached up and took his hair in her hands. With a sudden jerk she pulled him back.

Zuko swung around ready to throw some fire when he saw that he was staring into deep blue eyes. He stood up and stared at her.

"Katara?" Was all that he could say. What this must look like to her, he had no idea. And judging by the girp she had had on his hair, she wasn't as happy to see him as he was her. But the happy to see her feeling vanished as she stared at him.

Katara was boiling. She didn't know what she was going to say. She didn't even know how to start a conversation, so they just stared at each other, Katara's eyes squinted into a menacing glare, and Zuko's wide in unknowing. Zuko was the first to speak and it was just the line that Katara needed.

"Didn't think I would see you again." Don't you think he could have chose something romantic to say? No. He had to say this. Katara, as well she should have, exploded, almost literally.

"Obviously not huh?" She growled.

"What did you do? Get tired of me? Was I too much for you to handle? So you just shove me off at the first port you come to acting like you love and that it is breaking your heart to leave, but I find out that you are still here?" She stopped but before he could defend himself she started again.

"Were you looking for another woman to take advantage of? To use my Riyo as bait for a sympathy trip or a good screw?" She stopped again but only to take a breath. Zuko clamped his teeth together and looked at her waiting for her to get it all out of her system...but that might take a while.

"Speaking of which! How the hell are you going to give me a used stone! You said you loved me, you said that it was special! Then I get here and everyone and their coon dogs recognizes it as something you give! I have never been more humilated! You are such a snake! And to think that I actually do love you! You are a coward and liar! You played with my heart and toyed with my emotions like I was some sort of ...of. I don't know what!" She said throwing the necklace down at his feet. Zuko looked down at the necklace and bent down taking it in his hand. He shook it a little looking at it, then looked back up at her. Her face was red and she seemed ready to cry.

"Are you done?" Do you see a pattern here? Zuko has a way of saying the wrong things at the wrong times.

"NO I am not done! How could you think so highly of yourself to take away the only mother that your son has ever known! You didn't even think of him when you got rid of me! All you were thinking about was yourself!" She stopped. She was running out of things to yell at him about. Zuko took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Katara..please listen to me." Katara crossed her arms over her chest and snorted. Zuko smiled. He remembered her getting after him for doing that exact same thing.

"This stone, has been in my family for generations. Given to me by my mother to give to the one woman that I deem worthy of my affection." He said attempting to rectify what had seemingly gone up in flames.She glared at him. His explanation needed further explaining. He rolled his eyes and tried to hand the necklace back to her but she wouldn't take it.

"Katara, you are the only person that I have ever even offered it to." Katara still wasn't convinced. Zuko sighed and reached down his collar, pulling out the long chain that he had adorned with her mother's stone. Katara's face softened as she looked at the chain around his neck.

"Here, If you don't believe me, I'm going to give this back to you.." Katara shook her head and held her fist to her chest, the words that had been building up to back the rage were vanishing to the utter confusion that the love was pushing forward. She squinted her eyes and looked up at him.

"Why are you still here?"

"I did leave. I didn't lie to you. You think that you were the only one that suffered from my decision?" Katara's face softened.

"Then why did you come back?" Deep inside Katara knew that he hadn't come back for her but oh what a lovely thought it was. Zuko's face hardened and it looked almost like his eyes were welling, but that dissappeared fast. He looked back at her with blank eyes.

"Riyo got sick." Katara gasp clasping one hand over her mouth. Now she truly felt terrible. She had called the one man that she loved, a liar, a coward...and plenty of other things because she thought he was being malicious towards her, but here he was trying to help his only son like a good father should. Tears burned her eyes.

"Is..is he okay?" Zuklo looked down at her with a warm smile and nodded. She truly love the child. Katara nodded, then looked up at him. Something had been truly bothering her. Almost as soon as her feelings had shown up she wondered on whether or not it was her he loved or just the companionship of a woman.

"Do you even like me?" She faltered. It wasn't what she wanted to ask, but the answer she got would be just as good. Zuko stared at her a little taken off guard by the question.

"No..." He said quietly not knowing what this woman of his was trying to get at. Katara stared at him a little hurt. She remembered once he had called her pretty, did that change too?

"Do you still think that I am pretty?" Zuko got it. He tried not to smile, he was going to take this as something to make the relationship between them as smooth as silk.

"No.." He said quietly shaking his head. Katara felt like she was going to cry. This bastard. Did he even realize how cold hearted he was being? Or did it just come natural? He was answering her without the slightest since of remorse. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around her waist hugging herself trying to make herself calm down. She looked upat him with urgentcy in her eyes.

"Would you even cry if I walked away from you right now and didn't look back?" She stared at him. She didn't know what he was going to say but she had a good idea. Zuko stared at her in return. He looked casually over to the vender who was watching them intently, but upon being seen he quickly went back to his work, working harder to look busy then actually working. Zuko looked back at Katara.

"No." He said flatly. Katara looked up at him her eyes full of devastation. But she knew she should have expected that. It seemed that was the only word he knew at the moment. She clamped her mouth shut clenching her teeth. She turned to walk away with a huff but he grabbed her arm. She turned back and glared at him.

"What do you want now?" Zuko smiled smuggly and pulled her close wrapping his arms around her. She looked up at him as his golden eyes radiated, as he looked back down at her.

"Silly girl. I don't just like you I love you." He said and planted a kiss on her forehead. He pulled back and looked at her again.

"I don't think you are pretty, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Any man would be honored to have you love him." He said kissing her on the other cheek. But when he pulled back to look into her eyes the last time, his face was stern and his eyes were very sincere.

"And dear lady, I've lost you once, by my own reckless decision and it almost killed me. This time if you were to walk away, I wouldn't cry, I couldn't. I would waste away and die." He said touching his nose to hers before he continued down to kiss her soft lips.

* * *

Sokka dropped his boomerang, scuffing up the newly bought sheeth. He couldn't believe what he saw. He had just turned the corner and seen Zuko, one of their most hated enemies. But that wasn't the shocker, his sister, Katara, who said she shared as much hatred for him as the others, was in the fucker's arms, and kissing him! Sokka now knew what his dream had symbolize, beacuse he wanted to move. He wanted to pick up his boomerang and slice the fire nation fool's head clean off his shoulders. But he couldn't move. He was in shock, and was overwhelmed and drowing in emotions.

* * *

Katara pulled back and smiled at him.

"God, that was very sweet. Who are you and what have you done with Zuko?" She said but jumped as the blood stone in her hand started to get hot. She yelped as it burnt her hand and she dropped it. Zuko stared at her then looked down to the stone seeing it glowing a bright red.

"That is the second time that that has happened." Zuko looked up at her with a streak of worry in his eyes.

"The blood stone only glows if something is about to happen, or has happened, and it usually isn't good." He turned back to look behind themin the direction of the doctor's house.

"Something happened?" Katara ask looking at Zuko as he turned and looked back to her. Zuko's eyes narrowed as he looked past her and his face turned to stone.

"NO, but something's about to!" Another voice screamed over the crowd.

* * *

Alrighty then. Another cliffy I guess. I want at least 12 reviews for this one, before I put up the next chapter. Hehehe I like to be mean like that. oh and psst. if you want to you can review more then once...looks around but I didn't say anything...so shhh.


	28. Only to destroy you

Wow. You know I got 13 reviews the day I posted the last chapter. I didn't even have time to write this one, and my mailbox was full. You guys are truly something. I have so many loyal reviewers, I had a couple even review twice. I have gotten eighteen reviews in total. And I liked it so I gave you akinda different chapter. I hope you like. And Don't make me have to threated ya'll to get that kind of response. ;)

* * *

Katara jumped recognizing that voice all to well, but before she got fully turned around a dark arm slammed past her face into Zuko. Zuko's head was only thrown to the side by the impact but this didn't discourage Sokka.

Sokka stared at the prince in disgust and jerked his arm out ripping the chain off of Zuko's neck.

"Sokka! What are you doing!" Katara ask in a stern voice, but the look that Sokka gave her sent shivers down her spine, it was a look at had never crossed his face before. He just stared at her.

"I can explain." Sokka's nose curled up as his sister spoke.

"You can explain? Tell me how you can explain a filthy firenation fucker like this wearing the only thing that we have left of our mother around his neck!" Sokka yelled getting in her face. Zuko stared at Sokka, just waiting for his love's sibling to make the wrong move. With a puny strike like that Zuko knew he could take him easily. Sokka turned back and looked at Zuko with fire in his water tribe eyes.

"You ever touch my sister again I will kill you." Zuko smirked and nodded his eyes full of deviance and malice.

"I'm sure you will.." Katara caught the venom in Zuko's voice and placed her hand on his chest as a small gester for him to calm down. This didn't boad well with Sokka. In a faster speed then Katara had ever see her brother move, Sokka grabbed her wrist and jerked her away from Zuko very roughly. Zuko glared at Sokka and his arm shot up grabbing Sokka around the throat.

"You do **not** be that way with her!" Sokka threw the prince's arm off of him and puffed his chest up.

"You are nothing to her so BACK OFF!" Zuko stood his ground, it wasn't like him not to. Katara could see that something bad was about to happen.

"Yes he is Sokka!" Sokka turned and looked at his sister.

"What did you say?"

"I said he is something to me! I love him!" Katara said her voice full of passion driven rage. As she screamed this a sudden and fierce wind gusted past all of them. Zuko grabbed Katara to keep her from falling, even though the likely hood of her falling was tiny. Katara was again jerked away from Zuko by her brother, causign her to glare daggars at him. Pulses of wind came in rapid succession each burst more powerful then the next.

Katara looked down at her hip where her water pouch seemed ready to explode with pent up pressure. She looked around frantically, she knew what was causing this, but she didn't know where Aang was. Then the three seen the avatar, but with the arrows glowing brillantly in the avatar spirit it would be hard to miss him.

Even though his eyes were void there was still emotions nestled within them, many of them mangled and hard to distinguish one from another. His hnadsd were bent into fists and his voided eyes seemed focused on Zuko.

A fire ball blasted from the encircling wind from Aang, and blazed towards Zuko. Zuko just snarled his nose and sent the fire back to Aang. The fire ball diminished and the ashes fell to the ground as it touched the wind that surrounded the avatar. Zuko brought his own sphere of fire to his hand as he readied himself to throw it.

Katara's eyes got wide. This wasn't going to happen. She ran over to him and grabbed his face and made him look at her.

"It doesn't have to be this way!" Just as Katara finished her sentence she lurched forward and looked up at Zuko. The fire dissappered from his hand as he caught her as she started to fall. She began to cough trying to catch her breath, but the only thing that happened was with her coughing came blood. Zuko stared in horror as he leaned her against him and looked down at her back.

A spear of ice was embedded deep in the middle of her back. Zuko's eyes flared as he looke dup at the Avatar.

The wind had died. The glowing had stopped. And Aang was standing there his eyes wide as he stared at the blood pouring from Katara's back. He looked up ato her face and seen teh blood trickling down from her lips and onto Zuko's chest.

Zuko carefully kneeled down with her, but she grabbed his chest.

"No, no no, pull me up!" She said in a harsh whisper. Zuko heart began to race, as he realized every time he tried to move her to help, he was hurting her by mistake.

Sokka ran over and grabbed his sister from Zuko, throwing Zuko back. Katara winced in pain as the spear was pulled away from Zuko. The ice had went through and through and just the point had stabbed into Zuko.

Aang couldn't move. He knew what he had done, but he didn't know that he had done it. He remembered her saying that she loved the prince, and after that was more of a blurr. She wasn't supposed to love that man, she was suppose to fall in love with him. Aang then realised what had set off his avatar spirit. Jealousy. His rage towards Zuko had brought out the worst of him and the best of his powers.

Aang finally got his feet to move, when a scream escaped Katara's mouth, as Sokka laid her down on her side.

Zuko squinted his eyes and growled his body eruptin g in flames but extinguished as he took off in a full sprint in the other direction, tearing his way violently through the crowd that had gathered.

Aang knelt down beside Katara and looked at her, tear pouring from his eyes.

"I would never hurt you Katara..." he said through his sobs. Katara looked up at him with her kind eyes. She always was understanding even if she didn't need to be, and dammit now wasn't the time.

"Don't." Was all she said. She looked up at Sokka who had her head laying in his lap. He too was in tears, which would gather and drop down onto her hair.

"I'm sorry, but I still love him..even if I have to die to prove it." This statement that was spoke in such pain, was almost to painful for the others to hear. Aang broke down and wrapped his arms around Katara. He would die before he hurt her, but he couldn't control himself!

Sokka's display was much more discrete. He just bit down on his lip tryign to force the crying back bringing blood to his own mouth.

* * *

Zuko stumbled as he held his stomach. He hadn't even realized that the ice had gotten him until he had started running. His legs pumped harder. He had to get to the doctor. IF he didn't she would bleed to death. And as he told her, he already lost her once, he'd be dammed if it happened again.

* * *

Hahaha Another cliffy! No more I promise...maybe..we'll see. There are a few of ya'll I do expect to see reviews from, b/c you review every time...I'll know if you don't... :D Peace, Love, and Cookie Dough 


	29. Should I stay or should I go now

Whew. This chapter made me tired...and kinda sore. Oh this chapter is a little more bloody then the last. So be warned. Oh yeash one other thing. Keep in mind that Aang and Sokka don't know about Riyo yet. ...Or the fact that Zuko and Katara are 'married'.

* * *

Zuko stumbled through the door way and made his way to his uncle. Zuko's stomach was hurting and blood had caked up on his fingers. The doctor stood up quickly, knocking her chair back as she ran over to the Prince. She tried to pull his hand away but he pushed her off of him.

"Katara needs help! Uncle you stay here with Riyo!" Iroh stood up and started to object but a look in Zuko's eye's changed hsi mind.

"I will explain later!" Zuko said and started back out the door, only to be caught by the arm by the doctor.

"I can't let you continue on. You'll tear your wound even more." Zuko glared at the shorter doctor. He ripped his arm away from her and stood up straight.

"Her life is more important right now." Was all he said, slipping out as a hiss through his teeth. He turned and took off, if she wasn't going to cometo Katara, he would bring Katara to her. But he soon heard the pat of the doctor's small feet on the dirt road behind him.

* * *

Katara let out a jagged breath, sending up the dust around her nose in a puff. The tears slid down her face forming a small dark spatch of mud beside her cheek. She was in pain, no she was pain. She had never felt such a burning hot sensation coursing through her entire body like ravenous wolves devouring her from the inside out. Her hands were gripped tight around the tip of the ice, and her fingers were pushing down as hard as they could against the wound. She could feel the warm liguid life slipping and oozing over and between her fingers. She winced as someone tried to pull out the spear from the back.

"Dammit! Whoever did that stop! You aren't..helping." She said her strength showing even through the water sliding down her face was trying to tell another story.

Aang sat back on his heels. He wanted to help. He had to fix what he did, but when he tried, she would wince or bit her lip to keep from screaming at him. He didn't want her to die. He didn't want to sit there and do nothing, watching her writhe in pain, and watching the dark blood pour from her body. The once green garb that she worn was now a dark brown from the wound down, and seemed to blend in with the blood soaked ground, that lay beneath her.

Aang looked up at Sokka, but Sokka just looked away. He couldn't look at Aang. Not right now. If his sister died...he..he didn't know what he would do. But he knew that if Aang were in too close of range that something very bad would happen to the young avatar. Sokka growled as his sister moaned in pain. She was taking it so much better then he would. She wasn't crying outloud, and it didn't seem that she was crying willingly. The tears just seemed to slip down from her eyes.

Sokka knew had the situation been switched that he would have went to pieces, he didn't take pain very well, at least so much pain all at once. Sokka shook his head and sat up straight looking around the crowd then back down to his sister. He pulled a sliver of her hair out of her face. _That bastard. Oh yeah he loves her, then why the hell did he run off when she needed him the most. I'll never forgive myself for this._ Sokka scolded himself.

Katara closed her eyes tight and moved her hand, letting one finger slip into her wound. She winced as she applied a little pressure. She couldn't lose her head. She had an idea, it was a long shot but she was desperate. She didn't want to die like this. She wanted to see her brother married, and with children. She wanted to see Aang stop the war. She wanted to see Zuko again...And she wanted to watch Riyo grow. She knew that if she let go none of this would happen for her. She also knew that if she gave up, that the probability of Aang doing what needed to be done, would be bleak. She knew that she would never find out if her father had survived. She didn't know though how Sokka would take it, that would mean that he lost everyone, except for gran-gran, and noone really knew how much longer she would be around.

She bit her lip as she waited. With the ice being nothing but frozen water, that meant it would melt faster because of her body heat. She just hoped it didn't melt to fast. She could feel the blood trickling over her fingers, thick and warm but then a new sensation came to her finger tip, cold and thin running. That is what she wanted. The water has slowly began to melt, giving her just the opertunity that she needed. She focused her energy, but with the pain shooting through her limbs and to the tips of her fingers it was rather hard for her to focus everythign in jsut the one spot.

She could heal herself, but she didn't know how much, and just what exactly the consequences would be of her actions, but she was willing to take any chance she was given.

Sokka realized what she was trying to do, but also noticed that with all her concentration she was putting herself in more pain. He didn't know what to do, but a movement caught his eye. Aang had jumped to his feet.

Aang glared as the prince came running back up to them. Aang pushed himself forward and ran over to the Prince stopping him dead in his tracks.

Aang rared back and pushed the prince, tears in the young boy's eyes.

"This is you fault!" Zuko narrowed his eyes and grabbed the Avatar's wrists. He tightened his grip and held steady so the Avatar would look at him.

"We need to help Katara, Our fight can wait." He said in a stern voice and pushed Aang out of the doctor's way.

Katara looked up as the doctor walked over to her. She forced a smile and laid her head back down on Sokka's lap.

"Oh good." She said andtook her hands away from the spear so the doctor could look. The doctor gasp and stared blankly at the wound. Katara grimaced, that really wasn't something you wanted to hear come from a doctor's mouth.

The doctor poked and prodded and pushed, and Katara was having to use every ounce of energy in her to keep from screaming at the doctor for being such a stupid idoit. Katara kept reminding herself that this woamn was a doctor. She knew what she was doing. But then again how many patients have a spear of ice going in one side and out the other.

The doctor stood up dusting her hands and turned to look at Zuko.

"We have to get her back to the house. With such a crowd I could never pull this thing out properly." the doctor said looking around at all of the village folk that had gathered around. It was human nature to be curious, and to want to see carnage. If some one was hurt everybody wanted to know about it.

Zuko walked over and knelt down beside her.

"Katara, listen to me. Can you walk?" Zuko ask softly. But before Katara answered Sokka jerked his arm and pushed Zuko back, causing the prince to loose his balance and fall. Zuko glared at Sokka. Katara growled. Even in this type of situation, where Zuko is trying to help her brother still wasn't going to let the prince near her.

"Yeah. Help me up." She said quietly. Sokka stood up and grabbed he arm gently trying to pull her to her feet. Zuko could see that her brother was trying to help, but with only him helping her to her feet he was hurting more then he was helping. Zuko knelt down, putting her arm over his shoulders, receiving a death glare from Sokka.

Katara was finally to her feet, but the moment she put pressure down on them her knees buckled and she muffled as scream in Zuko's shoulder. The doctor shook her head.

"I had hoped that the ice had missed her spinal cord." Aang's eyes shot to look at her. _What was that supposed to mean?_ The doctor looked up at Zuko and shook her head.

"She can't walk. You are going to have to carry her." Zuko nodded and went to pick her up but a rough hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"She's my sister. I'll carry her." Sokka growled. Katara looked up at her brother, tears streaming down her face. She was in excrutiating pain and she couldn't hide it anymore.

"Sokka...shut up!" She hissed and laid her head back down on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko looked at his love softly then picked her up being careful not to drive the spike any futher in. She wrapped her arms aroudn his neck clinging to his shirt.

Sokka watched his sister, feeling more or less abandoned. The tears in her eyes and the pain that misted them, enfruriated him further. That man was the reason this happened. If she hadn't fallen in 'love' with a damn firebender none of this would have happened and they coudl have went on like normal. But here hse was clinging for dear life to the man that was the cause of all of their problems.

Aang looked at Sokka then back to where Zuko was walking away. Aang shook his head tossing the bad thoughts from his mind and ran to catch up with Zuko, Momo bouncing along to catch up.

Sokka didn't move. He didn't want to move. To see that man making over his sister like he actuallly cared for her made him sick inside. A firebender could never care for anyone, other then themselves. Hesitantly Sokka began to move, and slowly found his way to the doctor's house.

* * *

Iroh was holding baby Riyo, when the stubby doctor came running in the door, ordering him to move over. Iroh did as he was told and watched the door. Zuko stepped in holding Katara in his arms. Iroh's jaw fell slack as he looked at the spike coming out of the girls' stomach. Iroh watched his nephew as they passed walking into the other room. Katara was covered in blood, Zuko was covered in blood and Iroh couldn't tell which was which. Iroh looked down at the ground after the three dissappeared behind the curtain and looked over the trail of dark red spots that led from the door to the room.

"Oh dear young Riyo."Iroh said shaking his head sitting down in the chair. He looked up as another person entered the house. Iroh recognized him right away.

"Avatar?" Aang just looked at the old man. Iroh cocked an eyebrow. How ironic was this? Here Zuko had been chasing the Avatar for going on two years now, and the avatar just came in chasing Zuko.

"Where is she?" Aang ask his voice tight. Iroh understood then. The ice. Iroh turned and looked at the door, but stopped the avatar from going in.

"The doctor won't let you." Iroh smiled as Riyo squealed. "Isn't that right?" Iroh laughed looking down at the baby tickling a small toe. Aang stared at the child seeing it for the first time._ They had a baby? _Aang was frozen before he learned anything about those kind of things. Aang's heart felt like it was tearing into thousands of little pieces. Not only had he hurt one of his dearest friends, he might have killed someone's mommy. Aang looked at the door.

"All you can do is wait. The doctor will take good care of Katara." Aang sat down on the floor in front of Iroh. This was the old man that defended the moon spirit from Zhao. He also brought the moon spirit back to life. So even for a firebender he couldn't be that bad?

Aang couldn't take his eyes off the child. The baby looked exactly like Zuko, well with out the scar of course. But the more Aang looked at the baby, the more Katara he could see. Aang pushed himself up and walked over to the older man looking down at the squirming bundle. Momo peeked his head over Aang shoulder and looked at the baby aswell. Momo walked down Aang's arm and onto Iroh's looking at the baby.

"Momo, don't." Aang said starting to pick him up but Iroh stopped him.

"He's fine. Let him look. He's just curious." Aang watched as the lemur reached a small paw out to touch Riyo's hand. Riyo squealed and promptly grabbed Momo's fingers. Momo shreiked and ran back over and hid behind Aang's head. Iroh laughed.

"He's a strong boy." Iroh caught Aang's stare. "Here do you want to hold him?" Aang looked up at Iroh and took a step back.

"Come now, young avatar. He won't bite, he may drool or spit up on you but that would be the worst thing to happen." Aang stuck his arms out and Iroh put the baby curled up in his arms. Aang felt very awkward. He had never held a baby before. And he had never expected to hold the son of the prince of the Fire Nation. Come to think about it he had never expected to hold Katara's child, but here it was one in the same.

Sokka walked into through the door. He looked up and seen the old fire bender that had been at the north pole. He stopped. He turned and took one look at Aang, seen him holding a baby and turned and walked back out.

Zuko set Katara down easily and looked over her. Katara turned her head and looked at Zuko with a small smile. She reached her hand up for his, the blood trickling down her writ. Zuko took her hand and leaned over kissing her fist then set it back down. She looked up at him and blinked slowly.

"I love you." Zuko nodded.

"I love you to, now conserve your energy." Katara nodded and her head rolled to the side and she shut her eyes. Zuko's eye shot wide open and he looked frantically up at the doctor.

"She didn't just ..." The doctor shook her head with a smile.

"I gave her some pain killer, it does that. Now you need to go outside." Zuko shook his head.

"No. I want to stay with her." The doctor got a very stern look on her face and stood up to her full height, albeit that she maybe hit the prince at the chest.

"You can't do any thing for her. And I believe that you have a child that you need to tend to."

* * *

Next chapter will be a long one as well. Next chappie,Aang and Sokka thinks that Riyo is Katara's child...fighting insues. Then they find out about the marriage...Oh god, Sokka's going to have a caniption fit. 


	30. The birds and the bees

_**Warning: The followingdoes not expressed theopinions or viewsof or any of its affiliates. Due to harsh language and graphic tone, viewers under the age of thirteen are suggested to turn away. Viewer discretion is advised.**_

O.M.F.G what the hell was wrong with the new episode! I hated it, well different parts of it! First of all we got to see Iroh almost NAKED! I don't knw about you but that isn't really the character I want to see half naked! Second, since when does Zuko get moppy and happy! Talk about a major character change! And here all of us in the Avatar Fandom thought we knew the prince as a hard ass, that was hell bent on taking his throne back, not just wanting to go back home? I was totally confused! But those parts were fine, I got over it when Zuko threw a temper tantrum on the ship!

But let's look over at the avatar side! I had no problem with this! I love those parts! Especially getting to see Sokka with his hair down! I wouldn't have imagined it that way.

But the one thing that really burned my biscuits, the one thing that really pissed me off..WHO THE FUCK DO THE WRITER'S THINK THEY ARE MAKING ZUKO CUT OFF HIS HAIR! I mean I understand the significance, but if they knew they were going to do this, why did they makehim such a cool character. And now what of him? He justdissappears intooblivion? Does he justgo away? Or is itgoing to come straight of of a fanfic and he decides to join up withAang? But why would he do that, since it wasn't the throne he wanted it was just to go home? ACK! I am so totally confused, and a little bummed about the show. I mean, the hair...It was Zuko...nowZuko just looks...bald and hot. Are they gonna have him shave off that little spatch or are they going to leave it that way! Oh the possiblities.

Well I believe I have ranted enough.Sorry this chapter is so late in coming. I had to get over the lack-of-hair trama.I hope you enjoy this chapter, OH and I know that Sokka is old enough to know better, that's kinda the whole tone of this chapter. I tried a fight scene . I believe I failed miserably but I will let ya'll decide.

* * *

Zuko walked out of the doctor's work room and into the room where his uncle sat waiting. He stopped dead in his tracks. This was something even in his weirdest dreams could never have imagined happening. The avatar was holding his son. Zuko narrowed his eyes and walked over to Aang taking his son away from the young boy.

"The doctor is working on her right now." Zuko hissed and looked down at his son with a loving smile. But Zuko felt eyes on him.

"What are you staring at?" Zuko hissed again bringing the child up to his shoulder. Aang looked up from the baby to look at the prince.

"He's very pretty. What is his name?" Zuko glared at the avatar warily. Just what was this young monk trying to accomplish.

"Riyo." Iroh said with a smile. Zuko turned and glared a the old man. Iroh shook his head and the smile left his face. He stood up and walked over taking Riyo from his father.

"You are still injured Prince Zuko. You must sit down and try to at least slow the bleeding." Zuko snalred his nose at his uncle and walked outside. He looked around and the street was clear of people.

A small orb of fire came to his hand engulfing it. He looked down at his wound that still had fresh blood oozing between that, that had already dried. He cleanched his teeth, this was gonna hurt like hell, but it had to be done or else it would hurt even worse. He closed his eyes and stuck the burning flame to his abs, more or less like putting out a cigarette on his stomach. He let out a jagged puff and looked up taking in a deep breath. He needed to take a walk.

* * *

Sokka peeked his head back in the doctor's house and frowned. He stepped in and leaned up agianst the wall crossing his hands over his chest. He wanted to see his sister, but then again he didn't. He had never had that sick feeling about his sister, but now it had seemed to settle in his gut. Just what **had** she been doing while she was gone? Sokka was completely confused, had every one in the entire world lost their minds?

Just then the short doctor stuck her head out and looked around at the awaiting guests. The one she was looking for wasn't there. She shook her head and walked out anyway.

"The girl is going to be okay. In fact she did most of the healing herself. I just had to sew up the muscles and the flesh. She's a little groggy from the herbs I gave her to ease the pain but if you want you can see her." The doctor looked at the two newcomers who started her way but she stuck her arm out stopping Aang.

"You are the avatar, right?" The young monk nodded.

"Yes."

"Then you should be able to heal her fully."

Aang just stared at her and then it occured to him just what she was saying and he hung his head.

"No mam. I haven't gotten that strong yet. I wish I could though." Aang said choking back tears. He wasn't powerful enough to help her, but he was powerful enough to almost kill her.

Sokka didn't even glance at the avatar as he walked past into the room where his baby sister was. Sokka stopped at the dor way. The sheets that she was lying on were covered in blood, but Sokka was relieved that the doctor had at least cleaned his sister up.

Sokka walked over and picked up his sister's hand. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at her. Sokka smiled.

"Are you okay?"Katara frowned and a tear slid down her face.

"Where is my baby?' Katara mumbled. Aang walked in and stood at the door way watching the siblings interact.

"What?" Sokka ask slightly confused. Katara moaned and started crying.

"I want to see my baby! Where is Riyo?" She sobbed. Sokka looked at her in confusion then turned back to look at the young avatar, whose face palled.

"Riyo is the name of Zuko's son..." Sokka's eyes widened and he jumped up throwing the chair back. He had to find that bastard now! He was out for blood, completely forgetting everything he knew about the reproduction process. Aang watched with wide eyes as Sokka stormed out. Aang turned and looked back at Katara as the doctor walked in holding Riyo.

"My baby..." Katara said reaching her hands out. The doctor turned and looked and the young monk.

"The crying and carrying on is an affect from the herbs. It will go away shortly."Aang nodded and watched as Katara cooed over the baby. Aang turned as Iroh walked in. The old man walked over to Katara 's side and ruffled her hair a little bit.

"You are a very strong girl." Iroh said with a smile and turned around to look at the avatar. Aang was just staring blankly, as he had done earlier.

"Um sir, how is that Katara's baby when she had only been gone a few months.." Aang said a little bit of sense coming back to him. Iroh smiled and patted the youn monk on the head.

"It's a very long story." Aang nodded and looked at Katara.

"We have time.."

* * *

A mighty roar of thunder broke through the otherwise quiet streets. Sokka stopped and looked up to the sky where a few tiny drops landed on his face, only leading the charge for the millions of brothers. The downpour was sudden, with the only warning the clap of thunder. Sokka growled as a few loose hairs fell down into his face. He looked around, boomerang in hand. The village wasn't that big and he knew Zuko couldn't have gone very far. He looked down the now muddy streets watchign all the venders pack in their things. Sokka clenched his fist. By god he was going to find that good for nothing firebender and teach him a thing or two about a water tribe warrior, or at least messing with the warrior's little sister. Sokka's eyes caught movement, and the adreniline began to rush, when he seen the high traditional ponytail that signified the Fire Nation.

Sokka's eyes narrowed as he bagan to walk heavily towards the prince, who was walking in the same direction. Sokka's pupil's dialated as he brought his arm back, then with a strong jerk of his arm he sent his boomerang spiraling directly towards the back of Zuko's head.

The rush only intensified as the prince was thrown to the ground on hands and knees from the blow.

Sokka started running feeling the mud sink underneath his feet, as his legs pumped faster pushing him closer to the awaiting quarell, that made his testostorone growl with the long time needed misplaced aggression. He jerked his arm out catching his boomerang without missing a step.

Zuko grabbed his head and flared as he stood up, causing the mud around him to dry and crack. He turned to see who would in their right mind dare to attack a firebender, and the prince at that. The fire extinguished as he seen his woman's brother running full force towards him. Zuko ducked as Sokka dived at him. Zuko shot up one agile feet, he knew this was coming, but what had set the idiot off.

Sokka growled and twirled his boomerang around in his hand before catching it still. He raised it high and charged the young firebender. Zuko shook his head and grabbed Sokka's hand and hit the top of it, with his own fist making Sokka drop the boomerang.

"Stop this!" Sokka glared at the prince's order and brought a fist around.

"RIGHT!" Sokka screamed as the fist was caught but Zuko didn't see the foot coming. Somehow Sokka had managed to twist his arm around and bring the opposite foot down in an axe kick right on Zuko's arm. Zuko let go and glared at Sokka. He really didn't want to have to hurt this fool but by the looks of things it would be hard not to. Sokka again lunged at him, and jsut as a streak of lightening slipt the sky Zuko grabbed Sokka's arm and threw him face down in the mud, holding him down with his knee in the middle of the other boy's back.

"Would you stop!" Zuko commanded only to be thrown over Sokka' s head by a pair of legs that hadn't been pinned down. Sokka didn't waste anytime jumping on the prince. Sokka grabbed the prince by the neck and stared at him, the rain dripping down his now fully loose hair. Both boy's were covered in mud and were soaked from the persisting downpour.

"You BASTARD! You stole my sister's innocence!" Sokka said and brought his arm back to punch the prince but Zuko did something that Sokka wasn't expected, but maybe should have been. Zuko's hand shot forward and grabbed Sokka around the neck, and using his power Zuko threw Sokka to the side on his back. Zuko reversed their positions, this time minding the other boys feet.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Zuko growled pinning Sokka down, but due to the slick and the give of the mud, Sokka pulled his arm free and landed a strong blow to the side of Zuko's face. Sokka then grabbed a rock and flungin it at the prince, but it only landed in the mud splattering mud over the both of them. Sokka stood up and looked down on Zuko. Zuko stood up and glared straight back at Sokka.

"How dare you have a child with MY sister! You bastard the least you could have done was marry her! But no you kidnap her against her will, probably rape her..." But no sooner then the last phrase came out of Sokka's mouth, he was laying in the mud with blood gushing from his nose. Zuko glared down at him.

"Don't you ever say something like that again!" Sokka just growled and jumped back up. They were at it again. Zuko finally got tired of it and decided to put a stop to this foolishness. Zuko pinned Sokka to the mud, and pushed down on him till mud was oozing it's way up and over Sokka's limbs. Then with a burst of heat solidified the mud. Zuko sat back up and looked up at the still drenching sky. He didn't have much time before the idiot could get otu so he would have to make it quick.

"Now you have to listen to me! Are you so stupid, or in theWater Tribe do they not teach you anything about sex?" Sokka just cleanched his teeth, pulling against the earth. Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"Your sister has been away fro you for three months. My son is three months old." Sokka stopped wiggling and thought for a moment.

"That just means that she isn't the only woman that you have taken advantage of!" Sokka felt the warm rain start to sink in to the dirt making it sloshy again. Zuko started to say something else but before he could Sokka sprang from the mud like a daisy and tackled Zuko.

"You tell me you never slept with my sister and you would be lying..." Zuko got a smug look on his face.

"I haven't slept with your sister, and she hasn't bore my child...yet" Sokka growled and brought his fist back.

"SOKKA!" Sokka turned around. Aang was standing with his hands on his hips, Momo mimicking him on his shoulder.

"Katara's feeling better and wants to see you." Aang said looking at the situation trying to supress a giggle. Sokka's hair was down with mud and rain dripping from it, different parts of his clothes were tore, and there he said straddling Zuko, a knee either side, with the prince in pretty much the same condition. Sokka stood up and looked down at the prince, he snarled his nose and brought his arm across his face and flung the mud into Zuko's. Sokka caught up with Aang and walked off to see his baby sister. He had a few choice words for her anyway.

Zuko remained on the ground leaning on either of his elbows, he had already wiped trhe mud from his face and was shaking his head. He leaned his head back looking up at the sky. That was the most ignorant thing he believed he had ever been apart of. He was attacked because the idiot thought that Riyo was actually Katara's child. But what Sokka didn't know was that the thought hadn't even crossed Zuko's mind till now. What if they did have a child together?

* * *

Well, that is the end of that chapter. I hope to have the next up soon..But I know I will definately have at least two updates the coming Tuesday!YAY no work, no school! Goody! 


	31. You attacked my brother?

Okay so the writer's redeemed their selves. . **ALL** of Zuko's hair is growing back. I guess I was just really traumatized by the lack of hair. But I am really liking the new season, well now that I got over the shock of the OOC-ness from the writer's. Wow talk about throwing someone off...Is it just me or does is seem like the last few episodes came straight from fanfiction?

* * *

Katara smiled as Riyo slept peacfullly away in her arms. She didn' t remember getting him, but she was happy that she was holding him. She had ask Aang just where he brother had gotten off to. She wanted to talk to him, she needed him to understand that all of this was her choice. She loved Zuko because she wanted to, and the truth was she needed it. There had been something missing in her heart, she thought she could find it in Jet or Haru, but both of those feel through. She looked up solemly. Did she try to give her heart out to easily? Was Sokka right? Did she really think that the Prince of the FireNation loved her?

_Yes!_

She thought frowning, of course he did. If he didn't why in the world would he give her a stone that had been in his family for generations. But that sparked another quesiton. If the stone was a family heirloom, why didn't it have the fire insignia on it instead of the waves? She groaned and grabbed her head. All of that thinking was giving her a head ache, and with everything else hurting at that moment, she really didn't need anything else to hurt.

She looked up as Aang came through the door, with a muddy and filthy Sokka, with blood trailing out of his nose. She started to jump up, but a pain shot through her entire body and she laid back down.

"What happened to you?" Sokka crossed his arms. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Katara, whose child is that?" Aang jerked hsi head to look at Sokka. Katara frowned and looked down at Riyo.

"Why?"

"I said, whose child is that?"

"It's mine." She hissed. She knew exactly where this was leading.

"So when did you get pregnant? You were pregnant all that time and you didn't tell us! By our enemy for that matter!" Sokka rambled. Aang shook his head, Zuko must have hit Sokka harder then he thought.

"Sokka, when did I have time to get pregnant! This is Zuko's son! But he is also mine! I took him in! I am the only mother that this child has, and if you have a problem with that, then I don't know you anymore! You used to be a kind person, that understood! But if you say one word negative about me taking Riyo as my own, you would be a stranger to me!" Sokka stared at his sister. Was that the herbs talking or was she serious?

"Listen to me, I don't know how he tricked you into this, but when I find out ..." Katara squinted her eyes and grabbed Riyo's bottle and chunked it towards her brother.

"Get out!" She yelled, waking Riyo in a start. Sokka shook his head, the entire world had lost it's mind. Sokka began to walk out of the door just as Zuko was walking in. Zuko grabbed Sokka's arm and stopped him.

"Listen! I love your sister. And you are going to have to get over that!" Zuko said, turned and walked off. Aang stuck his head out of the door hearing Zuko's voice. Aang walked awkwardly over to the prince and looked at him. Zuko stared at the young avatar then scoffed.

"Let me guess, you are going to go all glowy again because of** our** son." Aang almost flinched at the tone and the emphasis on the word our. Aang shook his head.

"Why?" Was all that Aang ask. She knew why he would love her, he knew because he did.What he really wanted to know was why, or was it how, she came to love such a man like Zuko.

Zuko stared at the little monk. He sighed and looked at him with a fatherly look, that over the last three months he had unconsiously mastered, though the grand total of it crossing his face was maybe two.

"I don't know. She just...does. But her and my son mean the world to me and I can promise you, on my honor, that I would never let anything happen to her." Aang nodded, the last part was similar to what he had always thought. Aang looked back to the room where his friend was still fuming over her none-to-bright brother.

"She was asking for you." Zuko nodded and walked past the young boy into the room where his little angel and his little woman were both getting over a screaming fit.

He walked over to her smiling but it disappeared as a scowl was sent his direction. She looked over him then shook her head.

"So you are what happened to my brother." Zuko frowned and pointed back out the door.

"I happened to him! He happened to me!" Katara cocked an eyebrow and again ran her eyes over him rather skeptically.

"Oh yeah, then why did my brother have blood all over his face and you don't?"

"Because...I..I didn't mean to.." He said staring at her blankly.Hmm that was a good question. He shook it off and sat down on the small bed taking Riyo up on to his shoulder. He looked at her with a concerned look in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" She shrugged and set her head on other his shoulder lightly.

"About as good as can be expected." Zuko pulled away and made her look at him.

"It should have been me." Katara glared at him and with out proper warning slugged him in the leg.

"What did you do that for!"

"For being stupid! That would have killed you!" Zuko shook his head.

"It almost killed you! And I was trying to be sweet." Katara smiled jokingly.

"Well sweet isn't your color. So just what did you and my brother attack each other for?"

"He attacked ..." Katara shook her head.

"Yeah I know he attacked you, But why?" Zuko smiled and bounced Riyo on his knee.

"I understood two reasons. One was that he thought that Riyo is your child, I mean really yours. I had to give him a lesson in that. And the second is I think he has a problem with me loving you." Katara smiled and leaned back against the fluffy feather pillow.

"No, it's not because you love me, but because I love you back." Zuko smiled at her and moved up to sit beside her leaning his head back against he wall letting little Riyo lay between them on his tummy.

"Have I told you that I love you?" Katara frowned and looked at Zuko in a funny manner.

"Not in the last couple hours or so that I can remember. What kinda question is that?" Zuko smiled and turned his head to look at her. He put his hand up and ran his fingers lightly along her jaw bone to the back of her neck.

"Well I do." He said and pulled her into a smooth kiss. He pulled back and looked down to check on Riyo, who was completely content to bubble and gurgle as he stared as hiss chubby fingers.

"Y'know Katara, you brother put a thought into my head and I want to know what you think?" Katara smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, softly touching the baby's small head. She sighed, as she ran her fingers over the velvet baby soft hair that was night black and a very significant factor in his ancestry.

"Shoot." Zuko watched her interaction with his son, knowing that while she did claim him, Riyo wasn't truly hers but would it be the same?

"Katara, I want to ha.." But before he could finish his statement a young Avatar entered the room, slighly taken aback by the affection he was seeing. Aang blushed and looked at the ground as Zuko sat up, clearly sensing the uneasiness in the young monk. Aang looked up after gingerly fighting back his blush. He smile although it did seem a little forced, and walked over to the couple and stuck his hand out.

Zuko just stared at Aang, being his usual self, not fully ready to trust his enemy, but Katara sat up and stuck her hand out. Aang smiled genuinely and buried both of the stones deep into her hand. Her blue stone still attached to the chain, which with Iroh's help, Aang hand mended, and his deep red one still clinging possessivly to her necklace.

"I picked them up after..." Katara looked up at Aang and nodded understanding what he was trying to say. She stood with a small wince and walked over to him She put her hands on his shoulders and looked at him.

"You are a good friend Aang. Thank you." She said with a warm smile and hugged the younger boy. But while she was hugging him she whispered in his ear.

"Pleases accept this. I know it hurts, but it is really out of my hands." Aang nodded and looked to Zuko.

"So what now?" Zuko just glared at the small monk with a rather shacked expression. He looked back to Katara and then down to Riyo then back at Katara. _Well there went that thought._

* * *

Okay I know it was short. But I kinda didn't know how to link it with the next happenings. SoI made that a new chapter. 


	32. Two means trouble

Hehehe. I am sooo mean. See if you can guess. I bet you can but still.

* * *

Azula crossed her arms as she made her way on to the rebel's ship. He brother's crew was loyal she would give him that, such a shame that so many good soldiers would be put to death just over stupid ideals. She looked over the deck and sent her guards out to check below deck for any insubordinates that may have been trying to escape her. Any pathetic waste of flesh that would even think of siding with the rebel Zuko deserved death. Zula looked back as the womna she had taken onboard walked up beside her. The woman was taken as a prisoner, but when useful information about Zuko came up, the woman's craziness proved quite reliable. 

"I told you where he was didn't I?" Azula's golded eyes narrowed as she continued walking. This woman had claimed to have found Zuko once in the middle of the ocean by just sticking her finger in the air.

"We told you. We always know where our beloved Zuko is." Azula frowned. This disgusting obssession with her brother really made her skin crawl, but the wench was right. She did lead them right to his ship.

Azula made her way down to her brother's room, the imp following close behind. Azula walked in and stopped.

"Well this is a feeling I haven't felt in a long time."

"What is that my lady?" The woman said.

"Suprise." She said as she stared at the elaboratly decorated baby crib. The woman shrieked and ran over to the crib and gabbed up the blankets, bringing them to her face smelling them.

"I told you! You didn't believe me!"

"_We told you!"_

"_**I told you that we had a baby"

* * *

**_

Zuko stood up and held Riyo close to him. He didn't know what the avatar wanted him to say. So nown what? That could be interpretted into so many different manner's that it couldn't even be funny. But here the monk stood just staring up at him with big innocent eyes waiting for an answer that Zuko wasn't about to give.

Zuko opened his mouth to answer but his uncle ran in. Iroh stoppd just short of breath, and puffed as he looked up to Zuko.

"I need to talk to you now! Prince Zuko!" Zuko caught the urgency in his uncle's voice, and followed him out into another room, Riyo in hand, leaving Katara and Aang in the room.

Aang watched the door for a momnet before looking back at Katara. This was awkward. He walked over to Katara and sat down on the foot on the bed facing her.

"How are you feeling?" Katara smiled.

"I'm feeling better." Aang nodded. So many questions were boggling through his brain he could barely see straight. He had his chance to ask her, he had better take it, but where to start.

"What happened?" _What that wasn't what I was going to ask! _Katara looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I'm so sorry Katara but I want you to understand.."

"Aang I understand. It was a complete shock for you to see me like that with our enemy." Aang shook his head.

"No Katara you don't understand. It wasn' t that you were with him. I think it would have happened had it been anybody."

"Aang..." Katara said with a worried look in her eyes.

"Katara I love you. I have for a long time, I just never could tell you. I mean to know that you feel in love with someone else.."

"Oh Aang." Katara blushed and looked at him straight.

"Aang I do love you. But I love you like a friend. No, more like a little brother."

"But what about when you tired to kiss me?" Katara furrowed her eyebrows, how was she going to be able to explain this without upsetting him.

"Look Aang, we had been traveling alot together. And sometimes when that happens things become tense between people.." Katara trailed off. Both of them jumped as Zuko burst back through the room.

"We need to leave! All of us need to get out of here!" Katara sat up straight and looked at him her face full of fear.

"What happened! Why? What's going on!" Zuko just shook his head and screamed for the doctor.

"Get her ready. We have to leave this town now!" The doctor pushed Aang out so she could change Katara's bandages and get her some more clothes. Aang ran over to Zuko and looked up at him.

"What's going on?" Zuko looked down and the young avatar.

"Do you still have that flying bison?" Aang nodded.

"Good, go find Sokka and gather up you supplies." Aang started to do as he was told but stopped.

"No what is going on!" Just then the old barkeep Beris ran up to the house and looked around. He found Zuko and Iroh and ran over to them.

"Princess Zula just made a proclamation that anyone harboring you two would be killed on site. You two are fugitives now, seen as rebels, and traitors to the throne. You have to leave." Zuko cussed as the barkeep turned tail. He turned and looked at the young avatar.

"That is what happened. My sister has taken over my ship." Zuko growled. Aang knew this had to mean trouble.

"What about you three and Katara?"

"We'll catch up! Just go be ready to take off!" Aang didn't know why he listened, for all he knew this could be a trap.

Zuko ran into the room where the doctor was still tryign to dress Katara. Zuko skidded to a stopped and jerked around covering his eyes with his free hand.. Katara squeaked and doubled over trying to cover herself, only to put her self in alot of pain. The doctor shook her head.

"For being married you two certainly are silly."

"Katara we have to leave."

"I heard you the first time! Why!" Katara ask as the doctor scrambled to for the second time trying to fix the bandages.

"Because I have just been exiled instead of banished."

"What?"

"Azula has finally won." He said his throat tightening up. That bitch, how did she find him! She had always been out to get him. She wanted the throne, she already had their father's affections, but she always wanted more. Katara pulled her top up and ran over to Zuko.

"What does this mean?"

"This means that me and your friend are no longer enemies." Katara started to smile but there was a distance in his eyes that she didn't like. He looked down and her and grabbed her hand.

"We have to go, Aang is getting everything ready to leave. Uncle is waiting." But beofre they coul dleave the doctor stopped them.

"You can't leave yet. Just one moment." The little woman ambled about her house gathering some things up in a burlap bag.

'Here, blankets, clothes for you and your friends, some herbs, and some toys for the little prince." Katara smiled and took the bag hugging the doctor tight.

"Thank you so much, for everything." The doctor smiled put a pack on Zuko's back.

"Here's some food. You had better take your cloaks or you will be spotted." The prince bowed and thanked the old doctor. He took Katara's hand and they ran out the back where Iroh was waiting in full cloak. Iroh helped Katara with her's then Zuko with his considering he still was holding Riyo. Iroh took the bag from Katara and they began to run in the direction that Katara had said Appa was hidden.

But when they came to the gates, the guards stopped them. Zuko glared from under his hood ready for a fight if it came to that.

"Guys it's us. Please for the life of our child." Had the guards not recognized Katara's voice they would have never figured out who her companions were. The guards looked at the prince and general with respect.

"You will always be Prince Zuko here."

"The future Fire Lord. Now go before anyone sees you." The guards said letting them pass then covering the gate back with their own bodies.

Katara clutched her stomach. How it was hurting, she was running as hard as she could but it didn't seem to be doing any good. They could see the clearing and they heard the sounds of Sokka and Aang preparing Appa. Iroh ran head and helped load the rest of the supplies and Katara could see Zuko pulling ahead of her.

She felt so lightheaded, things were swimming her. Her legs felt liek they were about to fall completely off, but she pushed harder, she couldn't let everyone down now. She wasn't that weak! But that was when her body proved her wrong and she collapsed.

Zuko heard her fall and stopped and turned to see. He saw Katara laying on the ground and bless her heart she was tryign to hard to get up. Zuko turned and yelled.

"Sokka!" Sokka came runnign over to Zuko.

"Here take him and get ready to go I have to get Katara." Sokka stared at Zuko for a second then took Riyo into his arms cradling him in close before taking off full sprint back to Appa.

Zuko ran back over to Katra an dknelt down beside her.

"Leave me alone I can do it." She said her face lying on the ground.

"Now isn't the time to be stubborn." He said rolling her over onto her back.

"I'm not stubborn." He looked at her softly, and slid his arms under her pickign her up again like he had when she was first hurt. She buried her face in his neck. She was weak and from that weakness would become delusional if he did hurry and get som herbs into her. He put his hand against her head and began to run making, sure her head did bounce up then bust her nose on his shoulder.

He finally got to the big animal and handed Katara up to Sokka. Iroh reached a hand down and help his nephew up.

With a yip yip from Aang they were airborne with an entire new world of problems.

* * *

Okay I know I spelled Zula, and Azula. But It's the same person and really the samme thing. I don't know which one I like yet, btu I think I am going to stick with Zula. And Yes that is crazy lady. She is back! Should I stop the story right here, or should I continue? 


	33. Burn

Okay this is my 3 update today. I might do more I might not. This one is a little out there last the end of the chapter. I don't know but if you have ever come down off of pill used to keep the pain awy you wouold know exactly how Katara was feeling.

* * *

Zuko was quitely spooning small mushed up papya into Riyo's mouth when he felt some one staring at him. He looked up to see the young monk staring directly at him.

"Can I help you?" Aang nodded his head and handed Appa's reins to Sokka. He crawled over and sat down right next to the prince.

"How old is he?"

"Almost four months."

"You are the dad right?" Zuko gave Aang a look that if looks could have killed Aang would have instantly combusted.

"Where are you going to go now?"

"By the looks of things where ever you are going."

"Well I guess that would make sense wouldn't it. " Zuko just stared at the boy. What had he gotten himself into. He looked over at Katara. He had given her some herbs. Well, considering she was delusional by the time they got the herbs prepared, it took Sooka and Iroh to hold her down while he forced her to take the herbs. Zuko looked over his Uncle Iroh who had taken a cup of tea from the doctor's house. Zuko shook his head, the doctor must have given it to him. He would have to repay her. She saved his son's life, then she saved the life of the woman that he loved, then on top of that she supplied them when she knew that they were on the run. He had a great debt to repay but he would do it with great joy when he waas able to.

"So why were you after me in the first place?" Aang ask startling the Prince. Zuko snapped out of his thoughts and continued to feed Riyo, while he answered.

"To go home. I had to capture you and take you to the fire lord to go home." Aang nodded.

"Is that why you rescued me from Zhao?" Zuko nodded.

"Would you really have killed me?" Zuko froze. He turned and looked at Aang with wary eyes.

"Probably. I don't know. If it would have come to that." Aang frowned.

"Would you kill me now?" Zuko dropped the spoon and threw his head back.

"NO. I have no reason to. What is this twenty questions?" Aang just smiled.

"I don't know that much about you. All I know is that you were after me and now your not. I know you have a kid and you are in love with my firend. And now I know you have a sister, and that back then you would have killed me." Zuko stared at the young avatar. He was right, they knew notign about each other. All they knew was that they were enemies. Now they weren't anymore.

* * *

Malana grined as they walked into the small village. She grabbed Zula's arm and shook it.

"Oh my go he is here, we can feel it."

"If you don't take you hands off of me I am going to break it off." Malana picked her arms up and shook her head.

"You have real anger issues. You should be careful people might say you are crazy." Azula stopped and stared at the insane woman.

"You are callign em crazy? You are the one that's crazy." Malana put her hands on her hips.

"We are not crazy"

"_Yeah, I am just as sane as the next person."_

"**_I don't know about you two but I am crazy. And you two made me this way!"_** Azula's eyes were wide as she watched the three distict voices come from the same woman's mouth. She shook her head. Maybe she was going crazy, but she could do that later they had things to tend to.

"Okay, where was he?" Malana smiled and lookd around. She stuck her finger in her mouth then up in the air.

"That way!" She said pointing. Azula shook her head. She truly didn't kow how much longer she could put up withthis girl before she killed her. But she followed the girl to a small house that reeked of herbs and blood.

Without knocking they entered the house. A small older couple stood up and stared at their inturders.

"You are harboring outlaws now where are they?" Azula ordered. The small doctor stepped forward and bowed to show her respect.

"Princess Azula, never would we harbor traitors to the crown." Azula snarled her nose.

"You are lying." Azula wlaked out and shut the door behidn her.

"Board it up." Three guards boarded the door, the only exit. Azula stuck her hand out.

"If they want to liem then they'll burn for it." A burst of fire shot out and caught on the stwa ceiling. She grinned as she watched the fire spread, the reflection of the fire in her eyes making her body shiver. The power always gave her chills.

She smiled as the fire ate through the small roof and into the domicile. She could hear the screams as the couple felt the burn. The screams were her lulabye. She would sleep good tonight. She closed her eyes as the screams intensified. She could just imagnine it. The old couple trying their hardest to get out of the house as the fire bit at their skin, tuggin at their air, but eventually choking on the intoxicating smoke, as the flames melt and burned away their clothes, and then the tendrils of the flames lapping and licking the blood that was exposed from teh bruned away skin.

Azula opened her eyes. Soon the entire house would be reduced to ashes, and the traitors in it to nothign but a pile of chared bones.

Azula turned to see pretty much the entire population of the village staring at her. She smiled.

"Let this be a warning to you! This woman had housed traitors to the throne! If I find any trace that the outlaws were here, I will burn down every house until I get the answers I want!" She smiled and walked off. Her ship was waiting for her, and her little compas was goign to lead her straight to her brother. Then she could kill her.

Azula looked back at the wirey woman. She was a pretty girl, but that didn't explain how she had coaxed her brother into bed with her. He brother may have been a half wit, but what wit he did have was sure to give him better taste then that.

"How did you say you met Zuko?"

"He loves me." Azula rolled her eyes, it was like trying to pull a cow through a mouse hole.

"How did you meet?"

"Oh well he was one of my clients."

"Clients?"

"What did you do?"

"OH I was a whore." Azula stared at the girl. Well she wasn't expecting that. Azula shook the shocked look from her head and shrugged. That would explain it.

* * *

Sokka was tryign to get used to this. He knew that his sister loved the bad guy, and he knew the bad guy loved his sister, and that they had a kid but it wasn't his sister's but she was the mother but now the bad guy wasn't bad and was on the side with the good guys, so did that make him a bad guy or a good guy? But then again he was a fugitive from the fire nation did that make them all bad guys or were they still the good guys?

Sokka shook his head. He had given himself a headache and confused himself all at the same time. He looked over at Zuko, who was playing with the baby. Riyo was laying on his back on the saddle and Zuko would bend down real close and tickle him.

Sokka would have never imagined that man could have a decent bone in his body, much less be capable to be fatherly.

Sokka looked over at his sister as she started to stir. She groaned and sat up. Sokak crawled over to his sister, handing the reins back to Aang.

"You okay?"

"Where's Riyo?" Sokka frowned.

"Is that all you everythink about?" Katara frowned and pushed Sokka back gently with her hand.

"Hush." She looked around and sighed. This was something she never in her wildest imgination could have thought she would see. Zuko was playing with the baby, Iroh was asleep, Sokka was buggin her and aang was steering. All in the same place. Both of her worlds had come together. She knew things happened for a reason. She smiled and jumped up and wrapped her arms around her brother.

"Thank you!"

"For what!" Sokka squeaked. She never did this what did she wat? And what was she thanking him for? She just smiled at him, she then turned and hugged the sleeping Iroh.

"Thakn you." She turned and crawled over to Aang and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." She turned finally and looked at Zuko. She crawled over and sat down next to him she took Riyo into her arms and held him tight then looked up at Zuko.

"And thank you." She said kissign him lightly. Iroh who had woken up after her attack like hug shook his head.

"Why did he get a kiss?" Katara shoook her head with a laugh. Sokka looked at her like she had lost her mind, which was what he had been thinking to begin with.

"What did you thank us for?"

"For not killing each other." She said. She knew why she had really thanked them but to have to try and explain it to them would take to long. She was so happy now. Her two worlds had come together. Now if she wanted to be with Zuko she could with out being lonely for her brother and Aang. And if she wanted to be with them she wouldn't be heartbroken over Zuko and Riyo. She shook her head. She had grown so very fond of everybody, she even seen Iroh as Uncle Iroh, he might as well be, shouldn't he?

* * *

Okay there you go. R&R plzz I needs its I will die if I don't get reviews... 


	34. Splish Splash

Well, hmm. This is kinda funny. True story. Okay I have had this chapter finished for a while, but I broke my leg. So I haven't been on the computer at all for the last little bit. Today I get on and look at my e-mail and see all of my beautiful loyal reviewers that are still loving my story and then I get the shock of a lifetime. MY first true flame for this story. Any other negative commets have been constructive critisim but wow. This one takes the cake and the cow. The nice little person wasn't brave enough to leave a name or e-mail. Here I put it up so you don't have to peek over into the reviews.

_"Okay first of all WTF. This plot line is impossible and childish. You don't getavatar do you? This really sucks, and I thought you should know it.You have terrible grammar, a bad sense of humor, and your OC must reflect on personal actions.YOu need to grow up and if you are going to do a fanfic try to base it more on the series then on some fucking fantasy.  
I mean really.If anyone at all thought this was possible it would have been in the series. Try to keep to the series okay."_

Hmm. I love you too. Okay if I was going to stick to the series what then would be the point of fanfiction? I need to grow up? wait wait back up. You called this plot childish? Howcould a teenage father adapting to a new lifestyle with a baby, be childish?BAH! I don't care if you don't like my sense of humor, and if it sucked so bad why did you read all 33 CHAPTERS! So what if my OC had reflected me? Alot of people do that, in this case I didn't, I'm not that pyschotic. It sucks, huh? You know what sucks? Halfwit critics like you that think that they are so much better then everyone else. And if my leg was completly plastered I would...do something very naughty with my foot. But until then if you are reading this you can suck a cookie on a stick and choke.

But on to the story. .; I got carried away, but enjoy.

* * *

Zuko stood up and stretched they had been on the flying bison, that he learned had a name, for almost three hours, and it was starting to get very late. Aang and Sokka had decided to go a little further then they normally would before they landed to sleep, because of their new guests. Zuko turned and looked at Katara who was patting Riyo trying to get him to sleep. He shook his head and sat back down. He leaned over Appa and looked at the water below them. What a sight. He would have never imagined running like this, but here he was.

"Careful we don't want you falling off." Sokka said as he walked by to sit by his sister. Zuko squinted his eyes.

"IS that supposed to mean something?"

"Do you want it to?" Sokka retorted in a manner just as snippy as Zuko's. Katara sigh and shook her head.

"If you two are going to argue all the time, I'm gonna throw both of you off." She smiled and looked down at Riyo.

"Yes I am. I will throw Daddy and Uncle Sokka off. Won't I? Yes I will." She cooed.

"UNCLE SOKKA!" Both boys yelled and jumped up. Sokka pointed at Zuko.

"Their is no way that I will even be considered any kin to that!" Zuko scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wouldn't want to be related to you either!"Katara rolled her eyes and looked at Iroh.

"Can I please throw them over board?" Aang looked back at her with a huge smimle and nodded. He had found a place to camp and it was right on the edge of a lake. He dropped Appa down so that if she did decide to push them off they wouldn't have very far to fall before they hit the water. Katara grinned and handed Riyo to Iroh. She didn't think she could push either of the big oofs, so she decided on the next best thing. She got on the opposite side of Appa's saddle and watched the two as they bickered back and forth, both completely enveloped in their arguments and oblivious to the rest of the world. She looked down at her stomach. It was only going to be a little water, maybe she could even use that to her advantages. _Aw what the hell_ She pushed off and ran tackling both of them, sending the three of them flying into the water below.

Aang cackled loudly as he turned Appa and readied him to land. There was no way he was going to pass up this. After all this time of fighting, they could have some fun!

Sokka came up spitting and sputtering, and cusses flying every which way from his mouth.

"I am gonna kill him." Zuko was next to surface, but the water steamed off of him as he looked around for the water peasant if the fall didn't kill him he was going to . HOW dare he knock him into the water. Then the two seen each other, but before they got any closerto drown each other, Katara surfaced between the two. She looked back and forth and sunk down into the water where just her eyes were peeking the surface.

Zuko started to say somthing but as soon as he opened his mouth she popped up and spit a stream of water into it. He started sputtering and looked at her.

"Oh now you are gonna get it!" Katara grinned and turned to her brother splashing him. He shook his head and started her way as well. Katara giggled and dissapeared under the water. Sokka looked at Zuko with wide eyes.

"Swim for the shore as fast as you can!Or she's gonna get ya" Sokka said and started off like a jet. Zuko stared after the boy for a moment before something jerked his leg. He tried to pull it away but it was no use he went under.

He didn't like being underwater,and it felt like hands were grabbign at him pulling him fruther under.

Katara smiled and pulled him down to her level, she had to do it quick or he might panic. She smiled and grabbed ahold of his neck. She brought her thumbs up to caress his cheeks coaxing him to open his eyes and look at her.

His body calmed seeing eyes that melted into the water around him. She was smiling. She was happy. She was getting closer! But just as she started to kiss him a jerk came at his collar, and pulled him top water.

"Are you okay! I know that fire benders don't swim that good and you were under for a while." Zuko narrowed his eyes at Aang. It was starting to seem to him that the avatar has a six sense as to when it was a bad time. Katara surfaced seeing Aang with a hand full of Zuko's collar. She covered her mouth as she started to laugh, and threw a handful of water to cover Aang.

Iroh sat on the bank watching the four splashing in the water. Sokka had come up long enough to unpack everthing, then could resist going back in. Iroh didn't know if it was for the fun or keeping an eye on his sister. Iroh sat down next to the fire that he had taken himself upon to start.

He had set up a small baundle of blankets next to him and he set the sleeping Riyo down. He watched his nephew. He hadn't seen Zuko so happy in a very long time. He hadn't seen him have fun either, it was good to see him that way. With the news of the prince's full and complete exile, one would have thought that Zuko would have went into a very deep and dark mencing depression, but he didn't. Instead here he was playign in the water, acting like he was sixteen. Zuko hadn't lost much in comparison to what he had gained. He gained the freedom to be withthe woman that he loved without having to duck and cover at the sign of regality. He also gained two partners, they might all like each other at the moment but Iroh knew that they would grow on each other.

Iroh took a deep breath, all this he knew but there was one other thing that instead of brightening up the situation just set a dark and looming cloud over all of their heads. Now that they were traveling with the Avatar, and the fact that they were exiles, put both parties in more serious danger. Not only was Zuko, Riyo, and himself in danger, but sense they were 'traitors' to the throne the people after them would be out to kill, and that means any obstacles that may fall in the way, including the avatar and his companions.

Iroh shook his head free of the macabre thoughts and smiled as the four soaked kids came ashore. He scolded himself mentally, they weren't kids anymore, well at least three of them weren't.

"I am so tired!" Aang said and popped down in front of the fire. Sokka followed suit and quickly grabbed up a stick with some kind of meat on it from the fire.

"Food! Oh it's delicous. What is it?"

"Gopher." Sokka stopped mid-bite and stared at the old firebender. He wasn't joking. Sokka looked back down at the blackened rodent.

"Oh well." He said and continued to munch.

Katara was last out of the water with Zuko only a few paces in front of her. She smiled and jumped forward grabbed his hand. Zuko turned and looked at her with a startled look in his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"What can't I hold your hand?"

"Your brother has already tried to kill me once, I would ratehr skip another episode." Katara grinned and stopped putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't tell me you are scared of my brother!" Zuko frowned.

"Of corse NOT!" He said and grabbed her hands. She burst into a fit of giggles. "What is the matter with you?"

"I just figured out how to get what I want!" Zuko frowned, but shook it off as Katara rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

* * *

Azula tapped her foot as she sat on her makeshift throne watching the schitz pace the floor. Since they had left the miserable Earth Kingdom village the wretch had been pacing the floor. Azula had to keep a steady head about her or she was goign to fry the girl where she stood. She had a friend that had liked her brother, but this was ridiculous, and past obsession.

"Would you stop!"

"He's north by north east. Water lots of water." Malana mumbled as she bit her nails.

"You have no idea do you?" Malana's eyes jerked up to look at the princess. She glared and stuck her finger at her.

"DON'T MOCK ME!" Azula snarled.

"WENCH!" Azula said and spran like lightening out of her seat and pinned the girl to the ground.

"You do not disrespect me or my throne. YOU little bottom feeder I could turn you into ashes beforee you could even count to two. So mind your place." The princess said standing up and turning her back on the girl. _Calm. Composure. Vicousness and venom in words. No blood yet. I can't kill her yet._

Malana stood up dusting her self off. Something was weird. She looked around.

"We see something."

"_I can see a forest."_

"_**No water.**_

"No there's both. More people. Unfamiliar. Fuzzy. I can't" Malana fell to her knees clutchign her head.

"We don't want to see it!"

"_It hurts us!"_

"_**I'LL KILL HER!"

* * *

**_

Sokka turned and looked at the couple as they came walking up. He scolwed even though his cheeks were puffed out stuffed with food.

"Oh aren't we comfortable." Katara shook her head.

"Shut up Sokka." Katara stretched and yawned, she had been asleep for a little while earlier but the entire situation just pulled the energy from her. She let go of Zuko's hand and walked over inspecting the ground around the fire. She found the spot that she thought would be soft enough and unrolled a blanket. She didn't think the three of them could fit in her sleeping bag, but then again that wasn't the only thing she didn't think about.

Iroh nodded.

"That's a good idea. I say we all get some sleep and get started early in the morning." The rest nodded each showing their own forms of exhaustion.

Sokka and Aang each unrolled their sleeping bags, as Iroh set up some blankets. The doctor had been very generous. Sokka looked up out of curiousity, and his eyes almost bulged out of his head. Zuko was going to sleep beside his sister. _Not if I have anything to say about it._

Sokka huffed and walked over to the couple where Katara was settling Riyo in to sleep between her and the prince. Sokka sat down next to the sleeping baby and smiled.

"This is good spot."

"Sokka what are you doing?"

"I'm not letting this ruffian sleep next to my sister." Katara smiled coyly and glanced at Zuko, she pulled the stone out from under her collar.

"Y'know Sokka, this little stone.." Zuko smiled and took up where Katara left off.

"Means that we are married." Sokka 's eyes almost fell out of his head this time.

"WHA..." Katara grinned and shook her head.

"Get real Sokka. We aren't married.." Zuko turned to look at Katara with smoldering eyes.

"Yet."

* * *

Well. I feel better now. I got that out of my system. Some people just really piss me off. I think I might leave the story with this...but I might go on. I'm still kinda bothered about that stupidness. Funny thing, that message was posted about twenty minutes before I got on here. 


	35. Do I wanna marry you?

Hehehaha. I am back! NO FLAMER can keep me down! T.T , Oops... ignore that. NEWAY onto the story. I had to mix things up a bit.

* * *

Katara stared blankly at Zuko. She knew that that was what the stones had ment in the town, but was he serious? She knew that she loved him enough but was she ready for such a change. If ever he knew how to make him doubt herself it was now.

Zuko caught the hesitation in her eyes. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Sokka.

"Git."

"Excuse me this is ..." Zuko brought a small fire ball to his hand. Sokka smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh did you mean for me to git? I thought you were talking to Katara. Hehe." Sokka dumbly got to his feet and scuddled away, but not to far. If there were going to be fireworks he wanted to see.

"Okay what's up?"

"What do you mean?" Katara said looking away from him tryign to play dumb. Zuko just looked at her and then down to Riyo.

"You changed your mind didn't you?" Katara watched him as he covered Riyo with a small blanket.

"No."

"Then why did you look like you seen a ghost when I said that we werent married yet." Katara blushed.

"That isn't something that you say to my family."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"No."

"Then what is it! First you profess your love for me to the entire world then you don't know! Dammit make up your mind!" Katara glared at him.

"You can't force me into this." Zuko closed his eyes. This was going sour very fast and it wasn't his intention. He wanted her to be happy about that, sure he hadn't made it official and now he was skeptical on that.

"I wasn't trying to force anything on you. But I want to know that you will when the time comes." Katara frowned. She stood up and started to walk off in to the forest. Zuko shook his head. He guessed that came out wrong. He looked after her then over to Iroh.

"Watch Riyo." The prince pushed himself up and ran after the puffed up waterbender. He caught up to her and stopped right behind her crossing his arms over his chest.

"Y'know running off by yourself like that is what got you in this mess in the first place." Katara spun around like she had been bit by a snake and glared at the boy. He didn't know what he had started.

"No, I wouldn't have been in this situation if a certain prince knew how to keep his little man in the house!" She hissed putting her hands on her hips just challenging him to argue. Zuko was taken aback. What do you say to something like that? Well what he said didn't make the situation any better.

"What are you jealous?" Katara's jaw fell slack.

"I can't believe you would even say such things! I knew you were just after one thing!" She said and pushed him backwards. She turned and huffed off leaving the prince to think of a way that he could have done that differently.

Katara growled to herself walking through the dense woods but making sure not to stray to far from the camp. She was only aggrivated, but not honestly at Zuko but more at herself. He had a point, she didn't know what she wanted. She wanted him she knew that, but she didn't want to get hurt. And she did not, under any circumstances want to be used. He was arrogant. He had always been and that wasn't a problem with her. But just then the arrogance was either completely gone or cranked up to the max and she didn't know which it was.

Truth was, she was rather jealous. That whore had known Zuko in a way in which she was afraid to. She didn't think she could, or would ever know him like that and she didn't know whether that scared her or comforted her. She was really uncertain about a lot of things.

Zuko started to walk back to where they had set up camp but he stopped and scowled He looked back over his shoulder and let out an aggrivated puff.

"I can't just leave her out there." He grumbled to himself and started after her. What did she want? Did she want him to fall to his face and beg her to love him? Was it that she didn't love him in return? What was it? She acted like she was all for it. Did she think that he wasn't serious? He grumbled as he walked pushing branches out of his way. Did he have to prove to her that he loved her? If so then what, . Little brat, more trouble then she's worth. He grumbled again and bent a tree limp back so he could pass but when he let it go it snapped forward and smacked him across his butt. He frowned and turned around and tore the limb from the tree and burned it to ashes.

"Stupid tree." He mumbled as he turned back around. Where did she get off acting like that? Was it because they were now around her people in her world? He grumbled again and stopped looking up. The night had enveloped the trees, distorting their apperances, twisting their features. He brought up a flaming fist to lit his way. The path he had been following had mangled with bushes and thorn bushes. How in the world the waterbender had managed to squeeze through the thicket without tearing or breaking the limbs was beyond him. Has he knew she was going to throw a tantrum and run off he might have thought about grabbign his broad sword. Stupid vines.

"You can look down there all you want." Zuko frowne dand turned aroudn looking upward. The night trees tangled andmingled witheach other casting ominous eyes upon him. He raised his hand above his head and showered the leaves with the light from the fire. As he turned the light landed on something that gave off the same reflection that a diamond would.

Katara smiled and leaned back against the tree.

"Boo."

"What are you doing in a tree?"

"Hiding from you."

"Cute. But what are you really doing up there?" Katara leaned forward and rested her chin on her knees. The playfully smile left her face and she turend to look at him with cold eyes.

"Thinking." Zuko knew not to ask, but it took all of his strength to keep him from it. He reached out an unlit hand towards her.

"Well come down her, you can think on the ground." She glared at him.

"No you just don't want me to be mad at you anymore."Zuko growled.

"Look woman. I want you to be safe. You can do whatever the hell you please just get you ass down here." She narrowed her eyes and glared down upon him form her perch.

"Well that isn't the way to get me down. Why don't you come up here and get me?"

"Oh no. I already jumped in the ocean after you I am not climbing a tree." Katara took this as a challenge.

"Oh really. Then I hate you." Zuko's mouth fell open. Where did that come from!

"What!"

"You really are only out for yourself. You aren't willing to come up the tree after me, then whose to say that you wouldn't save me if I needed it."

"That is different."

"No it's not. How do you know I'm not stuck up here?"

"You're not, are you?" Katara shurgged and stood up going to the next limb up.

"What do you care?" Zuko growled. This was getting ridiculous, and she was just testing him. But he knew what she was tryign to do and he wasn't going to let her win.

"Maybe I don't." Oops, wrong answer. Katara turned and glared down at him then without any warning let go of the branch and landed right on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"Say that again and you're a dead man." Zuko just smiled up at her. She growled and hit him on the shoulder sittign up on his stomach.

"Just what do you find so funny?"

"I got you out of the tree didn't I?"

* * *

Malana's heart trembled as she felt them drawing nearer to the prince. The princess had been eyeing her warily since the tiff earlier, but that made no nevermind to her, she just knew that at dawn the prince would be in her arms at last.

Azula walked up behind the young whore and watched her for a moment. She let out a frusterated sigh and cleared her throat.

"Oh good sister, you surprised me."

"I am not your sister, I will never be any kind of kin to you."

"I must argue, when Zuko finally realizes his true feelings for me, he will have no other. That would make us sisters!" Azula frowned.

"You are trying to make me sick right? You can't be serious. " The harlot just smiled and turned around. A cruel smirk crossed Azula's face.

"I know who you are."Malana stopped dead in her tracks as if the very words had frozen her.

"You are the daughter of Maio Mihn.A noble under my father. I remember you know. You were crazy, you had visions seeing things that would hapen that noone could have ever known. You are considered a bad omen, and your own father 'kidnapped'you."

Malana turned slowly her yellow eyes wide with astonisment.

"Oh I've got your attention. He had planned to kill you didn't he? But he didn't have the heart, you were his only offspring and the coward couldn't do it. So he did the next best thing, he dumped you off in a overthrown village and sold you to the brothel for only one silver coin. He told the court you were kidnapped and killed. But to make the story so much happier, you mother was killed for fear of producing even more like you." Malana's eyes grew into dangerous stones.

"He sold us."

"_He threw us away."_

"_**He told me that I was bad."**_

"You bitch. How dare you bring up issues that belong to my family! You are a noble as well as I and don't think that you are any higher then me. Many a wealthy firenoble had visited me in the brothel. I was a jewl that many of them hadn't seen since being on the sea. You own brother laid his soul aside for me as a personal escort for an evening. The revered Zhao, was another that I had the pleasure of his company. Even once you're own father, Fire Lord Ozai himself, sent for me. He brought me to him after hearing tells of his weary battle ridden generals. So before you go an tell em abotu me. Look at yourself and your own worth. Because on tallies I am worth far more to the FireLord and Prince then you will ever be."

Azula's face paled. How could her own father sink so low as to bed a common whore? He had plenty of cocubines for his company! No, this wench was lying. Twisting her forked tongue around fantasies that she had warped in her mind to believe as actual events. She wanted to play this game then the princess could play and knew that she would very well win.

* * *

Ooh I have no idea what started this chapter, and I kinda lost myself ..o.O? Ah well it's all good. Oh a little hint...something in this chapter is **VERY** important. But since I am evil I will not tell you. BUT if you guess you would get a cookie...but I doubt it. 


	36. OMG Ya think?

Okay this one is a little short, but don't light the torches just yet. The next one is going to be a duesy! (however the hell you spell that). OH and FYI I have no idea what made me do this chapter the way I did, I just sat down and said hmmm...I wonder what Zuzu thinks about all this mess...Enjoy!

* * *

Zuko stretched as the sun peeked up over the horizon. He rolled to his side and opened his eyes looking over his beautiful baby boy then over to Katara who was sleeping away soundly. He took a deep breath and pushed him self up examining the rest of the camp. Sokka had attempted to sleep between the two after they had come back out of the forest by Zuko promply stomped out that fire when he told Sokka that he might confused him with Katara in the middle of the night. He hadn't ever seen a man pale so fast.

Zuko looked over to where the avatar was spralwed out on the ground, his sleeping bag-mat thing was to little use considering that half of the young monk was on the actual ground. Zuko narrowed his eyes. Had things not gone sour, had he still had his chance, if things would have happened completely different, he would have pounced on the chance to capture the avatar, possibly kill him and regain his father's love.

But now, no. He had more important things in his life. A hansome son, that he was hell bent on seeing raised up right and not under the tendrils of a murderous war being carried out for selfish and childish reasons. Not under the rule of a king who's very shadow frightens the people, or under a king that would sacrifice hundreds and thousands of men loyal to the throne just to fullfill his own desires.

Zuko took a deep breath. His son would be raised right, and Katara would be there to help. Another reason that the capture of the avatar would be fruitless. A woman who had enchanted his heart, stolen his thoughts, and burned her very escence into his skull, and a woman he would gladly give his life up for. A woman like no other and she deserved nothing but the best and he was going to do everything in his power to keep her happy.

But deep in his gut, a wrenching feeling chruned. A longing that didn't belong there, a wish, a hope and a pure want. Was it a want or a need? Either way, Zuko wanted to go home. Just if it was one last time. To be in the home country, to bask in the sun, to see the familiar faces, even if it had to be behind a mask. Just one time, just one instance of home would be all he needed.

Zuko shook the thoughts from his head, and looked over at his sleeping uncle. A great man, the best he had ever known. A man who loved him regardless of his shortcomings and a man who stood by him when anyone else would have dusted their hands of him. General Iroh. A war hero and a legand. The best fire master that he knew...

"THAT'S IT!" He yelled not meaning to yell it outloud. Katara screamed and jumped up grabbing Riyo close to her. Sokka was up boomerang in hand, but Aang...well he kinda slept through it. Katara looked over at Zuko her heart pounding hard in her chest as she held Riyo against her. She narrowed her eyes and slapped him in the arm.

"What was that about!" Zuko shook his head casting her question to the side. He jumped up and ran over to Aang shaking him awake.

"Huh? What?"

"Listen to me. You have to master Fire right?"

"Uh huh." Zuko turned and looked back at Katara who caught on. She gleamed and woke Iroh up with a shove of her foot.

"IROH!" She yelled making the old man snap his head up.

"What did I miss?"

"Uncle, now that we are banished from our Nation, can you teach the avatar how to bend?" Iroh rubbed the back of his head as he thought.

"I guess it couldn't hurt, but has he mastered Earth yet? Fire is a very tricky and very dangerous element and can easily be lost control of." Aang nodded.

"I've heard this speech before when Jeong Jeong tried to teach me." Iroh's eyes snapped open as did Prince Zuko's.

"You met Jeong Jeong?"

"Yeah he was kinda mean." Iroh nodded.

"He should be. He was banished for almost the same reason as Prince Zuko." Zuko gave his uncle a quick stern glance thenlooked over to Aang.

" This can solve alot of things. If you are willing to trust us."

"No way!" Sokka said matter of factly. Aang turned and looked at the water tribe boy with a confused look.

"Why not?"

"He's FIRENATION! Have all of you gone insane?" Aang shook his head and looked over at Katara who was holding Riyo close in her arms.

"Katara trusts him. That means I can trust him."

"Yeah but Katara also trusted Jet, remember that?" Sokka said crossing his arms over his chest. Katara glared at her brother, she couldn't believe after all they had been through he was still gnawing on that bone.

Zuko looked over at Katara with a curious smirk.

"Who was Jet?" She blusehd slightly this really wasn't a conversation that she had ever planned on having with him.

"He was a leader of a group of kids that fought the firenation. We thought he was a good guy but he wasn't." She said and left it at that. Had Zuko been insecure about his relationship with Katara he might have wuestioned her further, but he didnt' see any need. Zuko turned, looking at Aang,

and started to speak but a shrill shriek made them all jump.

Katara quickly handed Riyo off to Sokka and pulled her necklace from her neck holding it by the cloth. The blood stone was a bright red and glowing with a fierce warning. Zuko ran over and looked at the stone before he looked back to the others.

"We have to leave. Someone has found us."

"IT isn't like we couldn't fight them off." Sokka said shifting his weight to the other leg as he propped Riyo up on his hip. Katara shook her head and took the baby from her brother.

"Not a chance we need to take. We need to get Aang to an Earth master as fast as we can." Zuko nodded. But to him it wasn't the only reason he didn't want to chance it, hee could loose everything if they weren't careful.

* * *

Malana glared at Azula as the princess paced back and forth. A small crooked grin crossed Malana's face. She had gotten under the princess's skin and that pleased her. Azula snapped her head abck at the harlot and began to say something with Malana's head snapped backwards and her eyes fogged.

"HERE! This is the island!" Malana yelled and ran to the deck almost throwing herself off of the boat, but stopped just short of it. The island was small and thickly covered in forest, with about a mile or so of ocean seperating it from the mainland.

"We are so close, I can feel it."

"Down girl." Azula smiled. The little tramp was worth something after all. The closer they got to capturing Zuko the closer she got to make flambe out of his little toy.

* * *

Yes I know I can't spell. But ya'll ge the point right? Azula wants to BBQ the whore...but honestlydoes anyone out there not what Azula or anyone for that matter to BBQ the whore? OOOOH and the next chapter is called "Sie Merckan"

It'sgerman and a hint...:)


	37. Sie Merckan

Hahaha. Well "Sie Merckan" Means literaly 'You Bitch' In german. See now why I had to disguise it? Ya'll can probably guess to whom this lovely title is refering to. Oh and I put in a character from the show who I haven't seen in forever. SO I attempted the characteristics, but if it is OOC please don't kill me. Just let me know how I did.

* * *

They group made there way though the brush deciding it better to go on foot then try and fly out on Appa. Zuko turned and watched behind them as he was bringing up the rear. _How the hell are they finding us this fast! It took me forever to find the avatar after each run in!_

He turned back and made sure the rest of them were okay then continued on behind them. He didn't know who it was that was after him but he had a good idea. He stopped when he heard shouting behind them. He turned back and listened carefully, then his eyes widened. They were close. He ran up and caught up with the rest of the group. He slid to a stop behind Sokka and gave him a small push.

"MUST MOVE FASTER" Zuko ordered and ran over to Aang picking him up and holding him with one arm around his waist. He took off running his uncle hot on his heals, a very confused avatar bouncing along under Zuko's arm. Sokka ran over and took Riyo from Katara, but she turned and glared at him.

"Don't! I can run faster with him then you can!" Katara rolled her eyes and continued on. For once in his life Sokka was right.

Katara felt her legs pushing her forward. They were all running in a bundle now, like a pack of wolves. She could feel the adrenaline racing through her and the urge to just burst with energy, but she knew if she did that she would wear out faster. She couldn't afford that, she had no idea where they were going and doubted that any of the others did. She just knew that she was running away from somebody, that obviously meant bad news.

She felt her feet sink into warm water and that was when she realized that the others were stopping.

Zuko sat Aang down and ran over to Katara.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine." Zuko turned and looked at Sokka.

"He's fine, too." Zuko narrowed his eyes and looked around at the others. All accounted for.

"We need to get...somewhere." Zuko said not knowing what his next step was going to be. Aang shook his head and brought a ball of air to his hands. With a twist and a shove he sent the air across the water where it broke of the shore of the mainland. Zuko looked at the avatar in question.

"We did manage to survive before you Zuko." Aang laughed. Katara grinned and elbowed Zuko gently.

"Yeah , I believe it was you we were trying to survive from." Zuko just snarled his nose and shook his head. Iroh spoke up breaking the harmonious silence.

" I believe that we need to be running?" The rest nodded and followed suit as Iroh started again his heavy running.

They ran, and ran, then for the hell of it ran somemore. Until they came to a great wall, solid and strong made entirely out of rock.

"This isn't Omashu?" Zuko said looking at his uncle as if he was unsure. Aang turned when he heard shouting from the woods across the small ravene. He opened his glider.

"I don't care what it is!" Katara and Sokka jumped on back of Appa only to be stared at by the two firenation. Sokka shook his head and grabbed Zuko by the pony tail.

"Are you coming or what?" zuko growled and climbed ontop of the beast his uncle following suit. As Aang set off a blast of air pushing himself up and over the wall Appa jumped the wall.

After they set down all their feet back on the ground they all froze. The were surrounded by Earth Kindom guards.

* * *

Azula stopped her rino as she peered up at the huge wall. She turned back to her handful of men.

"Return to the ship."

"WHAT?" Malana's voice rose over the men's talking and the snorting of the rino's. She ran up adn looked up at the princess, her being on foot of course.

"We almost had them!" Azula glared down at the girl.

"This is the second strongest Earth Kingdom village. We don't have enough man power to take down all of Sangaril. Even if we managed to take them down we wouldn't have enough left to take on the Avatar." Malana crossed her arms over her chest.

"I thought you were **so **strong." Azula glared at her, her temper rising.

"Oh and I suppose **you** have a better idea?" Malana nodded arrogantly and put her hands on her hips.

"Of course. Why do you think you're brother picked me?"

"Spare me."

"Well why don't we just wait till nightfall, then we can disguise a few of your disposable men as Earth Kingdom, then when they go to sleep nab 'em up!" Malana said a malicious fire glowing in her eyes. She was to excited about this. Azula snareld her nose.

"And if they wake up before my men grab them?"

"That's why you use those that are disposable to you, ones that you can afford to loose." Azula's smile soon matched Malana's.

"Well, well you do have room left for a brain between the three of you in there."

"I'm alot smarter then you give me credit for."

"Really?"

"You have no idea."

Azula smiled and patted Malana on the head, then turned back in her seat and looked at her men that were awaiting orders.

"Change of plans boys."

* * *

Zuko pushed Katara, who was holding Riyo now, behind him taking on a fighting stance. Sokka right at his side. Aang held up his hands in a sign of surrenderance.

"Wait wait. We're friendly."

"Who are you?" A smooth vioce rose from the back and Katara's breath caught in her throat. It couldn't possibly be who she thought it was?

"The Avatar." AS soon as the words left Aang's lips a gasp spread across the guards as they parted and made way for their leader to pass through.

"I thought that was you." The young man smiled and met Katara's eyes.

"Katara?" Katara smiled and ran over, baby and all, and hugged the boy.

"HARU! Oh my world what are you doing here?" Haru smiled at her widely.

"I could ask you the same thing. But I'm the chief now."

"Really congratulations!" Haru looked over her and his eyes caught on the infant.

"A baby? Has it been that long." A wild blush crossed her face as she turned back to look at Zuko who was tryign his best not to let his curiosity and his jealousy show through.

"My son." She said proudly. She walked back and grabbed Zuko's arm bringing him forward.

"And this is my future husband." Haru cocked an eyebrow and looked over Zuko .

"Didn't you do it backwards?" Zuko glared at this earth bending pretty boy. _Who the hell is this joke?_ But Zuko's glare disappeared when Katara leaned against him.

"It's a long story. But believe me he's a legitamate baby." Haru nodded and looked over their new guests. His eyes widened only slightly when he actually noticed how the two that stuck out wre dress. The man Katara claimed to be her future husband and the older man that was also with them were dressed in Fire Nation garb.

Haru shook it off. No use insighting a riot that may be over nothing. He showed them all to his house.

"So I noticed that you two are Fire Nation?" Haru said calmly directing his question to Zuko and Iroh as he peered over his glass.

Zuko nodded proudly.

"We are."

"Then tell me, how does Fire Nation troops become allies with the avatar?" Katara shook her head and brushed alittle bit Riyo's hair back as he slpet.

"Haru, their troops. Zuko is the prince and Iroh the sovreign to the throne." Haru nodded as he took a drink.

"Ah, we've been sent word of you. You two are banished. Well I welcome you to my village. As long as you don't burn it down." Haru said with a smile. "But now then I have arranged for you all to stay in a house just south of mine. It isn't much but it is a roof over your head." Aang stood up and bowed his thanks as a guard came into lead them. Haru stood up to escort his guests but held Zuko and Katara back.

"Tell me, what makes a fire bender wish to marry a water bender?"

"Love." Haru almost laughed. He didn't know that word even existed in the fire nation vocabulary.

"Good. You won't mind an Earth kingdom priest to be the one to marry you then." Zuko looked down to Katara with wide eyes. Katara took a deep breath and hugged Riyo to her.

"I don't know what you are trying to do, Haru. But sure." Zuko nodded and they left soon catching up with the rest.

They enterd into the little house and all found their respective 'spots' . It was like any other house in the village. Small cooking area, and a bedroom that would hold up to ten people, all of the stone ledge beds holding up to two people.

Katara didn't know why their were so many beds. Most earth families had only a few children, two at the most.

She said down next to Zuko on the bed that they picked out, and she laid Riyo down. She looked up at him as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"So? You changed your mind?" She curled her nose up at him.

"Hush. I always wanted to, I just didn't want it to be this quick."

Aang sat on the far side of the room from the couple and watched them. They hadjust begun to love each other and had a good chance at having a life together. Who was he to stand in their way? And who was he to put them, Sokka, Iroh and the precious little baby Riyo in danger? Nobody. This was his destiny. It was his job not theirs. They were just caught up in the mix and got drug along into a crusade that only effect them in the mean time.That was it then. He had to leave them. He had to finish the rest on his own. He could no longer be so selfish. Each and everyone of them had lives, away from him. He had already taken away Sokka's love he couldn't do it again. Had he not ever entered the avatar state, then maybe Yue wouldn't have...

He waited till all of his friends were alseep then silently slipped out of the house and over the wall heading towards Omashu.

But he wasn't the only shadow slipping through the streets. Eight shadows slipped through the door and quietly cleared the first room. Azula had sent eight in order for the attack to go smooth. Two for her brother and uncle, two for the avatar and one for each of the water peasants. The were armed with doused rags covered in the oil that lit the lamps, if the fumes were inhaled they were a powerful supressant. They spread out and just as quick as they had entered they attacked. Covering all of the mouths that they were ordered to, but when it came to the baby they had very specific orders that the baby not be harmed or they would loose their lives. The men all slipped back out into the street. The first one a scout to make sure the path was clear, the next two were carrying bodies, then another scout, then two more with the last two adult bodies. The next one to exit held Riyo close to him bundled up safe. And the very last one a look out, he was to make sure that no one seen them and none of the prisoners woke up.

* * *

And there you go. Again I had **_NO_** idea of how I would do Haru. I seen him at first in his episode as kinda quiet and reserved, but he did get a little back bone to him. But saddly I didn't pay that much attention to his attitude. I think it may have been the green eyes and the long brown hair...:drool: yep that was it. 


	38. Trapped like rats

Hallo. Hallo. I am glad that ya'll like that last chapter. This chapter is more informative then anything else. Oh and I got the last title, well I wanted to call if "You Bitch." In english but with the TOS I didn't want my story to be deleted becuse of inappropriate textual obscenities. So I just clicked over to world lingo and got a translation. Hmm I wonder if I can get booted for obscene German?

Well enjoy!

* * *

Zuko felt like his head had been put through a grinder. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to rub his forehead but his arms were stuck. ? His eyes snapped open when he realized that his wrists were chain bound. He looked around and recoginzed the room all to well. He was on Azula's ship in her main room of the hull. She had it made to look exactly like the emperial court where their father judged convicts, blasphemors, theives, and traitors alike. His eyes darted around the room trying to focus in on something that might give him a clue as to where the other's were, if the other's had been taken aswell, and or if they were still alive.

He wouldn't put it past Azula. She was heartless and merciless just like their father and most likely wouldn't think twice about taking the lives of his commrands, his woman or even his son.

The darkness of the room was suddenly illuminated when fire shot out and lit the candles around the large room. Zuko's eyes focused in on his sister sitting in a replica of the Fire Lord's throne.

"AZULA! Where are the others?" Azula narrowed and sat up even straighter in her 'throne'.

"Well isn't it good to see you too."

"It's NEVER good to see you!" Zuko said lunging at her pulling his chains even tighter. Azula's mouth twisted into an evil smirk.

"Ah ah Zuzu. You might want to rethink your aggression." She said scoldingly and pointed to one of her teachers that sat at her side. Zuko's eyes widened when he seen that the hag was holding his son, seemingly limp and lifeless.

"YOU BITCH! I swear if you did any thing to him I'll.."

"You'll what? I have you chained and I have the two things that mean more to you then your home land." Azula said looking ot the other side. Malana brought in Katara, whose hands were chained behind her back and her mouth gagged. Malana's smiled widened as she seen the look of horror cross Zuko's face. A shimer had caught his eye and he quickly came to the conclusion that the shimer was in fact a dagger pointed directly at Katara's windpipe.

Zuko settled back down on his knees and glared at his sister.

"What do you want?"

"Simple. I want you gone." Zuko glared at her then glanced first to his son then to Katara. Katara watched him, her uncharacteristic like calmness sending him an eerie signal.

"But first." Azula said standing up. She walked over to him slowly, knowing that he could attack her if he wanted to. She got within chains reach of her and he did nothing.

"Oh so you think you are smart? IF you play like a good little boy then your famliy won't be hurt." Zuko didn't say anything just kept his glare. Azula smiled and quickly and fiercly backhanded her brother sending his head to the side with a violent jerk. Katara's eyes got wide ans she began to squirm trying her hardest to get her mouth free fo the gag.

"Be still." Malana ordered.Katara narrowed her eyes and slammed her head back busting Malana square in the nose.

"YOU little..!" Malana shouted and started to jab the daggar straight into Katara's thought but Azula stopped her.

"You don't kill her till I tell you to!"

"Since when are you my boss?"

"_Yeah I don't think that was part of the deal."_

"**_For once they have a point."_** Katara cocked an eyebrow and looked over to Zuko, who just shurgged. Azula frowned and walked over to her.

"Since the fact that I could kill you at any given moment."

"But you need me remember?"

"No, not anymore. I got what I wanted you are just a loose end." Azula said with a smile then returned to her brother.

"So you have to get an insane hooker to find me?" Azula frowned.

"I guess you aren't the only one that used her." Azula said and again back handed her brother. He looked back at her and licked the blood from his lip.

"If it is me you want then let them go!"

"Oh no. You see the men that captured you forgot the most important aspect. Now I will do as I please until you get 'rescued'." She said witha sickly sweet smile then landed her knee hard in his chest.

Katara finally got the rag out of her mouth and screamed at Zuko.

"Don't let her do this to you!"

"Shut your mouth!" Malana growled. Katara ssnarled her nose and blew out onto the daggar freezing it.

"Didn't I already kill you?"

"You didn't kill me good enough." Malana laughed pulling another daggar from her pocket. Katara snarled her nose and again slammed her head back, but this time Malana dodged it. Katara was counting on that, when she moved her head Katara brought one foot back hard landing in Malana's knee.

"Don't worry if won't happen again!"

"You little bitch!" Malana growled and turned the daggar around in her hand to an easier stabbing motion. Azula growled and rolled her eye.

"You listen to me Malana. I've already told you if you touch her I will kill you." Malana nodded and leaned over Katara's shoulder.

"You so much as move and I don't care what anyone says I will bury this blade deep in that pretty neck of yours."

* * *

Haru walked hastily over to the house his guest had been staying in. He wanted to warn them about the Fire Nation ship that had taken up anchor right off of the harbor. He walked into the small house expecting to see, well expecting to see someone. He stopped and looked around then ran into the bedroom. There was noone there. And he knew that they wouldn't leave without telling him. He ran back out of the house and let out a shrill whistle, causing almost every trained man in the village to come running.

"LISTEN UP! The avatar and his company are gone! There is an enemy ship off the islands coast! I want this entire island searched and searched again! If any one finds them they are to find me immediately. If they have been captured or worse do NOT try and take on their captures by yourself you are to find me and we will see where to go from there. But if they have left by there own choice let them be just firmly warn them of the ship. And remember the Avatar has a Flying Bison, so keep an eye on the sky as well! NOW MOVE!" Haru yelled sending men scattering in every direction.

Haru ran and grabbed this chicken-horse, andwith a quick leap and a kick of the foot he was off heading towards the hills just north of the village.

He stayed along the path and kept his eyes sharp on the brush. He wasn't only having to look for Katara and her friends he had to keep an eye out for Fire Nation. Suddenly a shadow darkened him causing him to look skyward at an enormous beast high above his head.

"Appa?" He gave his mount a good kick and finally got ahead of the beast. He called the earth to push him skyward stopping the mound of dirt right in front of the giant bison.

Aang jumped alittle then smiled.

"Haru. Hey!" Haru didn't seemed to be pleased.

"Where are the others?" Aang looked down at the reins in his hands then back up at Haru.

"I snuck out last night. I didn't want to endanger them any more with my duties." Haru shook his head.

"So you haven't seen them since last night?" Aang caught the urgency in Haru's voice.

"No. Why? What happened? Are they ok? Did someone get hurt? Where did they go? Do you know where I can find them?" Haru looked at the little avatar then looked back over his shoulder out at the sea.

"A fire nation ship has set anchor. I fear they have your friends."

Aang's heart sunk. He had tried to protect them but he had left them more vulnerable. He had thought with Zuko and Iroh being such great benders that they could handle anything, but what if they had tricked them? Aang shook the thoughts from his mind and met Haru's awaiting stare.

"We have to find them."

* * *

Zuko closed his eyes as another blow came. He glared up at his sister the blood trickling form his mouth. This was very like her, to beat someone who couldn't or woludn't fight back. He knew, though, that these little blows couldn't do much damage. Every time Zuko took a hit Katara would go off telling him that he shouldn't allow himself to be treated so. She knew that the girl couldn't do anything to her unless Azula said, but everytime Katara would thrash the daggars owuld push deeper into her throat.But there was nothing he could do. He didn't want to loose his son. He didn't want to loose Katara. And he honeslty didn't know how the other two were faring. Azula hadn't mentioned them their lives or anything of that sort.

* * *

Sokka pushed himself off of the ground and looked around. Iroh was slumped over in the corner, still unconsious. _What the hell happened?_ He ask himself and started to push himself to stand but as he put pressure on his left arm a sharp buring and intense pain shot through his arm and down his back . He groaned and sat back against the wall and brought his arm to his lap to look over it. A large blackish purple lump had formed half way up his forearm and the color covered half of his arm.

"Oh great." He said and let his head lean back against the damp cold wall. He let his eyes scan the room. They were obviously in some kind of prison cell. But it was only him and the old man. Where were Katara and Aang? And for that matter where was Zuko and the baby? Sokka looked over at Iroh and shook his head. The firebender didn't look good at all. With his good arm Sokka pushed him self up and he walked over and sat next to Iroh.

"Hey wake up." He said nudging him. Iroh's head just limply rolled to the side. Sokka put his hand under the older man's nose and waited, and then sighed as a puff of air came out. At least he was breathing.

* * *

And there you have it. Aang escaped, but the rest didn't and don't worry Riyo isn't dead. He's just sleeping. Next chapter is bad.. as in wrong. Hmm I wonder how many of ya'll I can get to cry? 


	39. A cruel reality

Okay this is the one that will make ya think about crying. Maybe. Remember that thing I told you was very important a couple chapters back. IT is in here. Bet ya can find it. Well anyway enjoy.

* * *

Azula smiled as she watched the thick blood drip from her brother's lip to the floor. He was so stubborn. All he had to do was fight back and he wouldn't be hurting so bad. But just because of this girl and a child he was willing to rick his life and his well being to save theirs. How pathetic. She frowned for a moment. As fun as this was it would be much more so if he would fight back, she didn't really know how well she liked him allowing himself to be beaten with out the slightest about a fight in him.

But that thought was short lived. She shook head head and looked over to the water tribe girl then back down to her brother.

"She's to pretty for you. You should stick the worthless whores that you deserve." Zuko straightened out stood up tall on his knees. He looked over at Katara who was fighting back tears. He could see in her eyes that she wanted to fight these women so bad, but he could also see a tinge of fear hidden in her blue depths.

"She may be to good for me. But love knows no limits." Azula scoffed. Love? Hah that was a term used by the weak and the worthless. Love was only a term that made weakness sound better. She shook her head and walked over and took something from one of the hags. She returned to her brother with a malicious grin.

Azula calmly walked behind her brother. She brought her hand over her head and cracked the whip against the floor.

"Let's see just how long until you lose that temper of yours, Zuzu." Zuko closed his eyes and bit down on to his lip knowing what was coming next. Azula again raised her had above her head and brought the whip down hard against her brother's back. He fell forward catching himself on the ground with his hands, the chains falling hard by the sides of them.

Katara screamed out for him and closed her eyes turning her head to the side. There had to be something that she could do. Some way she could stop this. She had to get to Zuko. She had to get to Riyo.

Again the whip his Zuko's bare back. Zuko winced and bit down harder on his lip. He wasn't going to scream out, he wasn't going to fight back. There was to much on the line for him to risk.

After around fifteen lashes Azula tired of that method of torture and turned to the whore.

"I'm having to smuch fun. But this bores me. There must be something else I can do." She said then got an idea. She dropped the whip to the floor then pulled a small knife from her pocket. She grabbed her brothers hair and pulled him back up to his knees. She put the blade aginst the base of his pony tail and smiled.

"So you won't even fight back for this?" Zuko remained silent his eyes staring ahead. She grinned with a silent resentment that her brother would be so calm about his honor being literally cut off. Malana's eyes grew wide and her hand loosened around the daggar. If he lost his hair then her entire plan went down the drain.

"WAIT!" Katara jumped as Malana almost dived over her.. Azula glared at the young harlot.

"I mean, wouldn't it be so much more painful if the Fire Lord himself did that?"Azula stopped the stood up and nodded.

"I suppose it would. So then do you ohave any ideas?" Malana nodded and pushed the unfozen dagger against Katara's throat.

"We could kill this girl right here in front of him."

"No, I have to have her to take to my father as proof that Zuko is traitor and went out side his nationality."

"What?" Malana ask in a confused air.

"Have you forgotten? That is a crime so blasphemous that it would sure to call for his death. Don't you know the story of the last man who crossed that barrier?" Malana grined and leaned against Katara's cheek.

"Oh yes I remember now. The man had married an Earth girl. When word spread he was taken to the Fire Lord where he was sentenced to death. They tied each of his limbs to a different rhino and ran them in different directions, pulling him to pieces and quatering him like a beast." Katara's pupils drew in dilating to a pin point as she looked over at Zuko. His face was solemn. He knew this story all to well and he knew what his consequences were, and now so did Katara. She felt her heart drop not only had knew known this the entire time, he had given up his life to love her.

Azula shook her head she still wasn't satisfied. She looked over at the whore again. Surely the one with a mental illness could think of something.

"Malana. Your turn. You said you wanted to get back at him didn't you." Malana grinned and pushed Katara to the ground. Malana walked over to Zuko and knelt down looking him in the eyes.

"We have a confession, my lord. You have to understand though, I was sold into prostitution from nobility, so it is only natural to want to get back. But you were just a tool. I was visited by another noble, not so high as yourself but none the less." She stood up and stretched. Zuko's eyes narrowed as he watched her. He knew she was coming with something. What was it? Did she give him a disease? Was she going to say someone was beter? How did this tramp think she was going hurt him. He wasn't emotionally attached to her, and he had already thought about the health risks?

Malana stopped behind him and leaned over his shoulder close to his ear.

"You do know General Zhao, right?"

"What about the coward?" Malana grinned.

"That isn't a way to talk about the father of the child you call son." Zuko glared at her.

"Just what are you saying?"

"It's rather complicated. But I had nine months to think it up. The child isn't yours. Zhao was a the man that got me pregnant." Zuko felt his body run cold and he looked over to the baby asleep in the hags arms. Katara's mouth fell open as she watched the whore walk around Zuko like a vulture. The baby wasn't his? That didn't matter to Katara, she had fallen in love with the baby regardless of his parents, and she had already told Zuko that. But Zuko? All this time he had believed it was his child, he loved Riyo because he was his son.

Malana just smiled seeing the disbelief in the prince's eyes.

"Why would you do something like that!" Katara yelled and started to run over to Zuko's side but Azula stepped in front of her.

"Wait." Azula said coldly. There was an odd fire in Azula's eyes as she listened intently to the words roll from Malana's mouth.

"Why? Oh that is an easy one. You see I knew from the start that the general was the father. But I didn't want everyone else to know. Well when the village got word of the general's death at the Northern Water Tribe, there was no way that I was going to get back to power with the child of a man who couldn't even hodl his own against a worthless water tribe." Zuko just stared at her his eyes blank, and seemingly starting straight through her. But another set of eyes were burning on her. Azula's eyes were intense as she knew what the next part would be.

"But then I remembered that you had visited me a few weeks after Zhao. That's were you come in.What a good way to get back to nobility then to get the throne. Tell everyone that it was the prince's bastard child I was carrying. But things went wrong. The girl got in the way, you were supposed to take in usm you were supposed to fall in love with us. Then when you returned home with the avatar as your prize, I would be back and respected as the Fire Lady." Azula's face was red she walked over to Malana and grabbed her by the hair pulling her away from Zuko.

"Listen you worthless little wench. I knew all along that you were up to something. I don't care that you ripped my brother's world to pieces, but it is my throne that you are messing with. How dare you try to take my throne away from me you traitorous bitch!" Azula was boiling as she snatched the daggers out of Malana's hands. She turned and landed a hard kick to Malana's face knocking her to the ground.

"Now you will pay." She said grabbing Malana's long black hair and dragging her up to the deck. Azula didn't falter as the whore struggled and fought back even as she was pulling her up the stairs. On the deck a few crew men were lingering about but when the set eyes on the princess quickly began to 'work'. She shook her head.

"You men bring a rod! You two come and get this." She ordered and the men obeyed. Quickly and throughly Malana was tied to the iron rod. Azula smiled.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while." She grinned and brought her hand up, in a fluid and clean move she sent fire from her hand that enveloped Malana's feet.

Malana screamed out as the fire bit at her and burned her skin. But Azula wasn't done yet. With a sqift swipe of her hand she made the fire jump and completely cover the whores entire body. She sighed as she heard Malana's screams.

* * *

Katara waited for Azula to get out of sight before she ran over to Zuko. She grabbed the chains and quickly froze them causing them to breack. She grabbed ahold of Zuko and hugged himas he just sat there like a stone.

"Zuko please talk to me!" Zuko said nothing and stood up. He walked lifelessly over to the old hag and stuck his arms out.

"Don' t think so." He just looked at her with a hatred and resentment in his eyes that would have brought the Fire Lord to his knees. The old hag hesitantly handed the baby to Zuko. Katara walked over to Zuko and looked down at Riyo. Zuko gave the baby a gental shake, more like a slight wiggle,to wake him up. Riyo opened his little eyes and smiled up at his dad. Zuko put Riyo n his shoulder and hugged him. Then he looked over at Katara and pulled her to him with his free arm. He looked at her and said sternly.

"He **is **my son."

* * *

Ahh. But don't think they are out of hot water yet. This sotry will be over in either the next chapter or the one after that I haven't made my mind up yet. 


	40. Author's Note

Okay I have decided to mix it up a little bit. I have two different endings for this story and I am going to let you the reviewers decided on which the sequel will be from. I have two completely different plots for two seperate endings and I couldn't decided. They will be titled Ending A and Ending B. I will decide by the number of reviewers that say A and the number that say B, If there is a tie I will do both and just explain each time what is going on. But I hope it doesn't come to that, talk about sore fingers.

Keep in mind that some of the two endings may be exactly alike, mainly the first section about Aang and Haru but, there may be other similarities, but the over all out come will take a different direction. And I bet that you all can guess what they are. But okay Ending B should be up in a day or two.

I hope to get LOTS AND LOTS of reviews: D


	41. Ending A

Aang and Haru from high in the air spotted a stack of smoke rising up from the ocean, directly off of the deck of the enemy ship that had been reported. Considering that the smoke was billowing from a Fire Nation ship, Aang didn't think much of it until Appa started flying lower and the sounds of eerily painful screams made thier way to his ears. Aang leaned over Appa's head and squinted his eyes to get a better look. All he could tell was taht the barbeque was a woman and he did not like the looks of it.

"Yip yip!" He whispered to Appa and flicked the reins. The giant bison disappeared again above the clouds. Aang used his air bending combined with his water bending to create a small hole in the fluffy nimbus so that he could wait till the other womna left the ship's deck. It wasnt' but a few moments and the darker woman made her way below, leaving her girl on a stick to burn.

It was then they moved, and with silent feet Haru and Aang dropped to the deck from a hovering bison. They had to be quiet, Aang had managed to bring a pretty dense and darkening cover of clouds, but it was still daylight and they could be caught easliy.

"You tend to the girl on the pole, and I'll see if I can find everyone." The young avatar ordered calmly. Haru nodded and dropped down behind a barrel and started to make his way to the femme flambe.

Aang watched Haru disappear behind another barrel, then he turned and slinked down into the deck being careful not to bring any attention to himself. Aang stopped when he came to a small junction, the interlocking halls leading in opposite directions. Aang looked to the small lemur on his shoulder.

"Momo, you go that way and come find me if you find anyone." Aang whispered. He didn't think the lemur could understand but the small creature bonded off in the way that he was told to.

* * *

Katara looked at Zuko then her mind kicked back in.

"Zuko we need to run."Zuko shook his head solemly.

"We couldn't get out."

"What?"

"I know my sister. We couldn't run out of here." Katara nodded.

"Then tell me you have a plan..?" Zuko looked up at her his eyes gleaming in mischief. He handed her the child and leaned over her shoulder making sure to whisper his plans low enough that there wasn't anyway that the two old hags ears could pick it up. Katara nodded and walked back over to the spot she was standing before. Zuko again put his hands back behind his back considering that the shackle part of the chains were still attached.

Slowly Katara turned her head to look at the hags, and in a stunt that truly amazed Zuko a small mist began to stream from her mouth as she blew out towards the hag sisters. It was light and hardly visible but it was effective. As slowly as the stream was leaving her mouth the two sisters began to stiffen, their eyes locked, their breathing stopped. They were frozen, from the inside out, so that the frost wasn't visible. Yet at least. She looked up at Zuko with a soft smile, he grinned at her. He knew there was a coniving mind in there somewhere.

Footsteps fell lightly as they approached the room. Like someone had pushed Zuko's off button, the smile disappeared and his head dropped. Katara took the hint and put on her best miserable face, and inwardly hoped that the girl would be to busy with her brother to notice that her teachers were incapacitated at the moment.

Azula stormed in her face only slightly flushed from her temper but none the less it showed. She walked over to her brother and smiled wickedly.

"I guess you are more of a fool then I thought you were." Zuko bit his lip he had to wait till the time was right , or he would blow it. Azula frowned and looked over at Katara, the back down on her brother. She knelt down and looked at her brother's face and again smiled.

"What to know something Zuzu? I always wondered what you would look like if the rest or your face was scarred." She smiled and pulled his chin up bringing an arm back.

"Let's find out shall we?" She grinned and stood up and threw her arm out sending flames directly towards her brother.

_Now._

Zuko grinned and brought both of his hands forward and reflected the fire right back at his sister sending the flames over her hands. Azula's eyes grew wide and she screamed out cuddling her hands to her stomach.

"You bastard!"

Zuko jumped up and looked over at Katara, he was beaten and worn but somehow the adrenaline was giving him a second wind.

"Katara! Find the others!" He shouted. Katara nodded and started running towards the only exit to the room.

"Oh no you don't." Azula said and grabbed Katara's arm as she ran by. Katara glared at the girl and pulled Riyo in very close to her. And with a swift drop Katara knocked Azula's feet right out from under her. Zuko smiled. _That's my girl._ But that didn't by her enough time. As Katara started again towards the door Azula rached out and grabbed one of Katara's ankles causing her to fall forward lossing her tight grip of Riyo. Zuko and Katar both stared, as Riyo flew through the air seemingly in slow motion. Katar turned and kicked Azula on the head and scrambled to her feet.

Just as Riyo was about to hit the ground Aang jumped out of the doorway and caught Riyo landing on his back on the floor. He had just started to make ihis way down that hall when he heard voices and quickened his pace. Good thing to or there would have been baby everywhere.

"Aang!" Katara shouted. Katara ran over and took Riyo from Aang and ran down the hall. She could greet him later. Now she had to find Sokka and Iroh, now that she knew that Aang was safe.

Zuko stood staring at his sister. He didn't have time for this. He couldn't get rid of her now. For one, there was too many people currently on the ship whose very lives could depend on getting out as fast as possible. Second, he was beaten and sore no matter how much his adrenaline tried to tell him otherwise. And Lastly, the damn avatar was standing right behind her and had taken her bait just like she had wanted him to. Azula turned and looked at her brother then looked down at her blistered and bloody hands.

"I'll kill you for this."

"Sucks don't it." Zuko said smuggly and ran towards his sister. _I must knock her out._ He jumped up when he got close enough to her and kicked out trying to land his foot sharply agains the side of her head, but just as he expected she dodged it and came back with an axe kick of her own. It just barely missed Zuko's face as he rolled out of the way. He jumped up and was about to attempt a second maneuver, when a large decorative vasee was smashed against Azula's head. Her eyes rolled back and she fell limply forward. Aang stood there with a very toddler like look on his face as if he didn't realize what he had done. Zuko stood up straight and looked at Aang.

"Did that help?" Aang said with a smile. Zuko shook his head and walked over to him.

"Your the Avatar and the was the best you can come up with?" Aang just smiled. Zuko turned to look at his sister then to the two old hags to make sure they hadn't thawed.

"Come on." Zuko said taking off down the hall, with Aang right behind him.

* * *

Katara peeked her head around the corner and surveyed the guards standing around a cell. She didn't care who was it it, but she kenw someone was, and there was the possibility that it was Sokka and or Iroh. Then again if it wasn't she would just help out the person who was.

* * *

Sokka looked up at the small hole in which Momo had crawled through only a few moments earlier. He looked back over to Iroh who was still unconcious. Sokka stood up and peeked out the window and tried to look down the hall. He groaned and looked back down at his arm as Momo stepped off of his shoulder and on it gently. It still hurt like hell. All of the sudden Momo's hair stood up on the back of his neck and he leaped out the window and bit one of the guards on his ear.

Katara smiled. Momo. He was always a good judge of character. She took that as her chance and ran over to the other guard landing her knee in his gut. As he doubled over the other guard finally got the flying rodent off of his ear and turned to look at Katara.

"What are you doing here!" He yelled and started to attack her but a fire ball shot past her just missing her head and hit the man in the chest. She turned with a smile as Zuko came running up to her.

"Momo found them." Aang smiled and walked over picking Momo up from where he was again trying to pull off one of the guards ears. Aang tip toed and looked in the window and seen a pair of familiar blue eyes looking back at him.

"Sokka." Aang said with a smile. "Is Iroh in there to?" Sokka's eyes lost their luster as he looked back at the old man.

"Yeah but he hasn't come round yet." Zuko frowned and pulled at the handle to the cell. It was locked. He bent down and started rumaging through the two guards pockets.

"That will take to long." Aang said and brought a sphere of air to his hands and busted the door down.

Sokka jumped back rather startled the glared at Aang.

"You know you could have warned a person." Zuko rushed in and grabbed his uncle hoisting him up on his shoulders. He turned and looked at the other's and with a nod they all took off running towards the deck where Aang whistled for Appa.

The giant bison was only flying just beyond the clouds and flew down to pick up the six of them. Once they made it back to the mainland they decided it was time for them to move on. Aang was the first to jump off of Appa when he seen Haru step out of the bushes. Zuko was next off and he laid his uncle on the ground and with the help of Katara and her water pouch brought Iroh around with a splach of really cold water to the face. Sokka jumped down and looked over at his sister as she cuddled the infant close to her. He smiled then looked down at his arm.

"Katara, ya mind?" He ask holding his arm out.

"Sokka! What in the world happened to your arm?" Sokka just shrugged. Katara shook her head and handed Riyo to Zuko who quickly pulled his son close in a hug. Katara's heart sunk, but she quickly went back to her task. She pulled a stream of water from her pouch and enveloped her hand. She set her hand over her brother's arm and watched as the water soaked into his skin. It never ceased to amazed her. Aang walked over to the group after talking with Haru.

"Katara, do you think you have enough to heal someone very very bad injured?" Katara rose her eyebrow and she nodded. She shot Zuko a look as to tell him to follow her. She didn't know why she wanted him to just there was that little gnawing feeling in her gut. She walked over to where Haru was standing and at his feet was what looked like a chared log, but the closer she got the more of that gnawing feeling she got. By the time she made it to the crispy body she felt like she was going to throw up. Not from the god awful stench of burnt flesh and hair, but the fact that she recognized the body. Haru looked up at him.

"I think it's to late. She's dead." Katara's eyes grew cold and she didn't waver her line of sight from the woman's face. That chared and burnt skin was definately Malana. The witch. Katara, without looking away from the body rared back and kicked the corpse in the head as hard as she could.

"KATARA!" Haru shouted and grabbed her as she continued to pumel the body with her feet. Aang watche dKatara in horror. Never had he seen such raw hatred pouring from Katara. Zuko just stared as equally awed by her reactions as the other to, but with a little more knowledge as to why.

Haru finally picked Kaqtara clear off the ground and spun around with her forcing her to calm down.

"Mind telling me what is going on?" Katara looked up at Haru with eyes that could have easily burned a hole straight through him.

"What!" She hissed, her pupils dialated so much the blue of her eyes was just a thin strip.

"You are desicrating a body!" Katara shook her head.

"No, If you would have left me alone I would have destroyed it!" She said trying to get past Haur but he stood firm.

"Why?"

"Because that bithch doesn't die! I already killed her once!" Haru furrowed his brows and turned around to look at her fiancee with a very worred glare. Zuko took a deep breath and wlaked, baby in hnad, over to her. Katara looked up at him with tear filled eyes. He grabbed her with his free hand and pulled her close.

"It's all over now. She's dead. You can't make her anymore dead."

"I can try."

"It won't fix any thing."

"It might."

"No, Katara it won't. What she said is only that. This child here, this beautiful baby boy, is our son. No matter what any one says." Katara nodded and wrapped her arms around him tight.

"I will never repeat to anyone what I heard."

"I've already forgotten it."


	42. Ending B

Like I said some things will be similar. So don't roast me. And remember to vote A or B. Or hell even both if you want to. Oh and in Ending A, I know Katara was kinda out of character at the last, but hey it was fun anyway.

* * *

Aang and Haru from high in the air spotted a stack of smoke rising up from the ocean, directly off of the deck of the enemy ship that had been reported. Considering that the smoke was billowing from a Fire Nation ship, Aang didn't think much of it until Appa started flying lower and the sounds of eerily painful screams made thier way to his ears. Aang leaned over Appa's head and squinted his eyes to get a better look. All he could tell was that the barbeque was a woman and he did not like the looks of it. The woman was flailing about as much as the ropes binding her would allow. Aang's heart fell through his stomach. _Katara._

"Yip yip!" He whispered to Appa and flicked the reins. The giant bison disappeared again above the clouds. Aang used his air bending combined with his water bending to create a small hole in the fluffy nimbus so that he could wait till the other womna left the ship's deck. It wasnt' but a few moments and the darker woman made her way below, leaving her girl on a stick to burn.

It was then they moved, and with silent feet Haru and Aang dropped to the deck from a hovering bison. They had to be quiet, Aang had managed to bring a pretty dense and darkening cover of clouds, but it was still daylight and they could be caught easliy.

"You tend to the girl on the pole, and I'll see if I can find everyone." The young avatar ordered calmly. Haru nodded and dropped down behind a barrel and started to make his way to the femme flambe.

Aang watched Haru disappear behind another barrel, then he turned and slinked down into the deck being careful not to bring any attention to himself. Aang stopped when he came to a small junction, the interlocking halls leading in opposite directions. Aang looked to the small lemur on his shoulder.

"Momo, you go that way and come find me if you find anyone." Aang whispered. He didn't think the lemur could understand but the small creature bonded off in the way that he was told to.

* * *

Katara watched Zuko. Really not knowing what to say. What could she say? They now knew that the child Zuko claimed as his own wasn't his, but then Zuko either refused to believe it or didn't care. She did know however, if she didn't love him before she did now. It was very rare that a man would claim a child he knew wasn't his. Katara smiled. _What a man._ She walked over to him and looked at the hags, who seemed to be dead. She watched them before she said anything. They were both breathing, but there eyes were close and had been throughout the thrashings. They were asleep, and being as on in their years as they were the probability of waking them was very slim.

"Is there anyway we can get out of here." Zuko didn't say anything.

"Zuko, love, listen to me. Be shocked later. We have to get out of here." Zuko looked up at her. He knew that, but he just wanted to think for a moment.

"I'm not sure. Azula isn't one to be messed with. She was always better then me, always the best." Katara frowned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Listen to me, I fell in love with you because you never quit trying, you try so hard to get stronger." Zuko felt a warm sensation flow through his entire body. He looked at her as memories of his mother flashed through his head. She had said nearly the same thing to him , and it had always ment so much. He smiled and looked at her.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

"You aren't going anywhere." Zuko looked up to see Azula standing over them. She had slipped in without them even noticing. Katar guessed that it was because they were so caught up in the previous goings on and the moment that they had been deafened to everything else.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and pulled his son close to his shoulder. He stood up pushing Katara behind him. Azula smirked.

"Oh isn't that sweet. A child caring for a bastard child. You should do the smart thing and put it out of it's misery."

"Just like you Azula. You have no heart. How could you ever care for the people of our Nation."

"The people of our nation? I don't care about the people. I care about the power and perfection. You should know that by now Zuzu." Azula stuck her arm out in front of her and looked over her finger nails.

"So tell me are you still as bad as you used to be?" Zuko glared at her and with his free arm shot a fire ball at her. Azula easily blocked it sending the flames to either side. This created the diversion that Zuko needed. While his sister was preoccupied with the flames he and Katara took towards the exit.

Azula grinned as the smoke cleared but her brother wasn't there. She spun around with a snap.

" You little weasel!" She yelled and kicked fire out at him. Zuko smiled and pulled Katara to the side and kicked the fire right back.

"It seems that you are a little out of practice Azula."

"Hah." She snappped and started her onslaught. Zuko's eyes widened and he quickly dodged one punch after another, all the while trying to keep Riyo close to him.

Katara shook her head. She was getting very tired of this. She watched as Azula sent flames, kicks and punches in every direction. Zuko was dodging them all with great ease, something that would have normally presented itself as a rather testing task. But the fire within him to protect his child was clearly more then enough to rise above his norm.

Katara watched until Azula's back was to her. She didn't have any water around her except what the ship was sitting in. But she couldn't just go postal and capsize the ship, not with so many people she loved on it. She had an idea. By god Zuko didn't teach her how to fight for nothing. She smiled as she waited for the right moment. Just when Azula stopped a punchand started another, Zuko had caugtht the look in Katara's eye and moved quickly. Katara ran forward and drop kicked Azula from the back, causing her to land on her face with Katara in teh middle of her back.

Katara smiled and used her knees to pin down the princess's legs and her hands to pin down her arms. She had her, now what was she going to do with her.

Katara winced as she felt the girl growing extremely hot under her hands.The a thought occurred to her. Back on the ship when Zuko was teaching her alittle better self defense he had told her something she thought she would never use.

**-- FlashBack --**

Zuko smiled as he pinned Katara down. He stood up and put his hand out helping her up. Katara frowned and turned her back on him crossign her arms regally over her chest. Zuko shook his head and wrapped his arms aorund her from the back.

"Never turn your back on the enemy." Katara frowned even deeper.

"And why not." Zuko smiled and let her go.

"Becuase with just one little bite across the back of your neck just now and I could have paralyzed you." Katara cocked an eyebrow at him. Zuko could see the skepticism in her eyes as she glared at him.

"What is it with you and biting." Zuko looked at her. He hadn't been expecting that.

"You could use your hands or two objects to do the same thing. But most of the time your hands are preoccupied when you have this opportunity." Katara shook her head and started to walk off, but stopped and turned around to look at him.

"How is that supposed to work?"

"Easy. Do you feel these bones right here?" He ask running her hand along the back of her neck. She nodded and looked at him curiously.

Zuko turned and showed her the back of hsi neck.

"See how the bones are right there? If you apply a good amount of pressure to either side, it causes a temporary paralysis."

"Your an idiot." She said with a smile.

— **End ---**

She stared at the back of Azula's exposed neck, all the while the princess was fighting and her body growing hotter and hotter until Katara could feel her hands burning around Azula's wrists. _Now or never._ Katara bent forward and bite down hard on Azula's neck her teeth falling along either side of the vertebrae. Katara locked her jaw and bit down harder. The damn girl was still squirming. But after a finalrough clamp Azula's movements completely stopped. Katara let go and leaned back staring at the princess, whoses eyes were glaring up at her in hatred. Katara looked over to Zuko who was staring at her with this completely amazed look on his face.

"Well all be damned. It actually works." Zuko said with a smile. Katara jumped up and ran over to him.

"You mean you told me something that you didn't even know whether it worked or not?" Zuko just shrugged as they started runnign towards the exit.

"You do realize you just bit the hell out of my sister's neck, right?" Katara nodded and her face contorted as she really realized what she did and she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh yuck." Zuko smiled he knew it owuld hit her sooner or later. They kept running turning corners, knocking out a gurad here or there. They were looking for Sokka and Iroh. No such luck yet. Just as Zuko stopped and peeked around the next corner he jumped almost ten feet in the air when he came face to face with someone.

"What?"

"Aang!" Katara said and smiled. She looked at Zuko who shook his head and calmed himself. That was very distrubing.

"Have you seen the others?"

"No, but I'm sure Momo will find them." Aang said. The all of the sudden they heard a loud crash at the end of the hall and seen a cell door crash into the opposite side of the hall, fire pushign it all the way. Zuko smile he knew that fire anywhere.

"Uncle!" Zuko said running towards the end of the hall. Iroh stepped out carrying Sokka over his shoulder. Katara gasp as she seen Sokka, his arm was almost black and swollen twice it's normal size.

"Prince Zuko."

"Uncle what happened to Sokka!" Katara said runnign over to her brother.

"He has a broken arm and I think that it has gotten infected." Zuko grabbed Katara's arm and looked around as he her soldiers shouting.

"Fix him later. We have to get off of this ship!" He said and again with the running. Aang led the way leading them out onto the deck where a hand full of soldiers were waiting. One swift swipe of Aangs folded gluider provided them a way out. But where Haru? No time. Aang whistle for Appa.

All of the pushed themselves forward jumping off the edge of the ship and landing on Appa right as he flew by.

Iroh laid Sokka down on the saddle and Katara crawled over to her brother. She didn't have water in her water pouch at the moment so she used the next best thing. A glove of sea water formed around her hand ans she gentlly pressed it to her big brother's arm. The water sunk down deep into his skin but still Sokka didn't wake up. She looked at Iroh with concerned eyes.

"Now what?"

Iroh smiled and looked over his soon to be niece.

"He is okay now. He just needs some rest." Katara nodded and crawled back over to Zuko and sat next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and tickled Riyo's nose with her finger.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not today." Katara smiled and kissed Zuko on the cheek.

"Riyo is our son. Mine and yours no matter." Zuko smiled and leaned down to kiss his son. The words Katara said were very true. But it wasn't over yet, now Azula would be after them all the more. She was never the one to be out done.

Haru walked into the room where his doctor's were workign diligently. He would have like to see whether or not the avatar and his friends made it out, but he had never expected to find the girl on the stake alive. She was very badly burnt and in a lot a pain.

Haru sat down on the bed beside her and looked over her. It looked like she was a young woman. All of her hair was singed and falling from her head. Most of her body was bloody and black. Haru was looking over her face when the girl's eyes opened, lookign up at him.

"Who ...are...you?"

"Haru. I'm here to help. Can you tell me your name?"

"Ma..malana." She said before disappearing back into unconciousness.


End file.
